


Falling for him more every day (But does he feel the same?)

by Strawberry_Stark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Tsukishima Kei, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, BAMF Tsukishima, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Daichi and Sugawara are team parents, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone at Karasuno is gay, F/F, F/M, He needs a lot of comfort, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, LMAO, Like really slow, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Nishinoya is baby, Nishinoya is chaotic, No one messes with Yamaguchi, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Scared Yamaguchi, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei friendship, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Tanaka is a simp, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, They vent a lot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is scary, Tsukishima Kei is stressed, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Tsukishima is actually baby, Tsukki is emotional, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi bullied, Yamaguchi is baby, and gets away with it, and we love that, aww ):, haikyuu!! - Freeform, pinning, slow burn?, sugawara is a good bro, tsukki - Freeform, uhh how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Stark/pseuds/Strawberry_Stark
Summary: Yamaguchi is taking a long time to get something from his locker... And Tsukishima gets worried, and he sees something he hoped he would never have to see again in this life, but he did. And now he is furious.This is a story about a pinning Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, with hints of other ships mixed in, follow along for the team’s adventures and this emotional rollercoaster for our two volleyball boys!WARNING: this fanfiction contains graphic depiction of violence, panic attacks, and swearing, if you are uncomfortable with these things then please do not read!!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 156
Kudos: 322





	1. No one messes with Yamaguchi. (And gets away with it)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks so much for clicking my story!! 
> 
> I hope to update it at least once a week, but I make no promises, life is hectic ya know? 
> 
> I will add more tags as I add chapters, and I’m not sure how many of those there are gonna be yet... Heh *Rubs neck sheepishly* sorry I’m a mess I know, this is my real attempt at a series, and I’m very exited, also first time writing Haikyuu!! Fanfic, so let me know your constructive criticism in the comments if you like! And no they’re not dating yet in the first chapter, just oblivious :P
> 
> Thanks again for clicking and I hope you enjoy! A Kudos or Comment would mean the world to me!

Yamaguchi was taking a while to get back...

He’s never taken this long before... He had to go back to his locker to get something he had forgotten, Tsukishima doesn’t know what it was, but that he was very adamant to go get it. Practice had finished for the day, it was extremely tiring, they had a practice match against Nekoma in a few days and coach wanted them to be ready. Yamaguchi had ran back to his locker with a quick shout “Sorry Tsukki, I forgot something I will be right back!” The freckled boy had said... Nearly 15 minutes ago...

He was worried, clouds where turning darker in color as a storm started to pick up, 

_Screw it, I’m gonna go find him._

He started walking back into the school from where he stood outside the gym, then started running. He had a bad feeling about this.

 _I should have just gone with him in the first place, he could have fallen over,_ Tsukishima thought worriedly

He rounded a corner in a hallway, he was getting close. 

_Or he could have ran into something,-_

He ran around another corner, seeing the hallway his locker was in, seeing Yamaguchi in view

_Or_ _someone..._

There where two guys standing on either side of him, one of them had Yamaguchi’s bag in his hand, holding it away from the boy.

And the other was starting to shove him into the row of lockers.

Tsukishima sprinted. 

He made it over to them, fuming with anger, “And what do you think you two are doing?” He spoke trying to sound calm, but it turned out harsher then expected. 

They all turned to face him. Tsukishima was taller then one of them, and almost as tall as the one holding Yamaguchi’s bag. They didn’t have school uniforms, but they looked around his age, and somewhat familiar. “T-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi spoke sounding relived.

”What do you think we’re doing? We’re putting this dumb fuck in his place” He pushed Yamaguchi further into the lockers, Tsukki made a move to grab him but goon #2 the one holding Yamaguchi’s bag got in front of him. Yamaguchi made a pained noise, and Tsukishima was _beyond_ angry. But he had to have a plan, he couldn’t rush in.

Goon #1 laughed, “What are you gonna do about it? Your friends with this nerd aren’t you? I’ve seen you hang out with him, more so he follows you around like some dumb puppy!” He mocks and both the goons laugh. Tsukishima’s scowl deepens and he fists his hands so hard his knuckles turn white.

He pushes Yamaguchi into the lockers more, as his back hits one of the metal handles and makes a pained gasp. Tsukishima’s eyes widen.

(I don’t think Japanese lockers are this big, but just pretend they’re American style ones?? Ahhh sorry)

“Aww, you angry that I hurt your little friend?” The goon grins

_To hell with a plan._

Tsukishima cracks his knuckles, and looks up at them with pure unadulterated rage in his eyes, Yamaguchi had never seen someone look that angry in his life. “I am going to make you regret every single word you just said,” He smiles and tilts his head like a maniac, before sweeping a foot under goon #2 knocking him down and he grabs Yamaguchi’s bag off him and quickly throws it over his shoulder, but not before Goon #1 releases Yamaguchi and goes to punch Tsukki in the face.

He dodges and grabs the fisted hand and pushes him back, turning around as goon #2 punches him in the face, making his glasses slide down his face slightly, he isn’t phased and blocks the next hit from him, and hits him square in the chest knocking the wind out of him, as he falls to the floor with a loud thud.

The other bully had regained his footing by this point “Your gonna pay for that asshole!” He charges at him and tries to hit him, and Tsukishima dodges, they go back and fourth, and Tsukki takes another hit to the same side of his face. But eventually when the goon grabs his hand mid punch and pulls him forward, he leans into it and uses his elbow to hit his face, breaking his nose in the process. He grins at this, the loud crack echoing through the hallway as he falls, blood flooding out of his nose, he yells in pain “Fucking damn it!” He clutches his face as the blood falls out of his hand and drips onto his clothes.

Yamaguchi is shaking watching the whole ordeal, 

Tsukishima puts his foot on the one clutching his nose, pushing him to lay down on the floor. “Stay down there, where you belong” he spits out with much venom in his voice. “You can’t protect him forever, he’s weak without you!” The bully chuckles trying to get up. He pushes his foot down further, causing a sharp gasp to come from him, “If you value your life in the slightest, you will, stay, the fuck, _down._ “ His voice is pure rage, if you thought he was intimidating before, this is on a whole new level...

Yamaguchi had never seen him that serious before...

”Never go near Yamaguchi ever again, or I will not hesitate to break every bone in your worthless body,” With each word he spoke more and more anger was in his eyes and voice.

The other bully started getting up, trying to sneak behind him, “T-tsukki- behind you!” Yamaguchi yells worried. His eyes widen as he quickly turns around and pushes him down, hands sore from the fight not wanting to punch him again, before he can get back up he turns to Yamaguchi and grabs his hand 

“Run”

They both start sprinting down the hallway, Tsukishima can see in the distance as he peeks behind him that they where getting up and running after them. _Damn it..._

He runs faster, Yamaguchi is running low on stamina and Tsukishima is almost dragging him along. 

They run through the empty halls, Tsukishima sees a exit, and he quickly steers them to go out it, to only get pummeled with rain, that’s the least of their worries right now. Their hearts pounding in their ears, adrenaline keeps them going. Their breaths ragged and uneven.

He sees a alley with large dumpsters right by the schools gym, and quickly drags them in, and pushes Yamaguchi behind a dumpster that’s towards the back of the alley, he crouches in front of Yamaguchi shielding him from anyone that may walk by, they’re both breathing heavily. “T-tsukki I’m sor-“ He hears the goons running after them down the main path, and pulls Yamaguchi closer hugs the smaller boy to him, and puts a hand over his mouth, “Quiet” he whispers sternly.

They hear loud splashing sounds outside of the alley as they run by, “They couldn’t have gotten far, keep your eyes peeled!” One of them yells as he hears the footsteps run forward. He thinks they’re in the clear, but then he hears steps coming into the alley, he feels Yamaguchi’s heart rate pick up, and he pulls him even closer, Tsukishima still crouched in front of him. He leans into him and they’re faces are inches apart. His hand still on his mouth making sure he stays quiet, they’re eyes meet. Yamaguchi is terrified, and Tsukki looks scared, but he tries to mask that. 

_I’m exhausted from practice already, I can’t fight these guys again, or else we will both end up pummeled..._

Several seconds pass, it feels like minutes to them, but they hear the footsteps retreat out of the alley and run after his companion. He waits several more moments before finally releasing his hand from Yamaguchi’s mouth and leaning back a little. The first thing Tsukishima notices is he’s shaking, _oh right, we’re soaking wet, forgot about that... And he’s scared, shit.._

“Hey, your okay now, Yamaguchi talk to me please,” He pleads. His eyes are glassy as he throws himself at Tsukki in a hug and starts to sob, he holds onto him letting him cry. Normally physical contact like this he would push away, but it was Yamaguchi, he was used to hugging him, he was a very physical person and often needed comfort, and he didn’t mind that. 

“I- I was so scared Tsukki! They where threatening me and where saying all these h-horrible things, I didn’t know what to do!!” He cried. Tsukishima wishes he had punched them harder. 

He softly pushes him out of the hug and rests his hands on his shoulders, tears are flowing freely down his cheeks and there’s a small amount of snot coming out of his nose, Yamaguchi hiccups trying to control his breathing. 

“Hey your okay now, alright? They’re gone,” _those fucking bastards, where those the students that got expelled two months ago? I remember them being in one of Yamaguchi and I’s classes..._

“I’m -I’m sorry Tsukki I didn’t mean to cause trouble..” 

he looks confused, “Hey no no, this isn’t your fault, I’m sorry I didn’t come with you in the first place..” He pulls Yamaguchi back into a hug, holding him tightly as if he was going to float away. 

They stay in comfortable silence for a moment, “Did they hurt you too bad?” Tsukki asks, he remembers them shoving him into the lockers, that must have been painful. “I-I’m okay, It didn’t hurt that bad..” he sniffles, “What about you though!” He pulls out of the hug and puts his hands on his face, tilting it to inspect for injury, Tsukishima blushes lightly, “I-I’m fine..”

Yamaguchi spots a large bruise on his right cheek, its turning blue and purple, he gasps at the sight and lightly touches the damaged skin, Tsukishima flinches slightly. “Those jerks...” Yamaguchi mumbles, they’re still getting soaked, and Tsukishima stands up offering a hand to his friend, and he takes it, “We’re gonna catch colds at this rate, lets go back into the gym and dry off, I should have an umbrella in my bag somewhere,” Yamaguchi nods and the both start running in the building, once in the locker room they get towels and dry off as well as they can,

_Glad I was on lockup duty today or we wouldn’t have even been able to get into here..._

Tsukishima was plannning on sleeping over at Yamaguchi’s tonight, so he had a spare change of clothes with him, he gets it out and hands them to Yamaguchi. “Here, we both know you can’t thermoregulate as well as me, just take them.” Yamaguchi looks like he wants to protest, but he _is_ very cold, so he takes them and Tsukishima turns around to let him change. After a moment he hears a giggle “I-I don’t think they quite fit” he turns around and his sweater is adorably oversized on Yamaguchi, along with a pair of sweatpants that where heavily cuffed since they where so long. He blushes and re-adjusts his glasses 

_Oh my god he’s adorable..._

He smiles, and hands him his bag that he had been carrying, “Oh! Thanks Tsukki!” 

It’s getting really late, “Come on, lets just go to my house tonight, it’s closer,” He waves a hand towards the door. Yamaguchi nods and they start to head out, “Hey Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looks up at him

”Hm?” 

“Thank you for saving me.”

His expression softens, “Always.”

They get out a large umbrella more then enough room for the both of them, and start walking “Don’t think I’m not going to make you ice your bruises when we get to your house though!!” Yamaguchi says sternly,

He rolls his eyes fondly, and smiles “Fine..”


	2. Justice will be served (Tsukki can guarantee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi try to figure out who the goons are, but not without help from the rest of the volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is an emotional boi in this, gotta love when he isn’t a stone faced prick am I right?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!! <3
> 
> ~Strawberry

"Tsukishima are you okay?!" Hinata screeched, _I wish I had stayed home..._

After the events of yesterday, Yamaguchi had slept over at Tsukishima's house, like they'd done many times before, Yamaguchi held true to his word of making him ice his bruise, which made the swelling go down a good amount, but it was still a very noticable share of deep purple. And as his classes past for the day, he got many weird looks, lots of hushed whispers wondering what had happened, he couldn't care less what they thought. But now he was at volleyball practice and of course Hinata had to notice first, stating it loudly so everyone could hear.

_Great, more unwanted attention._ He let out a tsk, "I"m fine, leave me alone," Hinata didn't seem convinced, "How did you get such a big bruise? What happened!?" _So he's not going to let this go..._

Sugawara, Daichi, and Coach Ukai walked over after hearing the commotion. Suga's eyes widened, "Tsukishima why do you have a giant bruise?" He asked worried, more people started to gather around Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, "Did you get a volleyball to the face?" Noya chuckles, and he glares at the Libero. "No, I'm fine" He bites out scowling at him. At some point Takeda had walked over, and was talking with Ukai, people where talking at him but he didn't care, he glanced over at Yamaguchi and he looked uncomfortable with the amount of people around them. 

Ukai waved his hand at them and gestured to go into the hallway, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed, along with him and Takeda. "Go back to practice guys, we have more work to do before the practice match with Nekoma soon!" Daichi said as he clapped his hands together. They all made sounds of acknowledgement and quickly went back to what they where doing.

Ukai paused in the hallway and turned to the small group once they where a good distance from the gym, "Tsukishima, you know getting in fights isn't allowed, tell me what happened, now." Ukai spoke firmly looking very intimidating. He would be lying if he said that Coach Ukai didn’t scare him at all, he was quite intimidating... 

He didn't respond, just shifted his gaze down the hallway, "It's not his fault coach it's mine!" Yamaguchi said sounding very guilty as he bowed in front of him, Ukai and Takeda exchanged a glance looking confused, "Yamaguchi we both know that isn't true," Tsukishima spoke looking at his friend, he sighed realizing there was no way out of this. "Yes, I did get in a fight, yesterday after school." he said in a monotone voice, "Tsukki! Stop making it sound like you started it!" he huffed crossing his arms, "I went back to my locker yesterday to get something, and these guys cornered me and took my bag," 

Ukai and Takeda looked at him, "Go on Yamaguchi," Takeda spoke kindly and Yamaguchi visibly relaxed, "Well, t-then they pushed me into the locker, and Tsukki came to get me, and they kept-" he inhaled a shaky breath "They kept pushing me into it, it was painful, and Tsukki got mad.. So then-" He sharply inhaled again, look nervous retelling the events of yesterday, Tsukishima put his hand on his shoulder and nodded, signaling that he would tell the rest, "They where hurting him so I beat them up, my face got this bruise as a result, I eventually got them knocked down long enough for us to escape, they tried running after us but we got away, that's what happened" he spoke calmly.

Takeda looked upset by the information and Ukai had an unreadable expression on his face and nodded, "Did you recognize them form this school?" 

He nodded "Yes, they looked like the those two students that got expelled two months ago," 

His eyes widened, "What? They came back here?" 

"Yes, and for some reason they targeted Yamaguchi" he sighed and stepped closer to him, "We had a class with them, never knew them personally but they must have something against Yamaguchi" 

Ukai leaned against the wall, "Well fuck. We're going to sort this out I promise you," Takeda nods, "Do you remember what hallway it was? I might be able to find the security footage and try to confirm that it's them" 

"C-7, The hallway is actually near here," Takeda hums in acknowledgement, "If it is them, we may have to get police involved, they where banned from returning here after what happened last time,"

Tsukishima grimaces at the floor _Shit, why did this have to happen?_ Ukai speaks up, Tsukishima, I'm dismissing you from practice today, that's a pretty bad bruise you've got, can you come with us to check the footage?" he asks, "Yamaguchi since you where involved I'm going to have to ask you to come too, so we can resolve this quickly. I'm sorry about all of this, neither of you will get in trouble," Yamaguchi releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "I'll go with you guys.." he sighs, Suddenly Sugawara walks around the corrner, "Is everything okay out here Coach?" 

Ukai turns around and sighs, "Kind of... The expelled students came back yesterday, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had a run in with them," he gasps and covers his mouth, eyes widening in surprise, after a moment he speaks, "Let me help, those two where such delinquents, and they where in three of my classes I can help identify them," He speaks with a new determination in his eyes that wasn't there before. 

Ukai pauses a moment, "Fine, come with us" and starts to walk down the hallway to the security room, Yamaguchi walks up near Takeda and they talk about something, _he looks less nervous now at least..._ Tsukishima thinks, _Takeda always knows the right things to say when someones nervous,_ he smiles slightly to himself. 

Sugawara and Tsukishima are lagging a little behind the other three, "We're going to get justice for this, you know that right?" Sugawara reassures looking over to the tall blond, they’re far enough behind that none of the other three can hear them, Tsukishima looks over at the shorter of the two, a very interesting look in his eye, a mixture between rage and protectiveness. "Oh we will, they are _not_ going to get away with this," he tenses up and sighs with a rather large scowl on his face, Sugawara understands how he feels, having a friend get hurt especially someone your close with is infuriating, you want revenge, justice, all of that. But the way the blond looks at Yamaguchi... Suga thinks there's something more, he smiles to himself and decides not to confront him about it, he would much rather see how this all goes down and observe from afar before talking to Tsukishima about it.

They all walk in silence after that, the only noises are their shoes against the flooring as they walk through hallways, or the few students going to their after school activities, occasionally taking a turn here or there as Ukai leads them through the school and eventually into a decent sized room with a large desk with many monitors on it, and mounted on the many walls as well, the places there aren’t some kind of computer or screen have a few posters advertising for the school and its clubs, the walls are a neutral light brown color. Takeda sits down in a office chair and pushes it in front of the desk as he presses starts to type something on it. 

_He must be searching for the recordings... Shit, is there audio on these? Are they going to hear me insulting them?_ A nervous bead of sweat rolls down Tsukishima’s face, he hopes that its just video. Or maybe there wont even be a camera in that hall, who knows...

Takeda is typing something, “Hey Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, do either of you know what time this happened?” He asks spinning his chair around to face them, “Well, I’m not 100% sure, but It was a little after volleyball ended for the day, so maybe around 7:30 ish?” Yamaguchi answers with uncertainty, Takdea smiles, “That’s helpful thank you,” He turns the chair around and goes to type in that time slot, and starts scrolling through videos from that time yesterday. 

Then he hears hushed whispers outside the door, Ukai raises his eyebrows and opens it, 

“What the hell are you all doing here?!” Outside in the hallway is Hinata Kageyama Nishinoya and all their other friends, accept Daichi. They where followed, Sugawara walks in front of Ukai and starts scolding them himself, “You where told to stay and practice!” He uses his disappointed mom voice on them, and Hinata looks guilty, “We’re sorry, but we where all worried about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!!” he ducks his head and looks at the floor, “Hinata you dumbass! Why did I let you drag me into this!?” He yells at the ginger, “Hey you where curious too!” He defends poking kageyama, “Stop it boke!” 

Then Daichi is running down the hall after them, he makes it to the group looking furious, “I leave for 2 minutes to get my water bottle and you all leave what is wrong with you all!?” Sugawara looks at Daichi and they wordlessly nod and simultaneously say “10 flying laps” everyone starts protesting and there’s a lot of yelling before Takeda says “Hey I found it!” 

“Found what?” Hinata says tilting his head like a confused puppy, 

“The recording...” Tsukishima says under his breath, eyes wide. _Fuck I don’t want them to see it, Sugawara sure, but everyone?_

Yamaguchi sees the distress on his face but doesn’t know what to do to make him feel better, there’s no way to convince them to leave now, they’re all way to curious of what happened. After a brief conversation between Takeda Ukai and Daichi they decided they would be allowed to see the security footage in case they could help identify the bullies, and the color drained from Tsukishima’s face. “Tsukki it will be okay, it probably doesn’t even have audio!” He reassured patting his back with a unconvincing smile, it didn’t help ease his worry.

Soon enough they where all gathered in the room and Takeda presses play at the timestamp 7:23 of that day.

**Yamaguchi walks on screen and towards his locker, he opens it look relived and picks up a small object and puts it in his bag, (the angle of the camera makes it so you cant tell what the item was)**

‘What was that?” Nishinoya asks

”Oh uhm, just something I forgot,” Yamaguchi replies vaguely 

**Suddenly the two bullies appear, the where out of view of the camera until now, they sneak up behind him and one grabs his bag, “H-hey! Give that back!” The taller bully smirks and pushes him into the side of the lockers, “Not a chance dumbass” He pushes his back into the locker more and Yamaguchi takes a sharp inhale of air, wincing.**

_So there is audio, shit..._

”Those jerks!” Tanaka yells, “Shut up!” Daichi says, “Wait until this is over then talk,” 

**Suddenly Tsukishima is running on screen after them, “And what do you think you two are doing?” He says to them clearly angry, they look at him, “T-tsukki!” Yamaguchi says.**

**”What do you think we’re doing? We’re putting this dumb fuck in his place!” The taller says as he shoves him further into the row of lockers, Tsukishima tries to grab Yamaguchi but is blocked by the one holding his bag. Tsukishima is clearly thinking up some kind of plan, the taller bully pushes Yamaguchi more,**

**”What are YOU gonna do about it? Your friends with this nerd aren’t you? I’ve seen you hang out with him, more so he follows you around like some dumb puppy!” The bullies laugh Tsukishima scowls more and clenches his knuckles until they’re turning white,**

**The bully pushes him more into the lockers until Yamaguchi’s back hits a large metal handle and he gasps in pain, Tsukishima’s eyes widen and he visibly stiffens**

Everyone in the room had varying looks of concern on their faces, many looked very angry including Sugawara, Daichi and Tanaka, Coach Ukai looked like he wanted to storm out of the room, find them and beat them to a pulp. Tsukishima looked very uncomfortable, and Yamaguchi grabbed onto his arm and leaned into him for comfort and he relaxed slightly.

**”Aww you angry I hurt your little friend?” The bully says with a mocking tone and a smirk on his lips,**

**Tsukki cracks his knuckles and looks at them with fire in his eyes, “I am going to make you regret every single word you just said.” He smiles and tilts his head**

Everyone in the room looks surprised and there is a gasp from someone, but no one speaks, 

**Tsukishima sweeps a foot under the shorter of the two bullies, the one that has Yamaguchi’s bag, and he falls to the floor with a loud thud, he grabs the bag and throws it over his shoulder, but the other bully punches him in the face, he recoils a bit, he isn’t phased**

Theres a lot of gasps in the room and Hinata says “Oh my god” and jumps back towards Kageyama clutching onto him, he makes a face but doesn’t shove the decoy off him.

**The bully tries to hit him again but he dodges it. And then he hits him square in the chest knocking the wind out of him and he falls to the floor. The other bully regained his footing and yells “Your going to pay for that asshole!” Charging at him yet again,**

**They go back and fourth trying to hit each other for a moment, the goon grabs his hand mid punch and smirks, Tuskki uses this to lean in and elbow his face, _hard._ A loud cracking sound echos through the corridors and **

**”Fucking damn it!” He yells clutching his nose as large amounts of blood flood out of it and onto his clothes,**

**Yamaguchi is in the background shaking looking terrified. Tuskishima puts his foot on him, and the bully says, “You can’t protect him forever, he’s weak without you!!” He laughs and tries to get up.**

**He pushes his foot on him more, making him lay flat on the ground, “Stay down there, where you belong” Tsukishima says with venom in his voice, he pushes harder making the bully gasp in pain, “If you value your life in the slightest, you will stay, the fuck, _down.”_** **Even an idiot could tell that he was beyond furious,**

**“Never go near Yamaguchi again,-“ he looks down at the bully “Or I will _not_ hesitate to break every bone in your worthless body”**

**One of the bullies gets up and sneaks behind him, “T-tsukki behind you!” He turns around and pushes him down, he turns to Yamaguchi and grabs his hand quickly,**

**“Run” is all he says then they’re sprinting down the hallway together as the bullies get up and start to chase them,**

**They are out of view of the camera,**

Tadeka presses some keys and they’re view is in a new hallway, they’re still being chased,

**They go out a door into the pouring rain,** Tadeka presses another button and they’re on a wall mounted camera outside, the alleyway is at such an angle that you can’t see in it, but you can see the outside of it. 

**They run into the alleyway, and after a few moments the bullies are in view for a moment they pause and they glance around, they didn’t notice the camera but they’re faces where in view,**

Takeda pauses at that moment, and Sugawara leans towards the screen, and inspects the figures, “That’s them, the ones who got expelled,” everyone starts talking, and Tsukishima leaves the room unnoticed, “I need to make some calls, I will inform the other teachers and the principal about this,” Takeda says with determination as he pulls out his phone, “Are they’re names somewhere in the files, I cant remember what they are,” Suga says to Ukai, and he nods and starts looking through files, “Wow, Tsukishima wasn’t playing around!” Noya says “No kidding that was kinda scary,” Tanaka replies, Asahi frowns “Yeah that was scary..” 

Yamaguchi glances around, _Tsukki is gone..._ he thinks, and he leaves the security room, “Where you going Yama?” Hinata asks detaching himself from the setter he was clinging onto, “Oh um I’m gonna find Tsukki, Ill be back!” He runs out the door, and runs down the corridor they once came, and around the corner is Tsukishima back against the wall, one leg folded up and the other stretched out, he had his headphones on and his eyes closed, he looks stressed...

Yamaguchi sits down next to him without a word and tucks both his legs into his chest and wraps his arms around them, a few moments go by before he decides to let the blond know he’s there, he reaches his hand out and taps his shoulder, he flinches and grabs his wrist and opens his eyes, he whips around and makes eye contact with him, his gaze softens and he looks surprised,

”Oh, its just you Yamaguchi...” he releases his wrist and shifts his gaze downward “Sorry,” 

Yamaguchi smiles and shuffles closer, “it’s okay.. We found out that they where the expelled students, Takeda is calling some people right now trying to sort all this out,” Tsukki pulls his headphones off and releases a sigh, he lets his hand fall to his side and it brushes against his, Yamaguchi blushes slightly “Are you doing okay?” He shakes his head no, “I don’t know Yamaguchi, I really didn’t want them to see the security footage, and I wish we could catch those guys... They could come back, and try to hurt you again...” he confesses, he reaches his hand to grasp Yamaguchi’s and they stay there in silence, feeling comfort in one another’s embrace. Tsukishima’s hands are warm and he tightens his hold on Yamaguchi’s, 

“We should probably head back...” Yamaguchi says, but he really doesn’t want to leave...The taller of the two nods, “Yeah... Just wait one more minute?” He looks over to him and Yamaguchi sees the hopefulness in his eyes and the silent plead to not go yet, he leans into him more and rests his head on the smaller’s shoulder and lets out a sigh of content they both smile.

_Please just let me have this, just for a little longer..._ they both think as they close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise I will give these two a break next chapter, or well... Yamaguchi, Tsukki is still gonna be emotional, but the chapter after that will be fluff and rainbows! Gay pride rainbows (; haha jk jk, but it will be sweet (Nudge nudge wink wink thats a hint) 
> 
> Also next chapter we have our good mom Sugawara helping out a lot too! 
> 
> Thank you oh so very much for reading yet again, and I hope you come back for next chapter! (Whenever I make that) The support on this fic so far makes me so beyond happy! Thank you all!!
> 
> ~Strawberry! <3


	3. The volume inside of this bus (IS ASTRONOMICAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara accidentally outs himself and finds out there’s a lot more gay people on this bus then he thought, also Tsukki blushes a lot. (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chap would be about the Nekoma match, but I didn’t wanna put more angst in this quite yet, I had to have a fluffy chapter!! Sorry!!!!

  
It had been two days since what happened with the security footage. Anyone that tried to bring it up besides Takeda Ukai or Sugawara was met with a scowl, and he only let them talk about it because they where helping him bring the bullies to justice, so long story short, he has been very tense these past few days. The bruise on his face was mostly faded since he kept using ice packs on it, and as Yamaguchi said “You don’t want a bruise on your face during our practice match do ya?”

  
They hadn’t talked about the moment they shared in the hallway, holding hands and leaning into each other, but it was nice, comforting.

But after a few minutes they did end up going back with the others, and they entered the security room again, most everyone was sent back to the gym to do their flying laps, Sugawara stayed with Ukai and Takeda to talk about the expelled students, they ended up finding their names in the database, along with all their offenses to the school that ended up in the expel of them both.

Once they went back Suga turned to them “Rika Yamamoto and Sora Kobayashi, those are their names..” Takeda nods “I’ve informed the faculty members of the school, we are going to implement more cameras, and there’s an all points bullion out for them, and they are wanted by the police apparently too,” he sighs “This isn’t a school issue anymore, they aren’t in rolled, this was just assault.” Ukai steps forward “Once they are caught they are going in jail for a while, turns out they’re wanted for vandalism, theft, and armed mugging.”

Yamaguchi gasps 

  
_Great now he’s more worried then before_

“But don’t worry! We have this handled from here, thank you both for helping us find the footage and letting us watch it. I understand that neither of you probably wanted to see that again,” Takeda says calmly offering a smile,

  
Yamaguchi looks relived to hear that, and smiles softly “That’s good to hear, thanks for helping us.” He bows “Tsukki we should get going home now,”

  
He nods, “Go ahead, I’ll be right out” he makes a face, but doesn’t question him. He leaves and after a few moments when he’s sure that Yamaguchi is out of earshot he steps forward,

“Keep me updated if they try to enter school grounds again, or if they are arrested, I want to know.” Tsukishima wasn’t asking, he was telling. His voice was protective like in the video, but it didn’t really have any anger in it, more so... Concern? 

“Oh uh, okay,” Takeda says as Tsukishima leaves the room without another word. The room is quiet after that, they all exchange a glance, “When did he become so protective over Yamaguchi?” Ukai asks to no one in particular,

Suga smiles, “He always has, I guess he’s just showing it more now,”

-

And now they where loaded in the bus on the way to practice with Nekoma, The bus was loud as usual, Kageyama and Hinata arguing about something that didn't matter, Yachi and Kiyoko where having a conversation that they both seemed very immersed in, pretty much everyone was talking with someone. Tsukishima lay his head against the window of the bus watching as the buildings went by, headphones on trying to block out the noise. And Yamaguchi was in the seat next to him, reading a book on star constellations and identifying them, he seemed very interested in the book as he turned the page every minute or so, Tsukishima looked over every once and a while glancing at the pages, and Yama's face when he concentrates. He smiles _cute..._

Noya was in the middle of talking when he abruptly stopped, eyes widening. "Wait a second! Kiyoko and Yachi-San weren't at practice two days ago!!" he looks over to Tanaka, "How could we have not noticed!?" he shakes his shoulders vigorously, 

"I don't know! There was so much happening that day we just forgot about Kiyoko!!" 

"We're awful! How could we forget about the goddess!?" 

They yell at each other for a while going back and fourth about 'how could they?!' until Hinata speaks up and pauses arguing with Kageyama, "Wait, why weren't they there though?" he tilts his head the same way a confused puppy would.

Ukai speaks up, "They wanted the day off, and since they both work so hard and haven't asked for a day before, I gave it to em." Kiyoko nods, "It was my birthday," she says in her usual calm, almost monotone voice

The bus is quiet for a moment, then-

"WHATTT?!" 

Tanaka and Noya yell in union. 

"We missed your birthday?!"

"She must have had to celebrate all alone!!"

"We didn't know about the goddesses birthday!?!" 

Tsukishima slips a headphone off and stands up, "Would you two idiots shut the hell up?!" he almost growls at the two, glaring daggers at them as they stop talking, "Tsukki-" Yamaguchi grabs the sleeve of his coat and pulls him down into his seat. "- You need to calm down, just ignore those dummies.." Tsukishima sighs and nods. The smaller boy scoots a little closer to him and holds the book in between them as they look at the pages together. _He needed a distraction before he got really mad, did he really think I wouldn't see him looking at the book?_ Yamaguchi thinks with a small smile on his face. And talk resumes as normal on the bus, 

"Actually, Nishinoya I didn't celebrate alone," She looks to Yachi and the blond blushes, "I had Yachi with me," she gives one of her genuine smiles. "That's sweet, what did you two do?" Sugawara asks from where he's seated besides Daichi. 

“We had some cake at my favorite cafe, went on a walk, and volunteered at the local animal shelter for several hours,” She pulls out her phone and the lock screen flashes on, she shows it to Sugawara, It’s a picture of Yachi bottle feeding a puppy, it looked as if it couldn’t be older then 3 weeks, her face was very serious as she looked down at the small dog clearly concentrating. “Aww! That’s so cute,” Suga smiles.

”Wait that sounds more like a date!!” Tanaka yells, Yachi stiffens, “Your right!!” Noya gasps,

Kiyoko looks over to the small blonde next to her, they gaze at each other’s eyes for a moment, then Yachi nods. Kiyoko turns to face the others, “It’s because we are dating,” She links hands with the blond,

...

”WHATTT?!” They yell in union, 

“T-the goddess Kiyoko has a girlfriend!?” Tanaka sobs dramatically “The love of my life!! Gone!!!” He hugs onto Nishinoya who has a guilty look on his face, “Hey bro, it’s okay..” He rubs his back trying to comfort him, “As long as Kiyoko is happy we should be too..” he gives him a smile, “Your right Noya... BUT I JUST LOVE HER SO MUCH!!” He goes back to sobbing into the Libero,

”Guys quiet down before Tsukishima yells at you again,” Daichi sighs

Asahi congratulates them on their relationship and wishes Kiyoko a happy belated birthday, and soon after everyone else does as well and Kiyoko thanks them with a smile.

Hinata speaks up after looking very confused, “Wait... Two girls can date?” He asks with genuine confusion on his face. “You didn’t know that, really?! Boke Hinata!” Kageyama pulls on his hair, “Hey stop that Bakayama!” 

“Let him go Kageyama!” Suga yells and he does so, he turns to face the confused ginger, “Yes Hinata two girls can date, same with two boys, it’s completely normal,” His eyes light up at the information in a way he hadn’t quite seen before, “Wow thats so cool!” Hinata clenches his hands into fits and brings them up above his head in a cheer, enthusiastic as always, and Sugawara smiles softly at the pure adorable ness that is their decoy. 

He gets quiet, and looks down. “You okay Hinata?” Sugawara asks with concern. The smaller fiddles with his coat hem and his gaze is locked on the floor, “S-so, it isn’t weird to like boys?” He stutters out sounding scared for the answer. Suga’s eyes widen in shock, why would he think it was a bad thing, has no one told him this before? poor thing!

”Of course that’s not weird Hinata! Has no one told you this before?” The third years all look over to him like the worried parents they are, Hinata shyly nods, “Awhh Hinata it’s totally fine-“ He smiles warmly “I mean you don’t think I’m weird do you?” Several pairs of eyes snap to Sugawara, and he turns bright pink, blush covering his whole face as he recoils back into his chair more eyes turning into saucers as he glances around, _Fuck fuck fuck did I just out myself?!_

_“I- I mean! I didn’t mean that- that I-“_ He turns into a stuttering mess, Daichi places his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “Hey it’s okay, calm down Suga,” he smiles at the silver haired boy, causing him to blush more and bury his face in his hands. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure none of us are homophobic here.” Asahi says, “... Right?” Everyone on the bus is quick to shake their heads no, many exclaim ‘heck no!’ Or some other strongly worded way of denying any amount of homophobia, “Then in that case, I like boys!” Hinata gives a tooth smile, Tanaka starts clapping “Great! Am I the only straight person here?!” Everyone goes quiet, “Wait are you all gay?!” Daichi coughs into his coat and looks away blushing, Asahi sheepishly rubs the back of his head, Tsukishima gazes out the window pretending he didn’t hear anything but is blushing heavily as Yamaguchi looks at him shocked with a “T-tsukki??” And kageyama crosses his arms and looks away.

Noya blushes, “What?! Well I’m not! I don’t know!!” Tanaka laughs, “It’s okay bro you got lots of time to figure that crap out!” He pats his friends back, Ukai gives a full belly laugh, “Wow, was not expecting this kinda conversation on the bus today!” He wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. A lot of the others laugh along with him and agree, and shortly after that conversation goes back to normal, but everyone’s a little more outgoing and more comfortable, and there’s a lot more gay jokes. 

-

There’s roughly 30 minutes left in the ride and chatter is winding down, when Tsukishima feels a weight on his side, followed by a thud of the hardback book Yamaguchi was holding. “Eh?” He looks over, and he fell asleep, on him... _oh my god don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic-_

Tanaka looks over, “Aww someone was sleepy!” He mocks, drawing the attention of most of the bus.

_okay panic panic panic!-_ Tsukishima’s eyes widen as he looks around, Ukai notices, “Wow, he was tired. I guess with all the stressful stuff from the other day that would tire him out.” He hums and puts his hand on his chin, “I’m sorry to ask this of you Tsukishima, but could you please let him rest? I normally don’t condone sleeping before a practice game but he really needs it.” 

“I -“ He bits his lip and exhales “Sure coach,” he nods “Thank you,”

Sugawara starts to lean over his seat (Oop he’s sitting in front of them btw) and looks over at the two and coos, “Hey!” He scoffs, “This is real entertaining for you isn’t it?” Sugawara nods, and Yamaguchi stirs in his sleep from the noise, “Mmm..” He mumbles before leaning into Tsukishima more nuzzling against his chest, Tuskki is pushed against the window as he is forced to lean back more. “Tsu-...ki...” 

His face blazes into red, and as he looks down at the freckled boy laying on him- 

*SNAP* A camera shutter, Sugawara is still leaning over the seat and takes a picture of the two, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Sugawara!!” He yells and Yamaguchi mumbles in his sleep again, Tuskishima calms down not wanting to wake the younger boy, but sends a glare at the silver haired setter as he goes back into his seat. 

He glances around the bus, no one is looking, he tucks a stray hair away from Yamaguchi’s face, _Don’t do it Kei don’t do it... But no ones even looking! But what if someone looks... But when will I have this chance again?!_ He argues with himself deep in thought.

After a moment he snakes his arm around Yamaguchi and pulls him closer so he’s at a better angle _It’s so he’s not sore when he wakes up_ Tsukki told himself. He lets the green-brown haired boy nuzzle into him as he looks out the window trying to mask how happy he was. _For once I wish these rides where longer..._ he looks down at the boy once more seeing him sleep on his chest, mouth parted slightly, drooling in his sleep getting a small portion of his shirt wet, he didn’t care, he just wanted to hold him. 

_Since when am I okay with this sort of thing?_ He thinks looking back out the window, _If someone had tried to hug me years ago I would push them off and never speak with them again... But now.. I’m on a team, people are always high fiving or patting each other’s backs, or hug when we win... Ive wanted to hold Yamaguchi like this for a little while now... Why am I so calm about holding him in front of our team?! I’d never be okay with being this public with affection, what’s changed??_

_I made friends... And I have a crush on Yamaguchi..._

He exhales and closes his eyes, giving in to not caring about the presence of others, and leans into Yamaguchi more, having his head rest right beside his, _I want this moment to last forever..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeee thanks for reading guys! I loved making this chapter! Besides the fact Ao3 didn’t save it the past THREE times I made it, so this is my fourth try. But in the end it came out more polished so I guess its okay even though I lost hours of work. 
> 
> I find it so cannon that they would make gay jokes and shit when they find out how many of them are LGBTQ+ haha. :D
> 
> Next chapter like I said will be the Nekoma match, and Tsukki being emotional,,,, again,,, What can I say he’s an emotional boy! ):<
> 
> Especially with all the feels I’m putting him through. ALSO The title for this is a Tik Tok reference (;
> 
> I thought of it while I was writing and laughed so hard realizing how perfect It was for this chapter.
> 
> And yes that is my art at the end, I know its pretty bad, I’m a painter and sketcher and digital art is NOT my strong suit, but I’m getting used to it! :D (also I’m shit at drawing boys)
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I made a instagram for my uploads on Ao3 and art and updates in general! If you wanna follow its called “Strawberry_Stark” just like my username! :3
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this next installment of the series and I hope you continue reading!
> 
> ~Strawberry


	4. Someone that understands (That understands Tsukishima’s pain..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nekoma practice matches, and lots of feels! Kinda angsty, but fluffy ending (:
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Also I made an insta, check end notes for deets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Thanks for reading again, I know the volley ball in this is glossed over quickly, I’m still not super familiar with all the terms and rules on how to play, so I hope thats okay! 
> 
> ~Strawberry

When the bus was one minute out from pulling up at Nekoma, Tsukishima gently moved Yamaguchi off of him and propped him up in his seat as if nothing happened, then he gently shook the boy awake,

“Hey, we’re almost there wake up.” He softly spoke, and he mumbled something unintelligible as he started to open his eyes. He looked around, “I fell asleep?” Sugawara peeked over the seat, “Yeah, you looked really comfortable-“ he grins and Tsukki shuts him up with a glare, Yamaguchi rubs his eyes and yawns, “I had the weirdest drea-“ The bus stops loudly, interrupting his sentence,

“Hey look who decided to greet us!” Tanaka says pointing out the window, and right out in front of the gym is the team members of Nekoma, they where all there, even Kenma, who had his face in a PSP looking rather disinterested,

“Alright listen up!” Ukai yells to the bus standing up, “Grab your bags, we’re here, go out there say greet our opponents and get to the gym and warmup!” He claps his hands and everyone rushes to get their things and leave the bus, once out people started greeting each other, Kurro patted Tsukishima on the back grinning much to the blonds annoyance as he started chatting with him, Kenma actually put away his PSP and hits eyes lit up seeing Hinata as he rushed forward, “Hinata!” He grinned hugging the ginger, and Hinata hugged him back with equal force, turns out they kept in touch and chatted a lot. After everyone had caught up they made their way over to the gym, they where quick to warm up,

stretching, then doing spikes, sets, receives, everything. It had been roughly thirty minutes and they where ready, so they started the first game, it was Yamaguchi serving, he looked really nervous, Tsukishima gave him a glance and nodded, then he took a deep breath and hit the ball, it was a jump float serve, it went just barley over the net, and caught the team off guard, the ball hit the ground and they got their first point, he looked surprised and happy as he looked down at his hand. Tsukki gives him a small smile, Tanaka Noya and Hinata start cheering and yelling at getting the first point, and things go smoothly from there,

as he got his chances to serve he got most all of his serves spot on through the matches. Out of the several games they played Nekoma only managed to get two sets, and Karasuno won every game. Hinata received a ball with his face only twice too! Nishinoya’s skills where on point today, and his rolling thunder came in handy quite a few times, same with Kageyama and Hinata’s crazy quick attack. Nekoma was way more tired then them from all the flying laps, but at the end of the day both teams where exhausted, they all took a break before heading back, Most of the teams where hanging out by their bags, guzzling their water bottles and talking about the games,

“And then you where like WHAM! And it was so cool!!” Hinata retells to Kageyama waving his arms around for emphasis, looking to Kenma who had his PSP in his hands,

“Wasn’t it cool Kenma!?” The boy look up and smiles, “Yeah,”

Kurro walks over to Yamaguchi and puts his hand on his shoulder, “Yamaguchi you did good today, those float serves are no joke!” He smiles, Yamaguchi thanks him for the compliment but look uncomfortable,

“You did great today too Kurro, it was fun playing against you,” he makes awkward conversation out of politeness. His hand was still on his shoulder, Kurro is about to say something then- Tsukishima is next to them, sports goggles on, very much tired but looking like he was ready to murder as he felt a wave of protective ness wash over him.

“Oh hey Tsukishima, what’s up?” Kurro says, “You don’t know when to stop do you?” He sighs stepping closer to him, in the process pushing his hand off his friends shoulder,

“Excuse me?” He is clearly offended by the comment, its obvious in his voice, “You heard me, he doesn’t want to talk with you, you’d know that if you paid attention,” he says in his usual smug tone. He looked serious, he wasn’t playing games. “Maybe you should stop micromanaging everything Yamaguchi does,” he bites out,

people are noticing, things are about to get ugly really quick, Yamaguchi watches with wide eyes not sure what to do. Sugawara walks up a stoic expression on his face, as he walks between the two, grabs Tsukishima by the wrist and starts walking out the back door of the gym, “We’ll be right back!” He smiles to the team,

“Hey let go of me!” He leads them a good distance away, to a bench thats in view of the gym, a few trees are by them and its a very pretty area. “Want to explain why where ten seconds away from hitting Kurro?” He crosses his arms, Tsukishima exhales loudly and glances around,

“He was making Yamaguchi uncomfortable,” he reluctantly answers,

“And you don’t think he could have handled that?”

Tsukki doesn’t speak, he looks away, Sugawara continues, “You know... You’ve been acting differently past few weeks,” He circles the blond slowly a hand on his chin in thought,

“I know your his best friend, but you seem to care an awful lot about Yamaguchi...” He pauses walking and looks at him with a knowing look, “What are you implying Sugawara?” He bites back,

He walks again, “You can’t go getting all emotional at games like this-“

“I am not emotional-“ you almost hit someone, for making your _friend_ uncomfortable, last time you hit someone you broke their nose! That time they deserved it at least... So we can do this the easy way or the hard way... Tsukki.”

he faces Suga, “Don’t call me that!” He has an innocent look on his face, tilting his head, “Why not? You let Yamaguchi call you that,” he stutters “T-thats different!”

“How so?”

“He’s my best friend-“

“Just a best friend?”

“Wh-what?!”

“Don’t act dumb, you can fool the rest of the team, _but not me.._ ”

“I don’t know what your talking about! He yells,

“Don’t lie to me,” he glares, stepping closer, “You caught feelings for your best friend,” he pauses right in front of the shocked blond, “Didn’t you?” His tone of voice is calm, but something about it makes Tuskishima snap.

“You can’t possibly understand how I feel!!” Tsukishima yells, angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes,

Suga smiles softly with a sad look in his eyes, “I understand completely, your in love with him, and your afraid he wont feel the same, you are protective because you dont want him to fall for anyone else, am I wrong?” Tsukishima’s eyes go wide, “B-but how did you-“

he looks to see Sugawara glancing back at the gym, the others where outside saying goodbyes to Nekoma. The silver haired setter looks at Daichi with so much emotion in his eyes, most evident of them all is sadness, such overwhelming sadness in his eyes. “You love Daichi... Don’t you?” Sugawara nods, “For a long time now,” he places a hand on his shoulder, “Your not alone, if you need anyone to talk to I’m here for you, okay?” and before he can say anything more, Sugawara is gone.

He feels bad for assuming he didn’t know anything, thats an understatement, he feels awful. Of course he can’t be the only one in love! god he was stupid, _Wait...Love...? I just like him, its a crush, its temporary... It will go away... right? Oh god I’m pathetic, what am I doing, I almost hit that bastard Kurro, If Suga hadn’t stopped me I would’ve... I would’ve broken his nose just like that other guy..._

He looks down at his hand and clenches it into a fist, letting his nails dig into his palm to ground himself, he rakes a hand through his sweaty hair and takes a breath before going to join the others before they got suspicious of his whereabouts. No one questions where he and Suga went, Daichi looked like he was about to scold him along with Ukai, but once they see the look on h

is face they realize Sugawara must have done a good enough job already. Suga was currently chatting with a very hyper Hinata, _How does he still have energy??_ nodding along with what he was saying, he looked happy, all the sadness Tsukishima saw in his eyes just a few moments ago was completely gone, not a single trace. _He’s good at masking his emotions... Like me... How often does he do this? If he loves Daichi then I’m guessing for a while..._

After several farewells, high-fives and another adorable Hinata Kenma hug (That sugawara totally didn’t take a picture of) they where off back on the bus heading home, the sun was setting and chatter was slowing down as people fell asleep exhaustion finally hitting.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hadn’t talked since what happened with Kurro, but they still sat next to one another on the bus. 20 minutes into the ride once everyone’s asleep or so close to sleep they couldn’t care, (Besides Takeda since he’s driving, and Ukai who was seated next to him) Yamaguchi pushed a headphone off of Tsukki’s ear, he looked down at this lap, “Are you okay Tsukki?”

He glances up to the boy in question with genuine concern, “Yeah, fine.” He gives a sad smile to the blond, “You sure?”

“Yes... I’m sorry about earlier, I lost my cool.” Yamaguchi goes to grasp his hand, and squeezes it reassuringly, both look straight ahead not meeting gazes. “It’s okay, he was a bit too touchy with me,”

makes a confused sound and looks at him and then down to their hands, “It’s different with you, your my best friend Tsukki, you dork!” He laughs, and Tsukishima smiles. “I hardly know Kurro, he seems nice though.”

Takeda and Ukai where most defiantly not listening to them...

“He’s okay, can be pretty infuriating at times,” he sighs ... There’s a comfortable silence for a few moments,

“He was right about you doing great today though” His cheeks turn slightly pink,

“Thanks Tsukki!” He smiles widely, “You didn’t do half bad yourself,”

“Hey! I did good!” He tries to act offended, “Haha yeah you did I’m just teasing.” He smiles. Yamaguchi yawns, “You should sleep, its been a long day..”

He nods and makes a hum of agreement, he leans against Tsukki slightly then jumps back looking worried, “It’s okay you can lean on me, I don’t bite” he chuckles, the boy looks unsure, but he’s so tired... He leans against the boy, hands still clasped together tightly, as he closes his eyes, and within a few moments he’s out like a light, snoring lightly.

Tsukishima leans over to him and brushes his hair out of his face and then pauses... Then places a kiss on the top of his head, before putting his headphone back on and leaning into the boy,

“Goodnight Tadashi...” he mumbles.

In the front of the bus Takeda and Ukai made eye contact, and glanced back simultaneously and saw the two sleeping teens,

“How long are they going to pin over one another?” Takeda says,

“They’re smart but not that smart, it’s going to take a while” Ukai chuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for Sugawara being the mom friend and he would understand how Tsukki feels,
> 
> (Dont worry will most likely have some Daisuga at some point so Suga wont suffer forever)
> 
> And Takeda and Ukai being worried parents lol.
> 
> In my opinion Tsukki never calls Yamaguchi his given name accept when they where kids sometimes, so when he says it in this chapter its a big whoop. But he only said it cuz he thought no one was listening... (; 
> 
> And yes the item Yamaguchi was getting from his locker will be revealed at some point, along with the conclusion to the bullies! Fluffy chapter up next full of wholesomeness! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!!! UWU
> 
> <3
> 
> As usual thanks for reading I love you all so so much! 
> 
> ~Strawberry!
> 
> (My instagram is Strawberry_Stark btw! Will post art and updates and such)


	5. Thoughts and realization (He’s head over heels...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is sad boi, yet again but he reaches out to Suga for advice and feels a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for clicking yet again! Sorry this got a little more angsty then i was planning, but tsukki does some thinking and I feel like we’re gettin somewhere.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~Strawberry!

School and Volleyball practice had been the usual for Tsukishima, it had been a few days since they’re practice matches with Nekoma, and Coach Ukai was very proud of them for doing so well. Tsukishima was currently at home in his room, the sun was starting to go down, most likely setting in the next hour or so, he hovered his phone over the message icon for Sugawara in his contacts, _What would I even tell him? Ugh this is so stupid... But he said he’s there for me if I need to talk..._ He sat up on his bed and adjusted his glasses. I’ll just say hi, besides we haven’t spoken much since I yelled at him, he could still be mad...

**-Hey Sugawara, how are you?**

He puts his phone down not expecting an answer, but a few moments later *BZZT!*

**Sugawara: I’m pretty good, what about you?**

”Wow that was fast...” He picks up his phone

**-I’m good** _No don’t lie..._ he erases that.

**-I’m okay, I guess.** _Ugh that sounds stupid, whatever..._

**Sugawara: You wanna talk about it?**

**-I don’t know... And I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day, you where just trying to help.**

——

Sugawara smiles at his phone, from where he’s sitting at his desk doing homework, then quickly types a response,

**-It’s fine, I understand why you where upset, no hard feelings.**

**Tsukishima: How do you know if...**

**Tsukishima: If it’s more then a crush?**

The silver haired setter smiles at his phone, and breaths out a sigh, “Wow he’s in deep huh,”

**-You want to be around them constantly, your sad when they leave, can’t stop thinking about them, feel protective of them, that sort of thing, do you experience any of those?**

The chat bubbles appear then disappear, and after a minute he responds

**Tsukishima: Yes, all of them.** He grins,

**-Find yourself blushing in front of them at the littlest things and feel your heart go crazy?**

**Tsukishima: Yes...**

**-Its nothing to be embarrassed about, honestly I kinda knew you’ve liked him for a while now.**

**Tsukishima: What?!**

**-Hey I’m just really observant! I don’t think anyone else knows. Don’t worry.**

**-Oh, here by the way you probably want this. //JPG/A4327Image/Attachment/SleepyYama//**

—————

Tsukki looked at his phone to see Sugawara sent the photo he took of Yamaguchi sleeping on him in the bus, he blushes and covers his face, “Ughh Suga why did you have to take that...” he rubs his hands over his face, knocking his glasses down the bridge of his nose as he groans, he takes them off and puts them on his bedside, and face-plants his face straight into his pillow, Akiteru knocks on his door and opens it without warning, “Hey Kei, what’s going o-“ 

“Umm, are you okay?” He laughs, Tuskishima doesn’t care and mumbles into his pillow, “Get out Akiteru,” He walks in and grabs his phone from where it was left on the bed, “What’s this?” Tsukki shoots up and tries to grab it from him “Nothing leave it alone!” 

He holds the phone away as he looks at it, _Damn his height_ Tsukki thinks, “Sugawara your friend from volleyball, right? Oh wow!” He laughs “Why does he have a picture of Yamaguchi asleep on you??” 

He keeps trying to grab the phone, “No reason, just give it back Akiteru,” he grumbles, “My my so defensive,” He scrolls up and reads the messages, he doesn't say anything as he stops trying to grab the phone and sits down accepting defeat, he puts his head in his hands, “Kei... You like Yamaguchi? So your gay?” He sits down next to him,

”Don’t tell anyone... Please...” he pleads looking up to his brother, “I won’t, promise. And for the record, I’m fine with this okay?”

”You are?” He asks hesitantly, and his brother nods. “Yeah, love is love no matter the gender, I may be straight but it doesn’t mean I don’t accept you.” He hugs him and after a moment Tsukishima hugs back. “I know your going though a hard time right now, and I may not be able to relate to how your feeling, but I’m sure it will get better..” Akiteru says, he pulls away from the hug and stands up. “I’d like to stay longer but I have a date later with my girlfriend, tell mom I stopped by okay?” He nods “See you later little bro!” He waves “Don’t call me tha-!” He closes the door behind him. 

—————

Sugawara watches in confusion as the text bubble appears then disappears over and over, _I knew he’d be flustered at seeing the picture but not this bad..._

**Tsukishima: My brother took the phone, sorry. But why do you still have that picture?!**

**-Ah, that explains why it took you so long, and I still have it cause’ I knew you’d want it. Besides... I collect photos of everyone on the team. :P**

**Tsukishima: Okay first of all was that a fucking emoticon? And second of all the way you phrased that sounded creepy.**

**Tsukishima: You know everyone on the team calls you the team mom right? You keep pictures of us on your phone, scold us, and just act like a parent.**

His mouth is a gape, “What?!” He says out loud, and there’s a muffed ‘you ok?’ From the other side of the house, “Yeah fine, sorry!!”

**Tsukishima: And they call Daichi the dad of the team.**

Its a text but Suga can _hear_ the smug tone in his voice and practically see the smirk he knows is on his face. He blushes madly and responds, 

**-Oh wow I honestly don’t know what to say,**

Tsukki takes this as a sign to continue,

**Tsukishima: Especially Hinata, have you seen the way he looks up to you?**

**-Igfjsjddjsjs-** he smashes his face into the key pad, 

**Tsukishima: So your keysmashing now?**

**\- yEs leave me alone to cry ):**

**Tsukishima: We both know your not crying.**

**\- Yeah, lol. I didn’t know the team liked me that much, or that I was the ‘mom’...**

**\- Do they really call Daichi and I the parents of the volleyball team..?**

He bites his lip waiting for a response, _he’s typing..._

**Tsukishima: Yep.**

He keysmashes again.

——————

The conversation goes on for a while surprisingly, and Tsukishima feels a little better talking to him, even if it was 50/50 of them talking about Yamaguchi and Daichi, but he was in the same boat at him and it made him feel a little less alone. Suga tells him that he should consider telling him and that there’s always a chance of him liking him back, and Tsukishima asks why he hasn’t told Daichi in that case and Suga doesn't have a response to that. After they talk for a while Sugawara says he still has homework to finish and they say goodbye, but he offers to chat again tomorrow, and he thinks he may take him up on that. 

He does end up saving the photo of Yama and him, and if he set it as his phone background.. No one needed know. But he did change his password in case anyone tried to snoop through his phone.

He suddenly feels the need to get out of his room, _maybe I should go on a walk..._ he sighs as he gets up and grabs a coat, his headphones around his neck, and glances at his umbrella in the corner of his room. “Nah,”

And after grabbing his phone and slipping on the long grey coat, he grabs his glasses off the dresser, wipes them off and puts them on blinking a few times to adjust to his vision. He leaves the house and sees his mom unloading groceries, he lets her know Akiteru stopped by, giving her a quick hug since she asked, he told her she was heading out for a walk, and she bit him farewell.

The clouds are grey and blocking the sun, and its kinda windy, but its still a nice day out none the less, he starts walking, no specific direction just walking. He starts to get lost in thought about Yamaguchi and how he feels, before he knew it he was in a unfamiliar area, there where many trees by the sidewalk and he was most certainly out of his neighborhood, the was a children’s playground with no one there, _obviously, its almost 8 at night..._ he scoffs, then a drip lands on his head... Then another, and another, its raining, and without warning its pouring down.

The rain came pouring down mercilessly as Tsukishima ran through it in search of cover, hair getting soaked in the process. Glancing around the area he sees the park with a small play structure, seeing no better option he runs underneath it, the wood shavings are far from comfortable, but its better then mud so he sits down enjoying the temporary dryness as he attempts to wait out the storm.

_What do I feel for Yamaguchi? We’ve been friends for the longest time, how long have I been in love with him? Did I really not notice until these past few weeks? The way my heart beats faster when we hold hands as he excitedly drags me to see something, or when we hug when one of us has a bad day, nine times out of ten it was Yamaguchi that needed the hugs, but I need them sometimes too... When did I become such a physical person? The thought of a friend running up to me and hugging me years a go would have disgusted me, I would push them away and never speak to them again, but then again, Yamaguchi isn’t just my friend, I love him... Besides, now I’m on a team, I’m apart of something, everyone high fives or hugs after a victory, or a pat on the back when someone does well, I’ve changed so much overtime and I have barley realized it..._

The rain continues to fall down from the sky, loud splashing noises all around as it hits trees and nature, buildings and sidewalks, and anything else in its path, Tsukishima can briefly hear a frog croak in the distance by a stream too. The rain though annoying to get caught in, like he is now, was actually very nice, he felt content. The sounds of the droplets as they hit the ground are relaxing, he felt as if he could fall asleep right then and there, besides the uncomfortable playground padding, and the fact he was soaking wet and still had to get home. 

_But should I tell him? How do I even know if he likes boys, he seemed surprised when he found out I was gay on the bus, not that I really said it out loud... I just had to react that way didn’t I? Ugh, but I never expected so many people on the team to swing that way... But they’re more like me then I thought, we at least have that in common... But what if Yamaguchi is homophobic?_ His eyes widen and his heart rate speeds up.

_What if... What if I tell him and he’s disgusted with me?_ His eyes water, _What if he leaves me? Never wants to speak to me again? What if... What if he hates me?_ A tear falls down his cheek, then a matching one on the other side, no ones around to see him cry so he doesn't care. _Guess its better to stay quiet about it..._ He looks out to the rain, 

”I can’t risk losing you Tadashi...” His face is turning red slightly from the tears as they freely fall, he wipes at them furiously being careful of his glasses, he bitterly laughs at himself “I’m so _pathetic”_

  
  


He sits there a little while longer and the rain dies down for a moment, he pulls the hood of his coat over his head and he reluctantly gets up, brushes off the extra wood shavings that remain stuck on his clothes and runs out from under the shelter, His feelings for Yamaguchi are terrifying him, and all he can think as he runs home is

_How am I supposed to hide them?_

He makes it home at 9, he’s soaking wet despite the coat and his mother worries, he tells her he’s fine and go distracted, which was mostly true, he was distracted. He takes a warm shower so he doesn’t get sick, hangs his coat to dry, and changes into a white T-shirt with fuzzy pajama pants that most defiantly weren’t covered in Dino prints, nuh-huh nope.

He’s about to power his phone of but then he gets a text from Suga, its a link to a news article, he confusedly clicks it, and as the page loads he smiles very widely. It’s the report on that the expelled students Rika Yamamoto and Sora Kobayashi where arrested earlier that day. They had been caught trying to mug a woman, someone called the police and stalled them long enough for them to arrive. They tried to resist arrest and one of them ended up with a gunshot would because of it. It was Sora Kobayashi, the one who shoved Yamaguchi into the locker. Tsukishima feels zero pity for the man. He wishes he had gotten worse, _I don’t care how sadistic that sounds, they deserve a lot more then that..._

He tells Sugawara thanks for sending him that, and they say goodnight, after all there was school tomorrow. He takes off his glasses and places them on his bedside table, leans back onto his pillow and is asleep within ten minutes he fell asleep. It usually takes him a lot longer, in fact he only gets a few hours most days, insomnia is a bitch. But the news that they where in jail made him rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Will have a new chapter up in the next few days, I have to think a little more about where the plot is going since I’m getting close to the last of my ideas for the next few chapters. Suga is best comforting mom friend :3
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and have a marvelous day! :3
> 
> Also I’m getting a little better at digital art yay!
> 
> ~Strawberry!


	6. Calendars and candles (A special day awaits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shop for cake ingredients after school, and Tsukki’s calendar is a lot less barren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading yet again! I hope you enjoy the chapterrrrr!!!

Tsukishima woke up the next day feeling decency well rested, he got ready for school and on his way out of his room he saw hung on his door his calendar. His eyes scanned over the days and he saw that his brothers birthday was in 2 days, it wasn’t like he had forgotten, but it was a reminder. There was also another mark the day before his birthday on the calendar, it was a star. He remembered offering to make him a cake, he actually liked baking quite a bit, and although he didn’t see eye to eye often with his older brother he still wanted to do something nice for him. He made a mental note to stop by the store on his way home to get ingredients since he knew the kitchen didn’t have everything he needed.

He gets his bag and gives a glance to his shelf with his dinosaur figurines, straightens his glasses and he’s off to school. 

———

“Hey Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greets, they’re at the crossroads where they’re neighborhoods link where they meet every day to walk together to school. 

“Hi,” he replies simply, as they walk side by side, they didn’t usually talk a lot, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. After a few minutes of walking Tsukishima has an idea... _Wait, I could invite him to help me bake Akiteru’s cake... No thats selfish, you just want to spend more time with him..._ He shook his head, _I thought I decided yesterday that it was best to try and keep distance! But thats so hard when I just wanna be around him..._

They ended up talking a little on the way there’s, Yamaguchi starting the conversation taking about his book about stars and constellations, the one they read on the bus, and parts he found interesting, Tsukishima mostly just nodding along.

”Ah, this is probably boring to you, sorry Tsukki,” He rubs the back of his head, “No, I like it.” Yamaguchi makes an ‘oh’ noise and continues his rant smiling. Once they made it to school they split to go to their classes, but they did have some later in the day that they shared, and they ate lunch together. Tsukishima had finished his work in a class early and got out a note pad and started making a list for things he’d need for the cake...

After their classes and lunch, they went to volleyball practice.

—

”Hinata stop fumbling you receives Boke!” Kageyama yelled, the ginger stuck his tongue out. “I’m working on it Bakeyama!!” 

The club was loud today, the crazy quick duo where at it again arguing, Noya and Tanaka where shouting over the littlest things, Sugawara scolding everyone as necessary which was happening a lot today, everyone was just very hyper. _How annoying..._ Yachi looked nervous at the loud atmosphere, but Kiyoko held her hand and was by her side. 

Hinata and Kageyama where now physically fighting, _great..._ “Hey! You two need to calm down!” Daichi yelled, and then face palmed letting out an aggravated sigh, Suga put a hand on his shoulder “They sure are a handful huh?” He chuckled, “Yeah, I couldn’t deal with those two without you half the time,” Sugawara’s cheeks got dusted slightly pinker, “Haha mom and dad are stressed!” Noya yelled from across the court, “We are not! Shut it Nishinoya!” Daichi yelled. But didn’t deny them being the team parents... 

“Noya, Hinata and Kageyama one flying lap, now!” Sugawara yelled, they all groaned but complied as they went around the court. 

Takana went to go practice with Tsukishima as he spiked and Tsukki worked on his blocks, and Yamaguchi was doing his float serve again, the gym was a little less loud once the three where done with their laps, but there was no more fighting, thank goodness, _I dont think Daichi could have taken anymore yelling._ Tsukishima thinks. 

They take a break towards the end as everyone gets some water, Nishinoya was chatting with Asahi, but not loudly...? He seemed more quiet then usual and less sure of himself, but he looked happy, Yamaguchi and Hinata are talking about some new cafe that opened up, “Yeah it’s not too far from here actually, like a thirty minute walk or something,” Yams says, “Wow thats so cool! We should all go there sometime!!” He smiles, “That actually sounds pretty fun!” He agrees, Sugawara looks over “Oh- I know the place your talking about, I’ve heard good things about it.” 

“Yeah!” Hinata says, “We should all go there as like, team bonding or something!!” He grins and Suga puts a hand on his chin, “Hmm, your right Hinata,” he turns to the others, “That sound fun?” They nod and agree and Nishinoya says ‘Yeah!!’ Pumping his fist in the air, Kageyama sounds annoyed at the idea but agrees nonetheless, Tsukishima stays silent, “How does day after tomorrow after school sound for you guys?” They all agree, 

“Tsukishima, does that work for you?” Sugawara asks with a slight concerned look at the quiet blond, “Oh, um, its my brothers birthday that day, sorry can’t make it.” He says adjusting his spots goggles. “Then we can do it the day after, right guys?” he turns to the others and they all agree, “Yeah fine with me!” Tanaka yells grinning. _Oh, they rescheduled... That’s... Nice of them..._ he smiles.

Practice goes smoothly from there on, and soon Yamaguchi and him are on their way out of the gym with a quick farewell to their team. They change and get ready to leave, “I have to go to the store to get some stuff, you can go on without me, see you tomorrow Yamaguchi,” The blond says turning away and starts to walk off, and the shorter boy runs after him “I’ll go with you!” He grins, “If that’s okay?” He adds on quickly, “Sure,”

He pulls out his list from earlier, “I’m going to bake a cake for Akiteru tomorrow, since it’s his birthday the day after.” He states, Yamaguchi leans over to see the list, “That’s nice of you Tsukki! I’m sure he will appreciate that,” the blond nods.

”Wanna help me make it?” _NO! Why did you ask that you dumbass! I thought we decided we weren’t going to invite him over!! Ugh I’m so selfish..._ he scolds himself.

The green-brown haired boy’s eyes light up, “Really? That sounds fun, sure!” 

They walk a little more and soon arrive at the grocery store, they go off Tsukishima’s list and get a hand basket for the items, Yamaguchi helps lead them through the aisles as they get everything on the list, it was going to be a white cake with buttercream frosting, simple but that was his brothers favorite type of cake. They also got some colorful sprinkles for on top. They check out and start to head towards their usual path home when Yamaguchi pauses and realizes, “Wait, do you have birthday candles at home?”

_Crap, they didn’t, and he forgot to put them on the list._ “No, we don’t” His eyes widen and he runs a hand over his face, “Crap...”

”No problem, we can stop at Ukai’s shop, its on the way home and I’m sure there’s some kind of candle there!” Yamaguchi offers, “Oh yeah, you right, good idea Yamaguchi.” The freckled boy grins widely. Once they make it its pretty late and the store closes within the half hour, the sliding doors open with a digital tone noise going off, Ukai is behind the counter reading a newspaper, “The store closes soon so make it qui-“ He looks up, “Oh, what are you two doing here?” He questions with an eyebrow raised, “Sorry Ukai, we came to get some birthday candles, we forgot to get them at a different store and this was on the way home, so here we are.” Yamaguchi explains.

He nods and points, “Back of the store near the cards,” he smiles a little and goes back to reading his newspaper. 

They end up finding a small section with some candles.They debated for a solid minute on what color, red or blue but in the end decided on red. _Seems like a color he’d like more._ They didn’t get 22 of them cause’ that would crowd the cake too much, but they got a 12 pack. They quickly check out and say goodbye to Ukai. Tuskishima puts the candles in a reusable bag that was slung around his shoulder containing the ingredients they bought earlier. 

They continue walking home and its really dark out, around 8:30 at night, Tuskishima and Yamaguchi had already texted their mothers saying that they where getting groceries so they wouldn’t worry. The street lamps became more sparse as the got into their neighborhoods and right before the crossroads where they would spit up there’s a very dark patch where a street lamp had a broken light, Yamaguchi trips over a small divot in the ground with a startled noise, Tuskishima quickly grabs around his waist with one arm and holds one of his outstretched arms in his other hand keeping him balanced. 

“T-thanks Tuskki,” he stands up on shaky legs, “Be more careful okay?” He asks with concern and the boy nods, they’re both blushing but its so dark neither can see it. They say their goodbyes and Yamaguchi gives him a very quick hug before skipping off to his neighborhood, “See you tomorrow Tsukki!!” He yells behind him leaving a stunned Tsukishima Kei standing there. 

_Did... Did he just hug me?_ He blushes immensely _What was that for???_ He was most certainly not mad about it though, just confused.

He makes it home safely and once he gets though the door he puts away the groceries and says hello to his mom, “Oh Kei, your package arrived sweetie!” She says, _hmm, so it did arrive on time, good._ He takes it and thanks her for letting him know, he sits it down on his desk and opens it. “Perfect,” he states as he lifts the small item out of the box examining it. It was a small strap bracelet, the thick band of fake leather dyed a very dark blue, almost black, it had star constellations all over it that where sewn on by hand with silver thread, and in the middle of it a small metal piece attached to the material with small and large metal grommets, it engraved with the date he and Yamaguchi met...

  


He glances at his calendar and sees the star that was drawn on tomorrow. 

The anniversary he and Yamaguchi met. 

_Is this too personal? What if he doesn’t like it?_ The truth was Yamaguchi loved bracelets and necklaces, he just didn’t have any to wear, he had mentioned it once to Tsukishima months ago, and how he was nervous to buy any because its less common for men to wear jewelry. Be he had always thought it was cool, and that stuck with him in the back of his mind, so a month ago he had this custom made by a artist he saw online, she took commissions for completely customizable jewelry, of course it wasn’t cheap but the craftsmanship was amazing and just holding it he could tell it would last a lifetime, it had a metal clasp at the back and it was measured to fit him, or at least should fit him, he went of his wrist size and made it a little smaller since Yamaguchi was in fact- smaller then him. 

He smiled as he ran his thumb across the metal plaque in the center and he felt the divots where it was engraved, it had the day they met on it, as well as the year. (I couldn’t find the actual date anywhere online so I’m not going to say the date, so just uhh make something up) He carefully placed it in his desk drawer and he threw the box out, he got ready for bed, showered, and did the little homework he had that day which he was happy about. But he couldn’t stop thinking about if he would like the gift or not... 

_We’ve given each other gifts or cards on the anniversary before so this isn’t something new... But it is a step up from what I usually do,_ Most years he’d give him a card saying he’s happy to be his best friend, or a small trinket, but they had gotten a lot closer this year and a lot had happened so he felt it necessary to give him something important, something that he would hopefully have forever, besides he wanted to spoil him a little.

“Ugh” he slumps back onto his bed and reaches for his phone, he flips it open and texts Sugawara, _I know he’s still up at this time._

**-Hey can I ask for your opinion on something?**

**Sugawara:** **Sure, ask away.**

**-I got a gift for Yamaguchi... Its our anniversary of us meeting tomorrow.**

**Sugawara: Aww that’s awesome! What is it?**

He gets up and opens the drawer and takes a picture of the bracelet and sends it.

**-JPG//Bracelet//352/.//**

**-He loves stars, so I got this custom made for him, he also likes jewelry.**

**Sugawara: OMG thats so thoughtful and cool! I’m sure he will love it, I didn’t know he liked jewelry!**

**-Yeah, he just doesn’t own any, he was kinda nervous to buy some since not many guys wear it these days.**

**Sugawara: Yeah thats silly that it’s so ‘weird’ for boys to wear jewelry, its not like girls own it :P**

**Sugawara: I think It’s a awesome gift, what does the middle part mean though?**

**-It’s the day we first met.**

**Sugawara: Wow that long ago?! You’ve been friends since childhood huh?**

**-Yeah.**

**Sugawara: Well I think that’s super cool, I’m sure he will love it, you shouldn’t be nervous.**

**-Your right, thank you Suga.**

**Sugawara: Oooooh you called me Suga! Haha so you don’t hate fun nicknames! ((:**

**-Ugh I don’t hate nicknames, I just don’t use them often.**

**Sugawara: Well I’m touched we’re close enough friends that you called me Suga :D**

**-Stop with the emoticons already.**

**Sugawara: Never :3**

**-Goodnight.**

**Sugawara: Night Tsukishima.**

He had become a lot closer with the silver haired setter in the past few days, they texted a good amount and he could safely say he was a very good friend of his. They would vent to each other about Yamaguchi or Daichi or anything else on their minds, or just talk. It was nice to know he had someone to talk to. 

He plugs his phone in to charge and shuts it off. He looks at the clock, its 10:00, _Crap I gotta get some sleep._

He walks over to the calendar and with a blue marker he draws a small coffee cup on the day after his brothers birthday, (Akiteru’s birthday was marked with a drawing of a cake slice) he looked at the symbol he drew. The day he would go to the new cafe with the volleyball team to hangout and do ‘team bonding’ as Suga called it, he wanted to act annoyed like he wasn’t looking forward to it but he was, the thought of becoming closer with his other teammates like how he is with Suga made him happy, and as salty and rude as he may appear... He really wanted to have some friends... He was kinda a shy person not that many people knew this, unlike Yamaguchi who you could tell was on the shyer side, he would hide it. Be smug and rude to avoid conversations or confrontation or act annoyed with everyone. But maybe just maybe, he could let his walls down for his volleyball team. 

He gets under the covers and before turning of his lamp he gazes at the calendar one last time. The star icon on tomorrows date. The cake drawing after it, and the coffee cup icon after that.

And compared to the rest of his calendar, those three days where the only ones with drawings on them. 

_It will be fine, he’ll like the gift..._ he takes of his glasses and puts them on the bedside as usual and turns of the light. 

He falls asleep within five minutes this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was so fun to write!
> 
> I’m a sucker for Tuskki actually being a soft boi under all that salt, everyone needs some good friends am i right? And I know its not really cannon that Yams loves stars but so many people have posted art and stories about it and its kinda common knowledge that its a head cannon at this point, people representing his freckles with starts and since Tsukki is the moon they go hand in hand. (:
> 
> Will have a cute baking chapter next, and of course Tuskki giving that gift to Yams!
> 
> Stay tuned my lovelies, and thank you all so much for the nice comments, its the only thing keepin me going during this quarantine. <3
> 
> ~Strawberry!


	7. The boy and the bracelet (Why are they so blind?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pep talk from Sugawara, Tsukishima bakes a cake for his brothers birthday with Yamaguchi. They also exchange gifts since it’s their anniversary of the first day they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days! but its a little longer then most chapters so I hope you enjoy!

“Shut up boke Hinata!” Kageyama yelled across the gym, “Just admit it, your tosses are off today!!” He screams back, “They are not!” He glares,

  
  
  


_Why can’t everyone just shut up? Is that too much to ask???_ Tsukishima’s forehead creased in annoyance.

  
  
  


He had woken up that day feeling decently well rested, got up as per usual, nothing out of the ordinary, he felt very confident about giving Yamaguchi the gift today, but as the hours pressed on, and classes faded quickly, _too quickly_ he thought. He started losing courage, he felt unsure if it was an okay thing to give him, most outsiders would see it as weird and kinda romantic, but they’d been friends for so long, and Yamaguchi had always wanted some kind of jewelry but never had any before, so see? It wasn’t too romantic, not at all! 

  
  
  


But what if he sees it that way? What then? If that happens, should he tell Yamaguchi how he feels? 

  
  


_No, stop thinking that way, your not telling him. You can’t risk losing him…_

  
  


He wanted to talk to someone about it, that someone being Suga, but he couldn’t, he had already bothered him enough, and besides it was in the middle of volleyball practice, and he was spacing out! 

  
  


Noya was a little quieter then usual, that had been happening a lot. But the blond was too worried about his own problems to really care. 

  
  


After a little more of mindlessly going through practice they called a break and everyone rushed over to their water bottles and started conversation with one another, the usual chatter that Tsukishima was used to filtering out when it got too annoying, he wishes he could just leave for ten minutes, put on his headphones and listen to a few songs and recollect his feelings. But he couldn't, he didn’t have time.

  
  
  


He was heading to his house right after practice to bake with Yamaguchi, and then exchange gifts and presumably hang out until he had to go home. 

  
  


“Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi said extra cheerfully, as walked over to the tall middle blocker, as if he read his thoughts he sat down next to him and said “You exited for baking later?” With a questioning tone and a tilt of his head, his hair flopped to the side slightly and Tsukishima couldn’t help but think this was torture to see him this cute when he was trying to not confess his love to the green-brown haired boy.

  
  


He nodded, “Yeah, should be fun.” He said taking another sip of his water, a moment of silence passes between the two until he speaks again, “Remember what day it is?” Yamaguchi said with a smirk on his lips and a a sparkle in his eyes, he already knew the answer, but it seemed he was really exited and wanted to talk about it.

  
  


“Silly Yamaguchi,” he sighed, “Of course I remember what day it is,” he ruffled his hair, _Shit why did I do that?_

  
  


Sugawara smiled at that two, no one heard their conversation being too immersed in their own, Noya was talking to Asahi yet again, looking slightly more confident then before, and Kageyama and Hinata where arguing about something… Again…

  
  


“Oh!” Daichi clapped his hands together, “Guys, when we got to the cafe in a few days, don’t forget an umbrella okay?” He smiles at the team, “Sugawara checked the forecast and its likely to rain,” Sugawara smiled from beside the captain, “Thanks for that by the way,” he pats the silver haired boys shoulder making him blush ever so slightly, “No problem Dai!” He grinned.

  
  
  
  


Practice goes on smoothly from there on, and soon it’s over with Ukai and Takeda saying good job and to get some rest after cleaning the gym, which also goes by way to quickly, there’s just the net to put away at this point and Sugawara asks politely for Daichi and Yamaguchi to handle it, and they do while the others quickly finish the chores they where doing.

  
  


Sugawara whispers to Tsukishima, “Follow me,” and makes a motion with his hands towards theclub room, once inside, and luckily no one is there yet he releases a sigh, “Before you say anything, I _saw_ how distracted you where today, it’s going to go great so you need to stop worrying!” He raises his voice at his friend as he steps closer waving a finger in his face. 

  
  


“But what if h-“ Sugawara hits him in the side **“** ** _negativity begone!!”_ **And he flinches back, “Hey!!”

  
  


“Stop. Worrying.” He says sternly, “Now you are going to calm down, get changed and go bake that cake with him!” Yet another finger gets pointed at his face. _He knew about that? Wow he really does pay attention..._

Sugawara really was the best hype man, and although it was annoying sometimes the blond was beyond great full to have someone like him as his friend. 

He just nods with a small smile, he felt a little better. But it was very scary that he could see through people that easily, he shudders just thinking about it.

  
  
  
  


The team joins them quickly and they all grab their things and change, Hinata is still full of energy as always, he looks up towards Kageyama and eagerly talks to the taller about something with a large smile on his face.

  
  
  


They’re walking home, and chatting about the cake and the plans for making it, the sky is turning shades of orange and yellow that fade into soft pinks as the sun sets in the horizon, the last rays of sunshine shining down on their path home. It was really beautiful, Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi mid ramble about something. _He is really beautiful…_ he thinks. How someone could possibly bully him was beyond his understanding, like when they where younger and those kids targeting him for being ‘weak’ and for his freckles. 

  
  


Tsukishima loved his freckels, they where like little stars across his face, and it was a funny coincidence how he loved the sky and stars.

  
  


Once there Tsukishima realizes his mom isn’t home, _must have gone grocery shopping._ They set off to the kitchen and get out ingredients for the cake, including two circular pans. 

  
  


“I brought your gift over by the way,” Yamaguchi comments from where he is getting a stirring spoon out of a drawer. The blonds eyes widen for a moment, he knew the boy got him something like they do every year, but he wasn’t expecting him to bring it up like that out of the blue. 

“I have yours too, wanna exchange when the cake’s in the oven?” 

He nods eagerly, “Yeah!” 

“But first,” Tsukishima goes to a thin broom closet and pulls out two aprons, one is green with a cartoonish dinosaur pattern, it was very cute, and the other is yellow with a equally cute cat pattern on it. He holds them out, “Which one do you want?”

  
  


He giggles, “Those are so cute!” Tsukishima blushes, “My mom got them, now just pick one okay?” He reaches for the cat print one and ties it on himself after slipping his head through the main loop, and Tsukishima does the same with the other, they finish getting out supplies, they pull up the recipe from Tsukishima’s phone and prop it up on the counter.

They preheat the oven to 350, which is the usual temperature for most cakes.

They get out the flour and measure the required amount, but when Yamaguchi dumps the measuring cup in the bowl flower still poofs out of it slightly, and some settles on Yamaguchi’s face an apron, Tsukishima smirks, “Glad I made you wear that apron,”

  
  


Yamaguchi laughs and they continue on baking, cracking eggs, adding pinches of salt, some sugar and such. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima take turns whisking the batter so its smooth and has no clumps in it. 

  
  


“Have you greased the pan yet Tsukki?” Yamaguchi tilts his head, “No, thanks for reminding me,” He puts non stick on the two pans and Yamaguchi holds the bowl for him tilting it slowly as he holds a rubber spatula and scrapes the batter out and disperses it evenly between the two circular pans. They open the oven and put them in, set a timer for 22 minutes and wash their hands.

  
  


“Looks good, thanks for helping,” Tsukishima looks at the freckled boy, he nods with a grin, “Yeah! It was fun, should we make frosting now?” 

  
  


“Nah, we can do that while it cools,” He glances at the boy, and smirks, Yamaguchi’s eyes light up knowing what he was implying, “I’ll go get it!!” He smiles and goes to his backpack and fishes around, after a moment he clutches a small box in his hands, and walks over to the blond, he looks nervous.

  
  


“I hope you like it..” He says after a moment of just standing there, he opens his hands and offers the box to him, he takes it and opens it gently, 

His eyes widen and a genuine smile spreads across his face, it was a very detailed Stegosaurs figurine, glued onto a small metal base, it looked like it took a long time to make, it was painted shades of green.

“I saw this a while ago while I was on my way to school in a store, it was red though, I uh, I painted it for you…” He fiddles with his shirt hem and looks down, a small blush on his face,

  
  


“Since I know you like green a lot more then red… Do you like it?”

  
  


_I saw that box before, that… That’s what he went to go get from his locker when he was attacked..! He, he went back to his locker to get a gift for me..? Oh my gosh this is really accurate too! He remembers my favorite colors?_

“I love it, thank you so much Yamaguchi,” He hugs the boy without a second thought, and he stiffens slightly in surprise, but quickly wraps his arms around the tall blond and embraces the hug, smiling against the material of his shirt, cause’ well, he was really short in comparison to him. They pull out of the hug and Tsukishima coughs into his hand and looks away, “Sorry,” 

  
  


“It’s fine, I hug you all the time,” he smiles sheepishly, “I’ll go get your gift, be right back.” He walks out of the room Dino in hand and heads up to his room,

  
  


Once he gets the he goes to his shelf of figurines and scoots them all over slightly and puts the new one in the middle of them all. He goes to his desk drawer and opens it, he glances down at the bracelet and picks it up looking at the piece of jewelry with concern.

  
  


_Sugawara said it was a good gift, he’s gonna like it, I’m sure… Stop freaking out, stop it Kei your fine!_ He shakes his head vigorously, “You got this…” he says to himself, and clutches the item tightly in his hand and quickly makes his way back to the kitchen.

  
  


Yamaguchi is where he left him, but he’s dusting some flour off his face and hair, _Took him a while to realize it was still there, haha cute.._ he smiles softly before walking around the corner, “You missed a spot,” he points at his nose where the was a large spot of flour, he wipes his cheek. Tsukishima laughs lightly, “No. right-“ he reaches over and gently dusts it off his face with his other hand, “-There,” He retracts his hand after getting rid of the remaining flour, the boy blushes slightly and glances away, “Thanks Tsukki,” 

  
  


_Oh I made him blush, you must have made him uncomfortable, ugh, damn it Kei why do you always mess stuff up?_ He scolds himself,

  
  


“So,-“ He breaks the silence, “I know you mentioned a while ago that you like jewelry…” he trails off looking away Yamaguchi looks very exited and he smiles widely, “h-here,” He opens his hand and extends it to him, the dark navy bracelet sitting in the palm of his hand, the metal plaque sparkles slightly under the light but Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkle more. 

  
  


“Oh my- It’s-“ His eyes water and he covers his mouth with his hands, “It’s perfect, I- I love it!!” He picks it up and looks at it in closer detail, “Is this the-?” He nods, “The day we met..” A tear falls from Yamaguchi’s eye, he jumps at the blond hugging him tightly, arms thrown around his neck, “Thank you Kei! I love it so much!!” 

  
  


Just then Akiteru walks in, “Hey little bro just stopping by to- Oh am I interrupting something?” He smirks raising a brow, Yamaguchi jumps back and steps behind Tsukishima with a startled noise, “No! I mean, no, what are you doing here??” He asks clearly annoyed, “I told you I was going to be baking for you didn’t I?” He glares at his brother,

  
  


“What? I was bored and wanted to see you!” He smiles, “It smells good so far!” 

Tsukishima points to the door, “Get out Akiteru, its not done yet!” 

He waves a dismissive hand, and starts walking that way, “Fine, fine, didn’t mean to interrupt, don't need to get _salty_ with me little bro!” He winks and Yamaguchi hides further behind him, “Out.” He says once more, pointing at the door, glaring daggers into his brother, 

“I’m going I’m going!” He shouts, and he leaves closing the front door with a soft click, 

  
  


He turns around to a startled Yamaguchi, “C-can you help me put it on?” He offers the bracelet to him and he extends his left wrist, he nods and opens the metal clasp and gently clips it around his wrist, it fits him perfectly, _Glad I got the measurements right…_

  
  


He takes his arm back and looks at the piece of jewelry on his wrist, looking at it from different angles in the light, his eyes showed a lot of happiness in them, and Tsukishima felt amazing knowing that was because of him. 

  
  


“Thank you so much Tsukki, it’s beautiful..” he glances at his wrist with a small smile on his lips, “Your welcome, I’m so glad you like it, I wasn’t sure if it was the right gift…” He trails off looking away, Yamaguchi takes his hand and looks him in the eyes, “It was the perfect gift,” He leans in slightly to the blond, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks, his heart beats faster,

  
  


Tsukishima’s face looks no different, and without realizing it he’s leaning in too, their faces are mere inches apart, he can feel the shorter boy’s breath on his face, _What are we doi-_

  
  


**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*_ **

  
  


The oven timer goes off loudly, causing the two to jump apart, faces red and embarrassed, 

  
  


“I-Sorry we shou-“

“Y-yeah your righ-“

“T-the cake is-“

“Y-yeah, l-lets go-“

  
  
  


They stutter at each other, making their way to take the cake out of the oven.

They don’t talk for several minutes as they take out a metal rack and flip the cakes out of the pans, letting them cool on the counter, they get out bowls for the frosting and Tsukishima pulls up another recipe for buttercream on his phone and they go through the steps robotically, they make no eye contact, they don’t talk or laugh, its silent. 

  
  


_Oh god what was I doing? Did I try to kiss him? Kei what are you doing!! But he was leaning in too… Does he like me..? No, he was just confused, there’s no way… Ugh, I need to say something, I can’t just leave this unresolved…_

  
  


He’s mixing the frosting when he looks over to Yamaguchi who is getting a serving plate for the cake, “M-maybe we should just forget abo-“

“Ye-yeah, I- sorry, I didn’t know what I was doi-“

“N-no it’s okay it was my fault too, lets just forget about that, okay?”

“Y-yeah…”

  
  


After a minute Yamaguchi says something about Hinata and Kageyama’s latest argument, clearly trying to change the subject, and he welcomes it. Soon they’re frosting the cake with the fluffy white icing and chatting about random things, Yamaguchi looks happy.

  
  


“Oh, could you get the candles and sprinkles off the counter?” Tsukishima asks with a offset spatula in his hand, “Sure Tsukki!” 

  
  


They put some small rainbow sprinkles on the cake, and gently place a few candles around the edge of the round cake, there’s a border with white icing made of little frosting swirls. The whole cake is white but the candles and sprinkles add a nice amount of color. They step back and take a look at the cake, and Yamaguchi offers him a high five, he takes it. “Good job Tsukki, it looks great!”

“Thanks, but you helped with it as much as I did.” 

“Aww, thanks Tsukki!” He grins, “Lets put it in the fridge until you give it to him tomorrow, Kay?” He nods, picking up the cake carefully and placing it on a open shelf in the fridge, closing the door gently to not shake it at all. Glancing back at the kitchen he gets to work wiping off the counters, covered in flour and sugar and frosting specs, Yamaguchi starts doing the dishes, and in a half an hour they have it clean.

They take off their aprons and put them to the side to wash later,

Tsukishima looks at the oven’s clock, “Wow, it’s 9:36 already… Guess we where baking a while..” he sighs clearly tired. “Wanna stay over?” The blond would normally scold himself for asking, but it was very late and already dark out, and although the walk to his house wasn’t super far he didn’t want the freckled boy to trip like last time. If he wasn’t there he could have rolled his ankle. 

  
  


“O-oh, you sure that’s okay? I mean it is your brothers birthday tomorrow…” He trails off looking elsewhere, “Yeah, he won’t care. Not saying that you can’t go home if you want!” He looks away embarrassed “It’s just late and I don’t want you to get hurt on the way back or anything..”

  
  


“Aww, Tsukki cares!” Yamaguchi giggles “Hey I take offense to that” He says with a fake glare.

  
  


“Well sure, but I don’t have any pajamas with me,” He looks down at his clothes, his school uniform, it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep in. Luckily he was wearing the apron. 

_Crap, he’s going to have to borrow my clothes…_ Not that he minded, but the first time he saw Yamaguchi wearing his clothes he almost imploded with how cute the boy looked, that day of the storm when those bullies chased the…

  
  


“You can borrow some of mine, come on.” He waves as he walks to his room, they get there and Yamaguchi takes notice of how the dinosaur figurine is placed in the middle of his shelf and smiles. Meanwhile Tsukishima is using all his willpower to not give him an oversized sweater to wear. It doesn’t work, he give him a red oversized sweater and grey sweatpants, the same combo he gave him during the storm. _I can’t help it, he was too cute wearing them last time…_ The sweater was a little baggy on him so when Yamaguchi wore it it was _very_ oversized, he had sweater paws for crying out loud!

  


He gets himself a pair of fuzzy dino pj pants and a basic white t-shirt. He didn’t care about the embarrassing pajama bottoms, Yamaguchi knew full well how much he loved dinosaurs and he wasn’t ashamed to wear such things in front of him. 

  
  


They get changed and decide to watch a movie before bed, they turn on the TV in the living room and put on Jurassic Park, Yamaguchi’s choice, which made the blond very happy. After a while Tsukishima starts drifting off, leaning over against the pillows, Yamaguchi feels tired too, feeling himself lean over on the same side of the couch as him, they’re both worn out and neither says anything as they cuddle together. Like they did when they where kids, they may not have done it in a few years, but it still felt natural, holding one another as they fall asleep. 

  
  


It only took Tsukishima one minute to fall asleep this time. 

  
  
  


Not too long after his mom came home, arms full of that weeks groceries, she saw the cake in the fridge and smiled, shortly after spotting the two boys passed out on the couch, she turned off the TV and gently placed a soft blanket over the two, turning off the lights as she left, but making sure to snap a picture of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was a doozy to write, this was my second take of this chapter, I was originally going to have it start from the beginning of the day like last one, but I wanted to switch things up. Have some chaps that are just jumping straight into it ya know? And some where there’s more detail, keeping you guys on your toes!!
> 
> I was trying my hardest to keep the drawing black and white like the others, but I couldn’t help myself! Whoopsies! (Why does Yams have to be so baby all the time??) >.<
> 
> I have so many ideas for later chapters, and a VERY angsty one in mind, and crying,,,, SORRY I CANT HELP IT! But that one wont be until the end of the series.
> 
> I also have a plan for Yamaguchi liking jewelry very soon, hint hint, *cough* ear piercing *Couch cough* 
> 
> Woah who said that?? Not me (>//_ //<)
> 
> Should I have a chapter in Yamaguchi’s POV? Would that be something y’all would want? Let me know in the comments!! Anyway I hope you all have a fantastic day, thanks as always for the comments and kudos, they mean so very much to me.
> 
> As always, until the next chapter my lovelies! 
> 
> ~Strawberry~ <3
> 
> INSTAGRAM: Strawberry_Stark


	8. A confident Yamaguchi! (And a flustered Sugawara...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi works on his self confidence and doing what he wants, and Sugawara gets a very unexpected question asked by none other then Daichi!~ (;
> 
> (Please read notes at the end!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This chap took a little longer then I thought but I’m so happy with it!! Especially what happens with Suga and Daichi, NO SPOILERS GO READ!~~
> 
> Thanks for reading yet agaiN!!!~~~~~
> 
> ~Strawberry <3

Yamaguchi woke up first, he was startled by the position they where in, not unhappy with it though, but he quickly got out of the taller boys grasp, moving his arm off his hip and slowly scooting off the couch, he didn’t want Tsukishima to be mad at him if he woke up and found them cuddled together, not that he would be, but of course the boy worried, for so many years Tsukishima hated any physical reassurance, or touch of any kind, unless it was his mom. And occasionally his brother, but he still got mad at him most times he tried to hug him…

  
  


_Did we fall asleep during the movie? Must have, the TV is off… And where did this blanket come from?_

  
  


Realization dawned on him like a brick to the face, eyes widening and face turning red, 

  
  


_Oh god his mom saw us,_ he looks over to the boy still sleeping soundly on the couch, makes a glance at the clock, _still have about 10 minutes before we need to start getting ready for school… I can let him sleep a little more._

  
  
  


Tsukishima never really talked about it, but Yamaguchi still knew he had insomnia, no matter how early he went to bed, or how hard he tried he always had trouble sleeping. 

  
  


_He seems pretty fast asleep right now though. I wish I could let him sleep in more, but it’s a school day…_ he frowns,

  
  


If it was the weekend you bet Yamaguchi would have played dead so he could stay with him more, being held by the blond and letting all his worries and anxieties drift away. But he didn’t have that luxury, or the opportunity for something like that to happen again in the foreseeable future, so he was a little upset. 

  
  


He goes to his uniform from yesterday, going into the bathroom and changing into it, luckily since he washes it daily one day of it not being washed wasn’t the end of the world, so it didn’t look dirty or smell. 

  
  


He find’s Kei’s mom in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove, she turns around hearing the entrance of Yama.

“Oh hey sweetie! Is he still asleep?” She asks with a smile, she was always such a kind presence and Yamaguchi felt lucky to know such a nice woman, she had known him for years after all, she treated him like one of her own kids. 

  
  


He nods, “Yeah, I was gonna let him sleep until he needs to get ready for school.” 

  
  


“Hmm, thats a good plan,” she goes back to stirring the pot but is still paying attention to the conversation. 

  
  


“He sure is sleeping like a rock today,” She adds on looking happy, “Too bad he doesn’t sleep this well every night… I worry about him…”

  
  


Yamaguchi makes a hum of agreement, “Do you need help cooking anything?” He asks walking beside her, “No thanks sweetie, but you could do me a favor and take these-“ She gestures to the side of the counter, where there’s two plates each with some toast with jam, and a few chopped up bits of fruit, “- Over to Tuskishima and you two eat” She smiles 

  
  


He nods with a wide grin “Sure, thank you so much Ms.Tsukishima!” He puts a plate in each hand, she giggles, “No problem Sweetie, go wake him up so he has time to eat!” She calls out as he leaves the room

  
  
  


Placing the food down on the table, he kneels on the floor by the couch, a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, _He looks so peaceful…_ His hand swipes through his hair briefly, and Yamaguchi takes a moment to gaze at his features, his face was calm and not guarded and defensive like he is at school, his mouth was in a perfect line, neither frowning nor smiling. His breathing was even, and he looked like he was getting a lot of rest. 

  
  


_Ughh I really don’t wanna wake him…_ He frowns, “Tsukki, it's time to wake up,” he calls softly, 

  
  


No reaction, “Tsukki we have school…” He says a little louder, he stirs in his sleep slightly making a grumbling noise, _Aww…_

  
  


_Well, he’s still mostly asleep so I guess I could…_

  
  


“Kei-kun wake up..” He calls softly, almost a whisper. 

  
  


His eyes flutter open, and Yamaguchi scoots back as he sits up and rubs his eyes, “Yamaguchi?” He questions looking around, “I’m here,” he waves and Tsukishima looks over to him, 

  
  


_Did he hear that or was he still mostly asleep?..._

  
  


His eyesight without glasses was pretty bad, not horrible but bad, very bad. Everything would be extremely blurry for him and it made it very hard to maneuver around.

  
  


“Glasses?” He asks voice small like a child, he squints his eyes trying to focus on Yamaguchi’s blurry outline. _It’s been so long since I’ve slept over where I woke up first I forgot that he’s so gentle and calm in the morning, cute…_

  
  


He reaches over to the coffee table where the plates sat, and gets his glasses that where half-hazardy thrown there last night. Gently placing them on his face with a grin, Tsukishima blinks a few times adjusting them with his hands until they sit just right. 

“You mom made us breakfast, eat up then you gotta get ready for school, I let you sleep in a little so we don’t have a lot of time.”

  
  


He tilts his head to the side, still sleepy, “You, let me sleep in?” He looks confused and happy, Nodding with a smile he replies, “Yes cause’ you really needed it Tsukki!” He grins, and Tsukishima yawns throwing his arms up and stretching them back, still in his sleepy _‘I’m not quite awake yet so I’m being really cute and childish’_ phase.

  
  


They eat with small chatter as Tsukishima wakes up and starts to regain his normal attitude, They finish quickly and he leaves to go change his clothes, in which Yamaguchi takes that chance to take their empty plates and take them to the kitchen, he was about to wash them as he rolls up his sleeves but Kei’s mom insists it’s not necessarily and takes them from him.

  
  


She starts to wash the two plates with Yamaguchi standing next to her, she glances over to him, he’s currently rolling his sleeves back down, and she glances at his wrist.

  
  


_“Wow!_ That is stunning Yama!” She gently lifts his left wrist that has the bracelet on it holding it up slightly causing a small blush to spread across his face.

“I-it was the present Tsukishima got me for our anniversary..” he replies, nervousness in his voice but he also sounds really proud to show it off despite his shyness to the new bracelet.

“Aww- So that’s what he ordered a while ago! I was wondering what he ended up deciding on,” She grins,

  
  


“That boy took a long time to find the right gift for you, I remember a little over a month ago when he was ordering that for you.” 

  
  


His eyes widen, “T-that long ago? Wow…” He glances downward, she takes this as a sign to continue,

  
  


“Uh-huh, he spent a few hours going through different ideas with the artist who made this, I remember he stayed up until 2AM emailing her back and fourth-“ She giggles, “The poor girl…” 

  
  


His blush only gets darker and he feels his chest tighten at all the effort he went through to get him the band, he imagines a tired Tsukishima hunched over his phone sitting at his desk, dark circles under his eyes as he types Emails to the artist who made it. 

  
  


_He put so much effort into it… I don’t deserve such a good friend… Friend, huh, it even hurts to say that in my mind… I wish we could be more…_

  
  


“The plaque is a very nice detail, so personal and unique!” She swipes her index finger over the cool metal. 

  
  


He grins, “I know right, it’s so awesome!” 

  
  


Kei walks back in the room, in his school uniform, bag slung over one shoulder looking fully awake at this point, he spots his mother holding Yamaguchi’s wrist up as she examines the bracelet, 

“Mom!” He raises his voice, clearly embarrassed about the fuss she was making over it, not that he heard the whole conversation, because he didn’t

  
  


“What? I’m just complimenting it! I always knew Yamaguchi would be a jewelry person,” She grins with a knowing look, she was always a good judge of character.

  
  


“Well we need to get going now anyways come Yamaguchi lets go!” He hurries him out the door to avoid any further embarrassment from his mother, Yamaguchi makes sure to grab his bag as he’s being pushed along, “Have a good day you too! Also Akiteru is coming over later, Yamaguchi your welcome to hangout if you wish!” 

  
  


“Thank you Ms.Tsukish-“ His voice is cut off by Kei slamming the front door closed now that he finally has him out of the house, he sighs heavily letting his body droop forward, 

  
  


“Ugh,” Tsukishima runs a hand over his face, the day just started and he already looks exhausted, _So much for him getting good sleep…_ Yamaguchi frowns.

  
  
  


They start walking to school as usual, its a nice sunny day, a few choice fluffy clouds floating past the bright blue sky, birds chirping and a casual good mood hung in the air. Yamaguchi gazed up at the blue beyond for a moment smiling to himself as he looked around at the scenery, after all it was a really nice day out.

  
  


Tsukishima glances over then does the same, a much smaller almost unnoticeable smile on his features as well, but its there. Its a very calm atmosphere and the two are having a nice time walking to school, _It’s hard to believe it’s supposed to rain tomorrow…_ Yams thought with a furrowing brow, 

  
  


“Today is such a nice day out… Can you believe it’s supposed to rain tomorrow Tsukki?” 

  
  


He hums, “Actually yeah, your right. Seems we’ve had a lot of strange weather shifts this spring…” 

  
  


The rest of the walk is pleasant and they arrive at school, they head their classes, and during one of those classes they share a kid commented on Yamaguchi’s bracelet while his sleeve was rolled up slightly, he said it was weird to wear that, and that it’s for girly, he laughed at him. 

he was not planning on saying anything but a girl in the class said that she quite liked it and that it was cool. 

  
  


Yamaguchi smiles at this and thanks her, and the class starts, Tsukishima watched the whole encounter from his desk, and he was glad that the girl stepped in, no matter how many times he said it Yamaguchi was always afraid that people would think him wearing jewelry was weird, so hearing it from a stranger must have helped he thinks.

  
  


————

  
  


They’re walking to volleyball practice, so far neither of the two have talked.

_Hmm, should I say something? He doesn’t seem upset…_ Yamaguchi thinks as he glances around,

  
  


And then out of the blue, “Hey Yamaguchi, do you wanna get your ears pierced?”

  
  


“E-eh?!” He stutters turning to face the blond, he has a small smile on his face but it didn’t look like he was joking.

  
  


“Is that a no?”

“Uhh I-“ he bites his lip

_I do, I really wanna get them pierced I think earrings are really cool… But, I don’t know if I wanna go to a piercer, I don’t think I’m ready for doing that… Having a stranger poke holes in my ears sounds scary…_ he shudders at the though of a needle going through his ear by some strangers gloved hand. 

  
  


“I want to… I just don’t really.. I guess, I’m…” He trails off looking away as they walk. 

  
  


“What is it?” Tsukishima asks with some concern in his voice, “You can tell me.”

  
  


“I don’t want a stranger to pierce them, that sounds scary…”

He looks away a small blush on his face out of embarrassment, _god he must think I’m pathetic…_

  
  


The taller hums in thought, placing a hand on his chin. They’re almost to the gym at this point. 

  
  


“You could get one of those piercing kits, you know the ones you use at home?”

He suggests, 

“Oh! I hadn’t thought of that. That’s a good idea Tsukki!” He grins “But don’t you need someone else to do it for you? I heard online someone tried that by themselves and pierced it crooked, I feel bad for them…”

his face creases in concern at the memory of it, he read an article a while ago about the at home piercing tools, a girl tried doing it by herself in a mirror, and ended up piercing one side totally crooked to the other, and she had to wait a long time for the hole to close over to get it done again properly. 

  
  


“I could do it for you.” 

  
  


Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, “R-really?? You’d do that Tsukki?” He has a hopeful look in his eyes as he turns his head to face him,

  
  


Nodding in confirmation with a hum he replies “Sure, why not,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders as he adjusts his glasses.

  
  


——

  
  


“Nishinoya stop doing handstands on people shoulders without asking!” Daichi yelled as the Libero balanced on his hands on Tanaka's shoulders after a particularly good volley. He hops down with a small thud

  
  


“Ughh why its so fun!” He whines and looks over slouching his shoulders and makes a extra big frown apparent on his face as he gave puppy eyes to the captain. 

  
  


“Do that all you want later, right now keep practicing please? Besides you didn’t even ask Tanaka if he was okay with it!” He stressed waving a hand over to him

  
  


“Im cool with it!” He grins giving a thumbs up, and Nishinoya runs over and gives him a high five, “Haha nice!”

  
  


Daichi face palms with a grunt, then pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I can’t handle those two most days…” He sighs and Sugawara nods from where he’s standing next to him. “They are quite a handful,” he giggles and Daichi smiles at the silver haired setters upbeat attitude.

  
  


Nishinoya motions for Tanaka to lean down and he does so, whispering in his ear “Mom and Dad are stressed again” he laughs glancing at the two, Tanaka tries to suppress a giggle as he nods enthusiastically agreeing with him. 

  
  


“You better not be talking about us Noya!” Daichi says with a glare, only making the short boy laugh more as he runs off to retrieve a volleyball. 

  
  


Yachi was eagerly taking notes as Kiyoko stood beside her at the side of the gym watching them practice as she told her about something volleyball related, Hinata was receiving tosses from Kageyama, most of which with his face, “Hinata boke! Receive with your arms not your face dumbass!” Asahi looking nervous and tired at their raised voices.

  
  
  


Practice continued as normal from that point on, Noya was extra energetic which was annoying the team parents, but besides that everyone seemed normal. When everyone was grabbing their stuff and heading to the club room Yamaguchi walked up to Daichi right before he left,

“Uh, Captain?” He cautiously asked with a low voice as he glanced around,

Said captain paused on his stuff gathering and turned around to meet his gaze, “Oh, Yamaguchi what can I do for you?” He smiled,

“Well I just had a question, and since Ukai already left for the day I thought I’d ask you..?” Yamaguchi asks nervousness evident in his voice as he fiddles with the hem of his jersey. 

“Of course, what is it?”

He looks away,

“Do you know what the rules are on ear piercings in volleyball..?” He shyly asks with a small blush on his face. 

Daichi smiles “Yeah they are allowed completely actually! Why did you wanna pierce your ears?” He questions

Yamaguchi gives a small nod looking over to him, “Mm-hmm. You don’t think It’s weird do you?”

Daichi looks confused and he raises and eyebrow, “Weird? No of course not, are you worried what other people might think?” 

_Yes I’m so worried, I’m terrified, what if people make fun of me and call me girly? What if I get bullied again? What if you all think I’m weird and never wanna hangout with me?_

  
  


He doesn’t respond just looks away, Daichi puts a hand on his shoulder, “I can guarantee no one on the team would think your weird for wanting piercings Yamaguchi, just do what you want to okay?” He reassures. 

  
  


Yamaguchi smiles a little, and then nods, “Thanks Daichi,” 

  
  


Everyone else had left the gym to head to the club room at this point, so the two headed there. Sugawara and Tsukishima where waiting for them, and one they had all their stuff and where out of their volleyball uniforms the two groups headed their separate ways with a final goodbye and a wave form Sugawara. 

Yamaguchi had Tsukishima’s help to clip the bracelet back on, he took it off for volleyball to insure its safety, he didn’t want a ball to hit it and risk scratching it or breaking it. 

——

Sugawara was walking home with Daichi, they also lived near each other, only a few minutes away in fact so they took the path home together just about every day.

  
  


“So… What did Yamaguchi wanna talk to you about?” Suga asked clasping his hands behind his back and leaning forward slightly, tilting his head at Daichi who smiled at Sugawara’s cute antics, 

  
  


“He wanted to know if piercings are allowed in volleyball.” He answered 

Sugawara’s face lit up as he grinned widely, “Really? That’s great! Tsukishima said that he loved jewelry but never really had any, and that he’s a little self conscious about it. I’m so happy that he asked you about that,”

The silver haired boy smiled with fondness, he loved it when his kids friends came out of their shell and did what they wanted and got over their fears, he was especially happy since Yamaguchi is kind of a shy person and it seemed he came to this decision mostly on his own, but of course he must have talked with Tsukishima a little beforehand.

  
  


Sugawara softly smiles and glances at the fluffy clouds passing by,

“Do you think he will get them pierced Suga?” 

He nods, “Yeah, I feel like he would be kinda afraid of the piercing shops though, maybe he will get them done at home?” 

“Yeah that’s an option I feel like he’d appreciate more.”

They walk in silence for the most part after that, but there was no tension in the air, it was a comfortable silence and both of them could tell that. 

“We really are the team parents huh? Constantly talking about the first and second years” Daichi says with a laugh, and Sugawara laughs with him, “Guess your right. Dadchi!” He says giggling, the captain playfully punches him in the shoulder, “Well you know they call you Sugamama!” They’re both laughing so hard they’re crying at this point, 

“D-do th-they really?!” He asks between fits of laughter, “Yes! Haha!” 

The laughs eventually die down, which Suga thinks is a shame, he always loved to see his best friend so happy, _He’s so handsome when he’s genuinely happy…_ he thinks then instantly blushes and looks away, _Stop it Suga stop thinking that right now!_

Daichi takes his hand, “Hey you okay? Your face is kinda red,” 

“Y-yeah I’m fine!” _Fuck I’m stuttering now!_

They continue walking but Daichi didn’t let go of his hand and neither seemed to want to acknowledge the hand holding, Daichi ended up walking Sugawara to his house that day. 

“Hey Suga?”

“Hmm?” He asks with a tilt of his head, trying not to make eye contact, 

“Wanna get lunch next week?”

Sugawara’s sure he just malfunctioned, eyes widening _No he doesn’t mean it like that! Is this some kind of joke??? Did Daichi just ask me out?! WHAT THE FU-_

“EHH?!” His face goes ablaze, “Y-you mean like a-“

“A date..” He blushes and looks away, still holding his hand, “Unless you don’t want too!” He quickly adds looking embarrassed 

  
  


“YES!” He says a little too loud, a determined look in his eye, and he looks overwhelmingly happy.

  
  


Daichi’s eyes widen in surprise but he quickly smiles widely, “I’ll text you the details then,-“ He pulls his hand up and kisses the knuckles softly, then releases it and with a final wave and a goodbye he leaves a star struck Sugawara on his doorstep trying to process what just happened.

  
  


He holds his hand up and looks at it in awe whispering, “I’m never washing this hand again…”

  
  


And if he ran inside and screamed into his pillow? That was no ones business. 

——

  
  


Yamaguchi ended up spending the rest of the day at Tsukishima’s per his mom’s insistence that he wasn’t intruding on Akiteru’s birthday, not that it was a party but just a small family party, but his mom said so many over the times that he was already like family to them so he ended up hanging out on a lot of his family members birthdays, not that he minded. Tsukishima’s family was always so kind to him and he loved getting to know them all. 

When they got the cake out that the two made Ms.Tsukishima and Akiteru where thoroughly impressed with it, and after a quick embarrassing happy birthday song he blew out the candles,

During which Tsukishima sang along very quietly, but seemed to take great pleasure in seeing his brother embarrassed, 

When Yamaguchi heard him sing it was beautiful, even though it was mostly drowned out by everyone else’s voices, but he could hear some of it. 

_Have I really never heard him sing before..? Its so angelic, he could totally be a singer if he wanted… Okay new goal find some way to get Tsukishima to sing again._

They ended up watching Akiteru’s favorite movie and played a board game which was really fun, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s mom ended up teaming up and winning which he found very unfair,

“Mom you can’t team up with him like that!” She smiles and folds her arms across her chest, sticking her tongue out, “Nope it’s technically an option, I checked the rules!” 

She high fives Yamaguchi and they both laugh, “Don’t be a sore loser Tsukki~!” He sing songs, with a grin, Akiteru laughing at his brothers glare.

_Haha he’s pretending to be mad again, he’s so cute when he pouts._ Yam’s grins wider. The night goes on like that for a while until its about 8:45 and Yamaguchi announces he needs to get home, they try to insist he can stay over but he says he can make it home fine but he thanks them for the offer,

Tsukishima’s mom gives him a hug and Akiteru gives him a hair ruffle, and he wishes him an extra happy birthday on his way out after waving bye to Tsukki. 

He almost trips over a small divot in the ground but regains his footing,

_Wow these pathways really need redone…_

He goes home with a light fluffy feeling in his chest, after all tomorrow he was going out with his friends from volleyball to hangout at a cafe, _Should be super fun!_

  
  


He heads up to his room, humming to himself as he stares at his closet, “Should I?” He asks himself as he flops over onto his bed, he nods, “Yeah, now or never Tadashi…”

  
  


He gets up and sets aside a change of clothes for after volleyball practice, it’s not something he almost ever wears, and never wore in front of anyone he knew, but he was working on wearing what he wanted, not just jewelry.

  
  


He was always very self conscious of the clothes and things he liked, so when it came to school and spending time with friends he was too nervous to dress how he wants, just wearing whatever was deemed normal or socially acceptable, jeans, hoodies, basic t-shirts…

  
  


He wanted to dress how he envisioned, how he _wanted_ to be, even if it made him stand out a little. He wanted to be more brave and stand up for what he likes, even if some people didn’t agree with it.

  
  


And now he felt he was finally ready to start that. 

  
  


He smiles at the hanger of clothes he arranged, along with the shoes he picked, he places them in his closet and closes the door feeling good about himself. 

Checking his phone before bed he had a message from Tsukishima,

  
  


**Tsukki <3: Did you get home okay?**

  
  


**-Yeah just fine, excited for tomorrow! :D**

  
  


**Tsukki <3: Get some rest Yamaguchi, ill see you tomorrow. **

  
  


**-Ok! Goodnight Tsukki! (:**

  
  


**Tsukki <3: Goodnight. **

  
  


He turned off his phone and clutched it tightly to his chest, “I got this” He smiled glancing at his own calendar, “Time to show them the real me!” He grins with a newfound confidence, _Watch out world, here comes Yamaguchi Tadashi!_

  
  


——-

EXTRA~ 

——-

  
  


Tsukishima after spending a little more time with his family headed up to his room and checked his phone where he left it plugged in,

“15 new messages and 3 missed calls?” His eyebrow raises as he opens his phone, “Ah, Sugawara.” The messages where sent less then a half hour ago so he assumes he’s still up. 

  
  


**Sugawara: TSUKISHIMAAAA HE ASKED ME OUT WHAT DO I DO?!**

**Sugawara: HE FREAKING KISSED MY HAND!**

**Sugawara: \\(0///0)/ ~~~ <3**

**Sugawara: HNGKHJDKSKDGJ**

**Sugawara: AM I DREAMING?!**

**Sugawara: PLEASE SAY NO!**

**Sugawara: I THINK MY HEART IS GOING TO EXPLODE**

**Sugawara: AHHHHHHHHHH**

  
  


He scrolls through and there are more messages just like these, he decides just to call him. So he does, Sugawara instantly picks up. 

  
  


“Bout time that idiot asked you out.” He smiles

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH WOW. Okay so first of all I have some traditional art for next chapter, yay!!
> 
> I think you will all love it, and I just wanted to say thank you all so unbelievably much for every nice comment on last chapter. Planning on posting more on my insta “Strawberry_Stark” too, feel free to text me on that if you wanna be friends! 
> 
> Happy pride month by the way!! And I had a random thought about the BLM moment on the internet, honestly I’d imagine Tsukki going to a protest and standing up on a bus or something like I’ve seen people do in videos, holding a Black Lives Matter sign and screaming about equality, since he knows that most likely he wont see anyone he knows at the protest he goes all out and yells at racist people haha, imagine if it was recorded and the team saw it and where like “OMG TSUKKI IS SO COOL!” Or some shit? Idk that sounds kinda silly but I totally feel like he would be such a supportive badass or something haha.
> 
>   
> ——————!!!!  
> I’m about to rant so if you only care about the story then please skip this!!  
> —————-!!!!!  
> 
> 
> I’m going to be real with you all, I cried, a lot. I never thought anyone would ever care about this series at all, I was shocked when I got reoccurring viewers that left comments, you guys know who you are, and that spam of nice comments on my last chapter made me start sobbing at 2AM when I checked my inbox.
> 
> You all have NO idea how special it made me feel that you guys care about my little Tsukkiyama series!! I can’t thank you all enough, I really can’t.
> 
> The truth is, I’m just a kid, a kid who writes in her free time and it’s a secret from most of my family.
> 
> I’m only 15, almost 16, and my family is about to move out into the country and away from everything I know, I am exited and happy, but I’m scared. I am most likely leaving my gymnastics academy that I study at, and that I’ve been happily on their competitive team for a little over a year now. 
> 
> I don’t have any friends that like Haikyuu and I thought when I made this I might be able to meet other people like me, other people that love the anime and wanna be my internet friend or something. I know its silly. 
> 
> I don’t feel like I deserve all the nice comments, but my close friend managed to convince me otherwise. I’m scared that when I finish this story eventually I won’t have you guys around anymore to support my work so I’m not sure how this is going to end yet. 
> 
> I know I will write more after this, not that its ending soon. 
> 
> So to be honest? I’m just a silly teenager, who’s a giant weeb who doesn’t feel like she belongs, but you guys helped me so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (Trying not to cry writing this...)
> 
> And by the way... My name is Grace (:


	9. Friends are great! (But that special someone is better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes out to eat at a trendy new cafe, oooh!
> 
> Instagram:
> 
> Strawberry_Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here’s the next chapter! Took a few days, but its extra big this time woo hoo! :D
> 
> As promised there’s watercolor art in this chap, and and extra?! WHATS THIS?! More then one?! 
> 
> Please check notes at the end for info on the art and me judging myself.

“I can’t do this…”

Yamaguchi sighed deeply covering his face with his hands, he stare at the outfit he picked out the other day for spending time with his team after practice today, but after a good nights sleep he suddenly lost a lot of confidence. 

_I've never dressed this way in front of them before, I love this style, but they all think I don’t dress like this… I just wear basic clothes all the time… I’m sick of it!_

“Ugh! I don’t care anymore!” He jumps up and faces himself in his mirror, “Dress how you want, don’t care about what they think!” He points at himself,

_I need to start doing things I like, I can’t keep ‘fitting in’ all my life. Not that that’s a bad thing but I don’t want to be like that… I wanna start coming out of my shell to my friends. And that starts with dressing how I want!_

He looked over once more at his choice of clothes, grinning at the items, they made him happy and he loved to wear them besides the fact he almost never did. Only when he went out on walks or to the store by himself, only when he was sure no one else was around. 

He would always wear baggy clothes, hoodies, sweatpants, dull colors and basic clothes. Not that he didn’t like how comfortable and easy they where. But he wanted to be confident in the styles he likes and show them off instead of acting like they where illegal and if someone caught him wearing them he would be whisked away to jail. 

  
  


He stomps over to the clothes hanger and shoes, picking them up and stuffing them at the bottom of his gym bag. _This is final, I am going to wear these today and I’m not going to chicken out!_

  
  


———

  
  


_Oh god what was I thinking I can’t wear this, it’s so different from what they all wear I’m going to stand out!!_

  
  


Yamaguchi sat in the club room, practice was good, not super tiring today since they where planning on walking to the cafe. The others had just walked out to wait outside for him since he was still changing, and he was starting to get nervous. 

  
  


“Now or never…” He whispers in fear.

  
  


He changes into the clothes, they’re very flattering on him and seem to fit his personality perfectly, it was some tan skinny jeans with a black turtleneck that was tucked into the pants, along with a very long dark blue vest like coat but it had no sleeves, letting the turtlenecks black show through, it complimented it nicely, and to top it off he had a pair of classic black and white combat boots. Along with his bracelet.

  
  


He look at himself in the tall mirror, and grins widely at his outfit and twirls in a circle with a giggle. Eyes lighting up ever so slightly, “I missed this outfit…” he smiles as he adjusts his turtleneck, making sure it sat straight on his neck. (Don’t worry pic will be later on!)

  
  


_Hmm, this would look good with a necklace…_

_Ah! I’ve kept the team waiting, crap…_

  
  


He picks up his bag and holds it by his side. With one last glance at his reflection and a quick swipe to his hair tucking a stray hair out of the way he was out the door. Walking down the steps he sees his team huddled in a semi circle waiting on him. He picks up the pace, the sky is cloudy and grey, likely to rain like Daichi had said he brought an umbrella, it was a different mixed shades of blue.

As he gets closer he can hear them talking, 

“This is gonna be so fun!” Hinata says practically bouncing in place, he was wearing a t-shirt with a yellow and orange raincoat along with some neutral pants “Your only exited cause’ its food idiot!” Kageyama yells getting increasingly annoyed with his upbeat attitude. The setter was wearing dark colors, some black jeans and a brown coat, along with a warm looking scarf as he held an umbrella.

“Your so mean Bakeyama! I’m even more exited to spend time with the team!!” He jumps up with a cheer, and Noya high-fives him with a grin, “Yeah! We never get to hangout outside of practice much!”

Sugawara is talking with Daichi, they both seem a little nervous, a small blush dusts Sugawara’s cheeks, _Did something happen between them?_

The two of them are also wearing relatively normal outfits, Sugawara had some light blue jeans, and surprisingly a light pink fluffy sweater on, not many guys wore pink but Yamaguchi had to admit it looked really nice on him. Daichi wearing a similar outfit, jeans and a sweater, but his was dark red instead of pink.

_Ah, wonder if the matching outfits where planned, or maybe thats why they where talking, was that accidental? Haha cute._

Tsukishima is watching them all talk with his arms crossed, headphones sitting neatly around his neck, he looks annoyed and embarrassed slightly? no one has noticed Yamaguchi yet,

His eyes widen at the blonds choice of clothes, loose fitting light blueish grey jeans, cuffed slightly at the bottom with some dark sneakers. And a oversized light green hoodie with a small dinosaur stitched into the top left corner. When did he start showing he liked dinosaurs to the team? He assumed there was some kind of undershirt since it was quite cold out today.

“Uh, h-hi guys..” he gives a small wave and all attention snaps to him. 

They’re quiet for a moment, then-

“Wow Yama you look so cool!!” Hinata screeches and runs around him in a circle eyeing his outfit up and down, making him freeze up and clutch his umbrella close to his chest as he looks around with panicked eyes to Tsukishima, 

“He’s right you look great!” Sugawara grins with a thumbs up, “Since when did you start dressing like this Yamaguchi?” Noya asks walking up to him, “Umm well, a while ago actually…” he bites his lip and looks away.

“Huh?” Nishinoya tilts his head and raises a brow, 

“I was, um just to nervous to wear this kinda stuff out… I never really liked the attention..”

Asahi smiles softly, “I totally understand that, lets go going, okay guys?” 

“Yeah yeah okay!” Tanaka sighs as he starts walking and they all head for the gates.

“Sorry Yamaguchi,” Hinata says looking embarrassed “It’s okay Hinata no need to apologize.” He waves a dismissive hand with a sheepish smile, “I guess I need to get used to compliments more,” 

“You should cause’ I have a feeling if you keep wearing stuff like that-“ He waves his hands over to him up and down “- your gonna get a lot of em!” He grins and Yamaguchi blushes, “Yeah your sense of style is pretty cool!” Nishinoya compliments with a grin, “Not personally my kinda outfit, but I can recognize style when I see it!” 

Yamaguchi blushes, “Thanks Nishinoya!” He replies smiling widely, 

“Cool bracelet by the way,” Suga comments as he points to his wrist, “Oh! Thanks Sugawara,” his smile somehow gets even wider at the comment, “No problem,” the setter replies as he glances at Tsukishima with a smirk,

Yamaguchi falls back towards the back of the group to where Tsukishima is, who was patiently waiting for him to be done talking, 

“Hey Tsukki!” He greets, 

“Hey. I see your finding you aesthetic eh?” He smiles at him, Yamaguchi chuckles, “Since when do you use words like aesthetic Tsukki?”

“I don’t, just felt appropriate for your outfit.” He looks ahead as they keep walking,

“It suites you, I’m glad your finding ways to dress that you like.” He adds on after a moments silence,

_Oh, thats right… I used to talk to Tsukki about being worried about how I dress a few years back, I haven’t really mentioned it at all recently, I assumed he just forgot how self conscious I was…_

“Thanks Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi smiles widely at him and Tsukishima glances away to blush, Yamaguchi looks around to make sure the others are busy, they are. All of them talking with one another and he turns back to him as he lowers his voice to all but a whisper, 

“Why are you wearing a dinosaur hoodie though?” He leans over as he speaks, keeping his voice down, “I thought you didn’t want them to know you like dinosaurs…” he trails off.

Tsukishima’s face gets pinker as he makes a ‘tch’ noise and pushes up his glasses,

“It was an accident, I forgot it had the dinosaur stitch on it. I couldn’t tell when it was folded so I packed it without checking…” he sounds more and more embarrassed as he continues,

“They haven’t said anything mean to you have they?” Yamaguchi asks seriously,

“No, the opposit actually, Kageyama complimented it..”

His eyebrows shoot up “Really?!” He yells in a hushed whisper, “ _Our_ kageyama complimented you?” 

He nods, “Yeah, it didn’t sound fake either.. It was actually kinda nice of him..” he smiles the tiniest bit and looks away, “Well I’m glad!” He grins and looks ahead towards the rest of their team. 

  
  
(Check notes for deets on this)  
  


They’re coming towards an intersection and they pause at a crosswalk and wait for the light to change. “Alright guys we’re almost there, just a little further.” Daichi notifies, Nishinoya slumps over crossing his arms over his stomach “I’m starvinggg!” He whines in an extra high pinched tone, and Hinata agrees with him as he pouts,

“That’s why we’re going to eat you dummies!” Tanaka laughs, 

Yamaguchi notices that Kiyoko and Yachi aren’t there, they had invited them and he thought they would be coming, _guess not…_

“Hey where’s Kiyoko-San and Yachi-San?” He asks,

Sugawara answers “Ah, they couldn’t make it, they already had a date planned today, but maybe if we do something like this again they can come!” He replies sounding happy for the two, 

“Ohh okay, good for them!” Yamaguchi smiles sounding less enthusiastic as his senpai, _I wish I could go on dates…_

He glances at Tsukishima who instantly catches his gaze, he looks away quickly, then the crosswalk light turns green and they all start marching across the street, Daichi and Sugawara in front checking both ways and ushering them to walk faster,

“Come on guys the light has 15 seconds left!” Suga warns with a stern yet worrying tone as he waves his hand tying to usher the decently large group of teens across.

“We’re not a bunch of grannies Suga we can make it across!” Tanaka complains, “Yeah you don’t have to be such a mom!” Nishinoya teases, sticking his tounge out, 

“Hey I’m not a mom!” He defends crossing his arms

“Uh yeah you totally are!” Noya responds. Hinata trips over a crack in the road slightly as he stumbles, Sugawara catches and steadies him, “Watch your step, its dangerous Hinata.” He warns and the ginger nods, “Sorry!”

‘See? Mommmm!” Noya drags out, “And Daichi is the team dad!” Noya points at him. At this point they’re all across the street and safely on the other side and they continue walking where the ‘parents’ instruct them.

“What? I am not,” he scoffs looking away, 

“Sugamama and Dadchi! Haha that’s too perfect!” Tanaka wipes a tear from his eye as he laughs, Nishinoya high fives him laughing along, “Now that you mention it they do act like parents!” Hinata points out grinning, 

“We do not!” They say in union as they whip their heads back causing them to look at each other, meeting eyes for a moment before they blush and look away. 

“Awww! When’s the wedding!?” Nishinoya teases, Sugawara's face is red as a tomato, “How can they get married if they aren’t even dating silly!” Hinata argues, 

Sugawara freezes and stops walking for a brief moment, but regains his composure and keeps walking. But it didn’t go un noticed, “Oooooohhh~ What’s this? Suga something your not telling us?” Tanaka leans in trying to get a look at his face, which he keeps moving to hide his growing embarrassment.

“N-nothing!” He stutters, “We’re not dating!” 

Daichi glances at him with a devilish grin, leans in and whispers “Not yet anyway…” causing him to blush immensely and push him away, he angrily whispers, “Do you want the team to know we’re going on a date or something?!” Daichi just shrugs his shoulders, making the grey haired boy frown grumpily,

“Sorry Suga, I shouldn’t tease you so much,” He rubs the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

Sugawara leans in to his ear “At least let me tease you back then~” he flirts as he quickly pulls away, Daichi’s face is bright red. 

Much of the team is yelling and squealing at this and Sugawara was sure he heard someone say “My ship is sailing at last!” Most likely Noya. And they’re all talking over one another bombarding the two with questions. 

  
  
  


Yamaguchi giggles at their antics from where he’s walking towards the back of the group, he puts a hand to his mouth to try and stop himself, “Those two make such a cute couple,” He comments. Tsukishima sighs and rolls his eyes, “Dating is overrated. Most of the time the person you like doesn’t like you back,” He states pushing up his glasses yet again,

  
  


“They just got lucky that they both have feelings for each other,” He tells Yamaguchi

  
  
  


A sparkle goes out from his eyes, as he stares straight ahead pretending he wasn't bothered by the statement. A realization dawning on him as he replays the sentence over and over in his head “ _They just got lucky they both have feelings for each other”_

_It’s not like he’s wrong, its very common for one sided feelings… But did I just forget that's a possibility?_

He bites his lip and glances at the buildings they’re walking past, 

_Who am I fooling? My feelings are one sided, There’s no way Tsukki would ever like me… But hearing him say that…_

_“They just got lucky” ….. Am I lucky? No… I doubt it… You can worry about this later Yamaguchi! Your out with your friends right now, don’t start getting all watery eyed!_

He closes his hand into a fist, other hand holding the umbrella, and feels the small sting of his fingernails digging into his palm. Grounding him. He knows it’s a bad habit, but it helps.

“Oi, Yamaguchi, stop that,” Tsukki pulls him from his thoughts and he whips his head around to face him. “W- Stop what?” He nervously replies, _oh no can he read my thoughts? Could he see the look on my face? Does he know?!_

Tsukishima grabs the fisted hand, thus making the tight fist uncurl, he opens it and sees the small red marks made by the tips of his fingernails that are scattered across the palm of the skin. He makes a ‘tch’ noise and shakes his head.

Whispering so the others don’t hear them, “You need to stop that Yamaguchi, it’s not healthy.” A warm tone in his voice, laced with worry that the freckled boy didn’t detect. 

“I-I’m sorry Tsukki…” he goes to retract his hand but he holds on, “T-tsukki?” His eyes widen in a panic as he glances to the group, they’re all busy talking and none look behind to check on the two.

  
  


“It’s fine, no one will see. Take a minute to calm down okay?” His eyebrows furrow in concern as he holds the smaller boys hand as they walk side by side. He knows the boy is reassured by physical touch, he almost never offers it but he could clearly see him stressing about something, besides, he wanted to hold his hand…

  
  
  


The peaceful contact was over far too soon for his liking, as they arrived at the cafe, Daichi and Sugawara stopping the group once the reached the destination. 

“Alright everyone we’re here!” Sugawara announces cheerfully and Yamaguchi quickly takes his hand back from the blond before anyone notices. 

“Start thinking about what you want to order, it looks like there’s a small line inside so you have a minute to think about it.” Daichi informs as he ushers them into the building while Sugawara holds open the door. 

  
  


The cafe itself was very cute, very peaceful and relaxing, no wonder it was popular these days. The walls where a neutral light brown color, with chalk boards as most of the menus and fake vines and in the corners, real plants scattered around too, most at the outside seating which was very empty due to the weather.

There where booths and large tables, a few small tables along one of the walls too, also a lounge area with soft looking chairs in comforting pastel colors that contrasted the cottage old timey vibe nicely, lots of coffee tables and plants in the area as well. Followed by a large window on that side with a fireplace built into the wall, obviously closed off to keep people from trying to touch it or put things in the flames,

Few pieces of simplistic art and quotes framed and hung on the walls as well.

It wasn’t particularly busy, a few odd people here and there with homework on laptops out at the smaller tables,

  
  


The team got in line and starting chatting amongst themselves about what to get, many of which deciding to also get hot chocolate since its perfect weather for it.

“Wow, this place is so homey!” Sugawara awed looking around, Asahi nods, “Yeah it’s really nice,” 

“Ahhh I don’t know what to get there’s so many options!” Hinata looks over the menus at all the options, many types of sandwiches and soups along with pastries and different drinks. 

“Just pick something Boke!” Kageyama huffs,

“I think I wanna go with that sandwich, but that one looks good too!” He points at a menu with a picture of a nicely made sandwich on it, it was square and cut into two pieces. Also on the menu was a similar one also cut in the same style.

“I’ll get the other one and we can swap one half if it makes you shut up,” Kageyama grumbles as he glares at the smaller boy.

“Sweet thanks Kageyama!” Shoyo grins widely

  
“Whatever you human tangerine...” He mumbles under his breath  
  
  


Soon it’s their turn to order and Sugawara and Daichi end up telling the nice cashier what they all wanted, Hinata and Yamaguchi where nervous to speak up so the two ‘parents’ ended up just asking for everyone’s order and telling the cashier for them which Yamaguchi and Hinata where very thankful for.

Daichi and Sugawara where planning on paying for it but most everyone put up some money for their part of the meal and a little for others, so it ended up being split, but luckily the nice employee behind the register didn’t mind and he seemed happy that they where all trying to pay and not let their friends do it for them. (I know I called it a Cafe but it’s kinda restaurant like? Whoopsies sorry!) 

“Dibs on finding a place for us to sit!” Nishinoya yells running off with Hinata close behind him, “Hey no fair!!”

Yamaguchi slipped out his wallet and put some extra money in the tip jar as they walked off he gave a small apologetic smile to the cashier causing him to smirk back with a certain look in his eye. Yamaguchi looks away, he was not intending for him to take the tip that way,

Tsukishima glares at the man and scowls, stealthily taking Yamaguchi’s hand in his own causing his breath to hitch ever so slightly and his heart rate to increase. Tsukishima drags him off to the rest of the group, sending a smirk of his own back at the cashier as he drug his friend off. 

  
  
  


They ended up sitting in the lounge area, Hinata and Nishinoya where sitting right beside the fire on the floor admiring the flames and chatting happily as the others found seats, Asahi took an armchair near the fireplace while Sugawara and Daichi took one of the smaller couches, Tanaka also taking an armchair across from Asahi as he leans back into the soft fabric “Wow these are comfy!” He grins

Tsukishima leads Yamaguchi over to one of the couches as they sit down together, Sugawara glances at the two and sees their intertwined fingers, he rakes his eyes up to Yamaguchi’s and smirks causing the boy to let go of the blonds hand with a blush tinting his face. 

Soon everyone is seated and Nishinoya and Hinata eventually pry themselves away from the warm fireplace and sit down on a large couch with Kageyama as they all chat waiting for their food.

Rain starts to drip down, visible from the large window they all sat by, it picks up pace quickly, clicking loudly against the windows of the cafe. 

  
  
  
  


“Ooh It’s raining!” Nishinoya points to the window beside them. “It’s so pretty,” Sugawara smiles using his hand to prop up his chin on the side of the couch as he leans towards the view outside, his sweater bunching up and falling down slightly, Daichi thought it looked adorable, 

“Yeah, glad we got here when we did, hopefully it should slow down by the time we’re done eating.” The captain says tearing his gaze away from Sugawara. 

Kageyama who had been scrolling through his phone looks up and joins the conversation, “Hey, it looks like the local amusement park is going to open back up soon,” He comments showing the news article to the group, 

“Ah your right! Why did they close again?” Asahi questions looking confused, 

“Did a ride malfunction or something?” Tanaka asks looking surprised, 

“No nothing like that,” Kageyama pulls his phone back and swipes further down on the page, then shows it to the team again, “The owners took some time off to rethink the layout of it, apparently it had stayed the same for over a decade and they wanted to change it.” 

Hinata beams, “Wow that's so cool! Do you think there are new rides too?!” 

“That’d be cool, I wanna go on a rollercoaster!” Nishinoya grins as he looks at Hinata, 

Daichi had pulled out his own phone at some point and looked at the same article, “Hmm, seems so actually, there’s two new rollercoasters and a few other rides.” 

There’s a large wow from the two shortest members as they excitedly start talking over one another about the park and all the cool attractions.

Sugawara claps his hands with a grin, “I know!” He starts, getting the others attention, “We should all go sometime soon I’d be fun!”

  
  


Many hums of agreement are heard and Hinata and Nishinoya look ready to explode with excitement, Tanaka looks pretty excited too, “Hey that’s not a bad idea.” Daichi comments, “Besides, walking around that much is a good workout for you guys,” he laughs, “Certainly more fun then doing laps!” Tanaka grins,

  
  


“Sounds lame,” Tsukishima frowns, “Who would wanna willingly get dizzy?” 

“Cause’ It’s fun Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi smiles up to his _friend,_ “Besides, there’s more to the amusement park then getting dizzy!” 

Asahi nods, “Yeah, there’s games where you can win prizes, and other attractions,” 

“Like the carousel, or Ferris wheel!” Suga adds, 

“And all the food stands!” Hinata says, “Also pretty sure there’s a dunking booth!” Nishinoya laughs, “That sounds like something you’d like Tsukishima!” 

“There’s also a haunted house!” Tanaka states with a mischievous smile, “I wanna go to it sometime, see which of you guys gets scared haha!” 

Yamaguchi grins at the conversation, growing more and more fond of the thought of the amusement park as they all talk, “That all sounds so fun!” He smiles,

“That settles it then! That’s our next team activity!” Sugawara grins at Daichi who shrugs his shoulders with a smile, “Sure, sounds good to me.” 

“Count me out,” Tsukishima huffs with a scowl, Hinata and Tanaka complain at him saying that he needs to go since it’s for the whole team but he keeps saying no and making faces at the two, he crosses his arms over his chest. “No way.” 

Yamaguchi looks up at him with puppy eyes, hands clasped together and held to his side, clearly trying to be cute, it was working, “Come on Tsukki~ Pleeeeasseee?~” he smiles and tilts his head at him, 

“It wouldn’t be the same without you!” 

He blushes a little, “Fine.” 

Causing a large cheer from Hinata Tanaka and Yamaguchi, as the rest of the team watches in bewilderment as too how he accepted so easily, Sugawara just grins. 

  
  
  


Then their food arrived, a waitress with a two large trays in each hand places them down on the main table in the middle of the chairs and sofas, she starts placing the plates down, “Alright here’s your food guys!” She smiles warmly at them, 

She puts the trays underneath an arm, “I’ll be right back with your drinks okay?” She states, “Sounds good, thank you very much.” Daichi replies as she walks away to a back room. 

“Wow it looks so good!” Hinata says as he reaches for his plate, placing it in front of him, “Mhmm!” Yamaguchi smiles as he grabs his own plate, he got vegetable soup as his dish that came with a piece of toast that was made of homemade bread. 

The waitress comes back with their drinks, several cups of some of the nicest looking hot chocolate that Yamaguchi had ever seen, a few cups of water, and some juice. 

The hot chocolate, one of which Yamaguchi ordered was adorned with whipped cream in a cute red mug, along with some pearled chocolate shavings on top of the fluffy whip, he smiled widely looking at it, as he took a sip, being careful not to burn his tounge, mostly just tasting whipped cream though since there was a large layer on top. 

He licks his lips taking the majority of the whipped cream off, “Wow its so good,” He says in a hushed tone as he gazes into the mug, there’s a spot of whipped cream on his nose, Tsukishima notices this and blushes remembering when they where baking and he got flour on his face. He remembers leaning over to the boy and wiping it off, he wishes he could do that now but he was with his team anyone could see him doing that, besides he shouldn’t be doing that in the fist place he thinks,

_Oh Yamaguchi why do you do this to me?_ He bites his lip and looks away, eventually Sugawara comments on it making the green-brown haired boy blush and wipe it off with a napkin. 

A solid ten minutes into their meal Yamaguchi takes another glance around at the group, 

  
  
  


Asahi is chatting with Noya as he sips on some juice, Nishinoya very excited and chatting exuberantly with him, using hand gestures and such, eyes sparkling in a way he hadn't quite seen before in the Libero, he thinks he’s seen something similar with Sugawara when he looks at Daichi, but can’t quite put his finger on it.

Kageyama is trying to finish his other half of his sandwich, he and Hinata had switched one half of each of theirs since they got different types, just like Kageyama said he would. Currently Hinata was trying to talk to him about something volleyball related but Kageyama was complaining at him to let him eat and that he should finish his food. 

Tanaka who was sitting near the two was also talking about volleyball with Hinata, 

Sugawara and Daichi where eating with light conversation in between bites, both looking rather happy with each other’s presence on the same sofa,

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima beside him as he takes a sip of water, _They all look so happy together…_ “Thanks for coming to hangout with us all today Tsukki,” He smiles at him, “I know these kinda gatherings aren’t usually your thing.” 

  
  


He sits his cup down on a coaster, “Yeah yeah…” he trails off sounding disinterested, “It has been pretty fun I guess.” He says in a lower voice as he suddenly finds the wall very interesting and focuses his gaze on that

  
  


———

  
  


By the time their done eating the sun is setting, they say thanks for the food to the employe that helped them as she smiled and took the compliment, the rain had died down a good amount at this point and it was just a small drizzle, but still enough to get someone wet if they didn’t have an umbrella for the walk home.

They step outside the door and everyone starts opening their umbrellas, Daichi and Sugawara where sharing one, even though Daichi had his own. 

They start walking towards their neighborhoods, luckily they where all in relatively the same area, besides Hinata who was going to take the train since he didn’t his bike today, Kageyama was going to walk him there since he said that ‘“he’s probably going to fall over like an idiot if he goes by himself”

  
  


They’re walking towards another intersection and once the light signals for them to cross they do some carefully, Sugawara leading them yet again making sure no one falls, or that a car speeds by.

Once almost up the curb Tsukishima trips slightly as he leans forward, he catches himself but his glasses fall off into a puddle in the road, someone gasps, he quickly turns around but the light turns green and cars start speeding by, right as he’s about to step back into the road to grab them a truck speeds by right where he was about to step, clearly not paying any attention, it runs over his glasses causing them to shatter with a loud crack. They’re impossible to pick up they’re in so many pieces. Yamaguchi gasps,

  
  


His eyes widen in disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding me!” He raises his voice, 

“That car almost ran you over!’ Sugawara stresses as he flips off the speeding truck with a scowl and yells swear words at the driver as it speeds by, “Are you okay Tsukishima?” He asks stepping closer to him the team all up on the sidewalk safely. 

“Yes, fine besides the fact I can barley see now.” He says in an extremely annoyed tone, “Those where one of my last pairs of glasses!” He sighs angrily, letting out a ‘ugghhh’ noise, “Tsukki do you have any glasses at home?” He asks,

“Technically, I have an older pair that should still work.” 

“You also have the sports goggles!” Hinata adds trying to help, only causing him to let out another exasperated sigh, “Yes, but those are for volleyball,” Hinata tilts his head confused, “I can’t wear those constantly, that would be like wearing swimming goggles all day,” he grumbles, “It would leave marks on my face besides the fact I’d get a headache from the constant pressure on my head. They work well for sports and thats about it.” He explains to the decoy who makes a long ‘ooohhhh’ 

  
  


He sighs again, “Fuck, I can barley see…” he curses under his breath, “Yamaguchi? Could you please help me out a little?” He pleads as he squints his eyes. Yamaguchi is at his side holding onto his arm helping to lead him.

“Can you make it home okay?” Daichi questions, “I can take him home Captian, we live close to each other anyways.” Yamaguchi offers from where he’s walking beside the blinded blond. “Alright, be careful though!” 

Soon enough they’re towards their part of town and the team starts splitting up, Kageyama and Hinata go in a different direction to the train station as they say goodbye to the team. Then Nishinoya Tanaka and Asahi leave, until finally Sugawara and Daichi take a turn towards their houses as they wave goodbye to the two.

  
  


Tsukishima’s vision is very blurred, it’s almost fully dark out at this point and that doesn't help either, Yamaguchi clutches tightly onto his arm ready to support him if he falls or to steer him in a new direction. Maybe his glasses should get run over more often he thinks, 

  
  


_Almost home, gah I don’t want to leave Tsukki yet… But at least I get to hold onto him, but its only because his glasses broke and he can barley see straight!_ (Not that he sees very straight normally (; wink wonk, sorry I’m going now-) 

  
  


They reach Tsukishima’s house and Yama leads him up the the door and then releases his arm, “Okay were here,” he announces to him, Tsukishima reaches in his bag for the key, his mom was out for a few days, Tsukishima couldn’t remember why at the moment. He was tired and wanted to sleep,

He fumbles trying to put the key in the lock until Yamaguchi takes his hand and guises the key the right direction, he opens the door and leads him inside, “You good from here Tsukki?” 

He nods, “Uh yeah. Sorry about you having to help me,” he waves a dismissive hand that he quickly realizes the blond most likely couldn’t see, “Ah, its no big deal Tsukki, I know how bad your vision can be without glasses, I wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way back or anything.” 

  
  


“Well, thanks for looking out for me…” he blushes lightly, and Yamaguchi quickly changes the subject “See you at school then, hope you find that backup pair of glasses!” He quickly leaves as Tsukishima says a quick goodbye as his friend closes the door. Yamaguchi presses his back into the wood and clutches his hands to his chest, _Did I just make Tsukki blush?_

  
  


He goes home after quickly recollecting his feelings.

  
  


———

  
  


Tsukishima gets his phone out and texts his mom, telling her what happened to his glasses and that he was going to go get his old ones. She responds quickly saying she’s sorry that happened and tells him that she would place an order for a new pair with the information that was saved by their local eye doctor. 

Tsukishima goes upstairs and rummages through the back of his closet until he finds a small box, he opens it carefully and finds a hard shell glasses case, it’s rather large. 

“Oh no…” he opens it reluctantly, and sitting inside are his several year old, prescription glasses.

Giant, circular, glasses. 

Not exactly his style anymore. That’s why he stopped wearing them. They luckily still worked since his eyesight hadn’t really changed since childhood, but he looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. 

  
  
  


Just the shape of his glasses totally changed how he looked, instead of the small black frames these where large silver circles, yes technically increasing his field of view a small amount, but it made him look more childish in his opinion. They made him look _softer,_ less sarcastic, less everything that Tsukishima was. And he didn’t like it. 

_I’m really gonna have to wear these to school tomorrow huh?_ He sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose, he takes off the offending glasses then regrets it, his world going blurry once again.

So, he puts them back on and texts Yamaguchi,

  
  
  


**-Found the glasses**

His response is all but immediate, 

**Yamaguchi: That’s great Tsukki, do they work??**

  
  


**-Technically yes, I hate them though.**

  
  


**Yamaguchi: Aww why?! ):**

  
  


**-They just look stupid on me, that’s all.**

  
  


**Yamaguchi: Ok first of all nothing looks stupid on you,**

Tsukishima blushes,

**Yamaguchi: And second of all, they’re different from the ones that broke?**

  
  


**-Yeah, I got them several years ago before I started wearing smaller glasses.**

  
  


**Yamaguchi: Oooh I wanna see!**

  
  


He scoffs and types back a response

  
  


**-Why?**

  
  


**Yamaguchi: Cuz I’m curious! Please??? :3**

  
  


_Is he trying to make puppy dog eyes in a text?_ Tsukishima laughs slightly then pauses. “Ugh, he’ll keep pestering if I don’t show him.” 

He takes a picture of the glasses on his bed, then promptly puts them back on, he sends the image

  
  


**-JPG//.3256/Glasses/.246//**

**-There.**

  
  


**Yamaguchi: Nooooo I wanna see them on you! ):**

  
  


His eyes widen and he bites his lip, _Is he actually asking me for a selfie?? Have I ever sent him a selfie before? I never take them now that I think about it._ The blond sighs,

  
  


He sits up and ruffles his hair trying to smooth it out, it’s not use, it is very fluffy. He adjusts his glasses and takes a few pictures, all of them show how upset he is, a small pink glow dusting his cheeks as he refuses to make full eye contact with the camera. After debating for several minutes he picks one and deletes all the others. 

**JPG:/11/.Tsukishima//.Selfie//12.//**

**—————————————————**

**  
—————————————————**

  
  


He watches as the chat bubble goes on screen then off again for several moments, then-

**Yamaguchi: You have the AUDACITY to say you look stupid when you look like that?!**

**Yamaguchi: Tsukki you look great in them! Sure it’s different but it looks good on you, besides, I love them! (:**

Tsukishima’s face was buried in his hands, Yamaguchi was too nice to him sometimes he thought. _Yamaguchi you have no idea what your doing to me…_

He regains his composure and responds. 

**-Thanks, Yamaguchi.**

He assumes the conversation is over by that point but his phone dings again. 

**Yamaguchi: No problem Tsukki~**

**Yamaguchi: Do you think the team is gonna go to the theme park soon? That would be so fun! :D**

**-I don’t know.**

Tsukishima has an idea, 

**-Do you want me to ask Sugawara?**

  
  


**Yamaguchi: Really?! Sure that’d be awesome, I don’t know If I have his number.**

**-Okay i'll ask, and here’s his number so you can have it saved,** **256-334 5671** (NOT AN ACTUAL NUMBER GUYS please don’t call it!) 

**Yamaguchi: Thanks Tsukki!~ :3**

He quickly changes message threads and goes to text Sugawara, he already had a message from him asking if he made it home okay, he responds that he’s fine and he has a pair of glasses now. Tsukishima asks if they’re planning on going to the amusement park like they all discussed sometime soon and Sugawara excitedly says yes and that they where planning on talking about it more at practice the next day.

  
  


He relays this information to Yamaguchi who texts “YAY!” With many happy faced emoticons, it makes him smile.

  
  


He gets ready for bed as usual, showering and changing into pajamas, but before bed he gets out his laptop and does a little research about at home piercing kits at which ones could be trusted, he ends up staying up later then he would have liked, he lost track of time okay? So he finds one that has the best reviews, and scrolls through the options for the piercings itself they where basic stud earrings, nothing special since they where just used to make sure the holes didn’t close over. 

Apparently it would take a few weeks of having them in for the holes to not close when the earrings are taken out, so it was kinda a big deal what they looked like. He took pictures of the two most Yamaguchi options, A silver one, black one, and a lapis blue colored one. 

He checked the time, _Ah, I bet he’s still awake. He always does his homework before bed._

He picks up his phone and sends the images to him asking which one he likes best,

**Yamaguchi: Woah they’re all so cool!**

**Yamaguchi: If I had to pick one though I’d go with the black.**

**-Alright I’m ordering it.**

**Yamaguchi: Wait what?! Tsukki I can pay for the piercing kit!**

**-It’s fine, I want to pay for it okay?**

**Yamaguchi: ….. If your sure…**

**Yamaguchi: I owe you some strawberry shortcake though! :P**

He chuckles at the pure adorable ness that was his best friend, _He’s not gonna let me say no to that even if I try is he?_

**-Alright then. Get some sleep now okay?**

He quickly goes to his computer and clicks the checkout icon for his order, the piercing set was already in his cart.

**Yamaguchi: Sure thing Tsukki! Sweet dreams! <3**

The heart catches him off guard slightly, but of course it was just a platonic one he thought. But still a man can dream can’t he? It didn’t mean his heart didn’t race as he pondered whether or not to send one back.

**-Goodnight <3**

He quickly exits the text thread and glances at his home screen, the image of Yamaguchi asleep on him when they where on the bus. He sighs and closes his phone. _That’s gonna be the closest thing i'll ever get to cuddling him…_

_Ugh since when do I care about cuddling and all that domestic shit!? It’s not like I’ve ever wanted that crap with anyone else, just Yamaguchi… Never really had many crushes before him._

  
  
  
  


He falls back onto his pillows with a angry sigh, 

_Why is being in love so hard?_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh ok so let me explain the first pic, it looked so good when I made it, but then I actually took a step back and UGHHH Ya know? I didn’t notice how HUGE Tsukkishima’s forehead wassssss and now its all weird looking. Also I tried so many times on Yams face that if I tried to erase it one more time I wouldn’t have been able to color it due to all the pencil marks ):
> 
> BUT The second pic I am actually proud of??/ Like what, it took one hour? And the other took like three! Ugh life is weird! And yes I got the colors a little wrong with Tuskkis hoodie so sue me! I’m sowwyyyy! also his skin tone, oof ): 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update tho my lovelies!
> 
> ——————  
> More personal shittttt if anyone carreeeesss~  
> ——————
> 
> So the property we looked at was nice, we almost got it but the owners got greedy and raised the price??? Anyways were looking at another one tomorrow that I love even more, lets hope we get it!!
> 
> I had a really rough day actually... My mom and older brother where arguing a lot and it got pretty intense, but I did some drawing (The second pic) ate some food and had hung out with my fam afterwards. 
> 
> Besides my older bro, cuz he never hangs out with us, his gf lives with us and they took over like the whole downstairs of our house oof.
> 
> Thats enough of my problems, I’m doing better now, and I love how the second piece of art turned out! I will prob hate it tomorrow tho LMAO~
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this installment and that you guyses days are going much smoother then mine.
> 
> Love you all so much, mwah!! <3


	10. Every time someone blushes, take a shot (We’re getting wasted!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi gets his ears pierced and some unexpected things take place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Another chapter is here my lovelies, I hope you enjoy, as always I hope you read the notes at the end so I can explain some stuff in further detail. I hope you all enjoy the crumbs!
> 
> Also woo hoo 10th chapter! <3

A few days had passed since the team hung out at the cafe. It was now Monday and Tsukishima was getting ready for school. No matter how much he hoped and pleaded his glasses didn’t arrive from the eye doctors yet. Even though they had his information on file it took a while for them to get a new pair made, which made sense not that Tsukishima wanted to admit that.

  
  


He was nervous about going through school with the thin metal frames instead of his usual thicker plastic ones. It was a completely different style!

  
  


It’s not like any passerby was gonna stop him in the halls or anything, absolutely not, they where all afraid of him. So why should he care what they think?

  
  


_What will the team think though?_ His eyebrows furrow in worry as he looks down. 

_They won’t judge me will they? It’s not like I’m going to wear them at practice, I still have my sport glasses, but what about when I change and go home? Then what?_

  
  


He looks at his clock, “Shit.”

_Gotta get going._

He grabs his headphones and throws them on as he listens to some of his favorite songs before he reaches the crossroads where he meets Yamaguchi, _I need to calm down, just pay attention to the music Kei…_

  
  
  


He was almost late, he had to sprit a little to make it on time. Leaving his face a little red and his breath slightly uneven.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greets, “There you are, wasnt sure if you where gonna make it,” He grins his usual happy smile. 

“Uh yeah, sorry about that I lost track of time.” He looks embarrassed,

Yamaguchi waves a dismissive hand, “It’s fine Tsukki, happens to the best of us.” 

  
  


They walk to school with small chatter as usual, its comforting to Tsukishima knowing that this is the one thing that doesn’t change between the two, the one thing that doesn’t change in his weekly routine. Walking to school with Yamaguchi. 

  
  


—————

He was right, some people did stare. And it did make him slightly uncomfortable.

  
  


When they went to their shared classes and they walked side by side he didn’t get any though? Maybe they where all focused on looking at Yamaguchi and not him? Whatever the case he was happy the attention was off him for those moments.

Tsukishima glanced at some classrooms they where passing and Yamaguchi sees a girl make a twisted face at him, he glares at her with a deadly stare and then eyes her up and down judgingly, he smirks slightly and makes a face like he’s about to laugh at her, and to top it all off he rolls his eyes at her causing the poor girl to look scared and quickly turn away. Who knew he could be so intimidating? 

_That’s what you get. No one gets to make my best friend feel uncomfortable and get away with it!_ Yamaguchi smiles 

Somehow Tsukishima in his bliss ignorance didn’t notice the whole exchange, or any of the other ones Yamaguchi has had with other students through the school day.

  
  
  
  
  


They’re on their way to volleyball pratice when Tsukishima speaks up, “I just got a notification saying the piercing kit arrived,” 

Yamaguchi looks exited and his eyes gain a sparkle as the pitch in his voice raises slightly, “Really? That’s awesome! That company must have really good shipping huh?”

Tsukishima smiles, “Yeah,”

He totally didn’t pay for expediated shipping, nope wouldn’t dream of it.

“Wanna come over later so we can pierce your ears?” 

“Yeah!” He nods exitedly

When they go to get changed Tsukishima starts taking off his shirt but then notices Yamaguchi taking off the braclet and carefully placing it in his locker, _is he really gonna wear it everyday?_

“Yamaguchi,” he calls out and the boy looks over to him and his face heats up ever so slightly, “You know you don’t have to wear it everyday, right?” He points at the locker where the bracelet sat on a shelf.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and looks away blushing even more. “I-I know I just really like it. But if its bothering you I’ll stop!!” He quickly adds in a panic

“Oh, it’s not bothersome at all. I’m glad you like it,” 

He quickly turns around and continues to change, Yamaguchi stalls for a moment watching the back of a very much shirtless Tsukishima, _oh my god he’s so- AH stop it Yamaguchi!_

He quickly turns away and changes into his gym clothes. 

—————

Kageyama was making Hinata work on his recives as they passed the ball back and fourth, Sugawara was working on some sets and everyone was working super hard that day. Everyone’s mood seemed to be improved since they all spent time together outside of the gym, this didn’t go unnoticed by their coach. 

  
  


Ukai was chatting to Takeda about something on the sidelines. Ukai seemed very happy with how well they where all doing, it seems they had grown closer as a team, their focus was razor sharp today, no one had fallen, no volleyballs to the face, nothing. He grinned as he watch them pratice diligently.

“They’re improving a lot huh?” Takeda says Ukai, he nods “Yeah, think it has something to do with them hanging out the other day?” 

He nods with a hum, “Actually yes, they seem a lot closer as friends, this is great, they’re working together more as a team as a result.” 

“Yep.” He waves Sugawara over who quickly stops what he’s doing, “Hey what’s up coach?” 

“I just wanted to ask if you and the team was planning on hanging out again? Me and Takeda have noticed you have all been getting a lot closer recently.”

Takeda smiles, “Yeah, your teamwork skills are improving and your volleyball too as a result of it. Your all doing great today!” 

Sugawara’s eyes widen and he smiles widely “Well that’s great to hear! Actually, we where planning on hanging out again, the amusement park is opening back up soon and we where thinking about going together, also its good excersie walking around too.” 

Ukai chuckles, “Hah that’s good idea, get them to excersie without em realizing it” he grins 

“How about you group everyone up after pratice and discuss plans for going there okay? You kids deserve some fun,” 

He nods, “Sure thing Ukai!” And runs back to pratice, Daichi walks over to him questioning what the coach wanted and he relays the infomation and they decide to talk about hanging out again after pratice with the team. 

  
  


Towards the end everyone’s getting run down, form getting slightly sloppier from all the excersie, a ball strays from a rolling revive by Nishinoya, not going in the direction he had hoped and it goes towards Yamaguchi, 

“Watch out!” 

It almost hits his face and Yamaguchi recoils expecting the hit, but Tsukishima quickly appears beside him and puts his hand between the ball and his face, it hits his hand perfectly and it loses most of its momentum and falls to the ground with a few bounces. Yamaguchi tries to calm his racing heart while Tsukishima turns to him, 

“You okay Yamaguchi?” 

He nods not trusting his voice and makes a simple ‘Uh-huh’ noise. 

Nishinoya runs over to the two, “Sorry about that Yamaguchi!” He gives a small bow, “But that save was amazing Tsukishima, like wow!” His eyes light up at the blond, “The way you just appeared there was amazing, pure instinct or something?”

“Tch, It’s not a big deal,” he adjusts his goggles, 

“Well thanks anyway Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles

They hear Daichi clap his hands together “Alright gather round everyone!”

They do so and form a semi circle around their captian, “Pratice is over for the day, seems we are all getting a little too tired, _Noya…_ ” He glances at their Libero who has a shy look on his face “I’m sorry okay!”

He sighs, “It’s fine, really. Lets just clean up and then before you guys head out me and Suga wanna talk to you all before you leave,”

There’s many panicked looks on their faces, even Tsukishima looks a little worried, Daichi waves his hands “Oh no no nothing bad! Don’t worry, it’s just details about going to the amusment park, that’s all.”

  
  


Yamaguchi’s eyes light up along with Noya and Hinata’s and many others, “Yay!” The decoy cheers, Nishinoya turns to him “This will be so fun, alright!” He throws an arm in the air with a cheer, 

  
  


“Alright alright, clean up first, then talk,” He claps his hands again, “Get to work guys!”

————

They all stood around the club room, people getting their last few items on and gathering their things. Yamaguchi clicks on his braclet, he’s gotten the hang of doing it by himself at this point, Nishinoya pulls on his jacket, and Tsukishima swaps out his goggles for his silver glasses, much to his dismay. 

“Wow Tsukki you look so different!” Nishinoya comments pointing at the tall blond. He huffs “Don’t call me that.” 

The Libero smirks, “So only Yamaguchi can call you that huh?” He pokes him with his elbow with a suggestive look, 

He looks down at him with a serious look, “Damn right.”

His eyes widen slightly but his smirk gets even wider and he raises his eyebrows at him suggestively, “I see how it is…” 

He just sighs in return and looks away. The room was quite loud and no one was paying attention to their exchange, Tsukishima was very glad about that.

  
  
  


“Okay guys, me and Suga have been talking” Daichi gestures to him, who smiles and puts a hand on his hip, “Yeah, so we’re thinking since the park opens back up next week we can go the week after on that Saturday, it won’t be as busy as opening week that way,”

Their captian nods along with him then takes over, “Yeah, there’s also a coupon for larger groups that makes it much more affordable lucky for us.”

“Don’t forget to ask your parents or guardians for permission to go though!” Sugawara adds with a stern tone as he points at the group, 

There’s many nods and confirmations, and a “Yes mommmmm’ from Nishinoya that makes Hinata giggle.

  
  


“If anyone has anymore questions feel free to text me or Sugawara okay? And if anyone doesn’t have our numbers saved let us know,”

  
  


They nod and say their goodbyes to their team, lots of high fives where given from all the hard work they did, Tsukishima starts to leave the club room and meets Yamaguchi’s eyes signaling he would wait for him outside, soon everyone’s filtering out of the small space and its just Daichi and Yamaguchi, 

  
  
  
  


“Hey Yamaguchi?” 

“Y-yes Captian? Did I do something wrong?” He worries as he puts his bag over one shoulder,

“Oh nothing at all, I was just gonna say… I saw you in the hallway earlier today,”

His eyes widen, what does he mean by that? We usually pass each other at some point through the school day… _OH, crap. Just play dumb!_

He steps closer to the green-brown haired boy, “Where you really glaring at anyone who looked at Tsukishima?”

“Umm no, I don’t know what your talking about!”

He laughs a little, “C’mon, you don’t need to hide it from me,”

He caves in, “They where making him feel self conscious, what else was I supposed to do?” He frowns

“Honestly? I would’ve done the same thing if it was Sugawara,”

“E-eh?! But I don-“

“Yamaguchi, I’ve seen the way you look at him, your eyes light up and your always so happy to be with him,” he smiles softly, “It’s okay, I won’t tell him I promise. You have my word,”

He looks away with a blush and raises his pinky finger to him, “Promise?” He shakes the finger with his own pinky, “Promise.” 

“But just between me and you? I think he likes you too. You can always text me if you need to chat okay? I’m here for you,”

“T-thanks Daichi…” 

“No problem, that’s what friends are for,” he grins

‘I’ll see you tomorrow!” He calls as he exits the club room without another word

——————

They head over to Tsukishima’s house, he doesn’t ask what took him extra long in the club room, but that doesn't stop his curiosity as he goes through his mind trying to figure out what Daichi would’ve said to him, after all he was the other last person out, right? 

Meanwhile Yamaguchi was getting increasingly worried about the ear piercing, he still wanted to of course, but what would it feel like? Was it gonna hurt? Would it feel weird? 

“Hey Tsukki?”

“Hmm?” 

‘I’m nervous…” he grabs the hem of his shirt and balls it into his hands, looking downcast, 

“It will be fine, you still wanna pierce them right?”

“Yes of course! I just, what is it like to have them pierced, does it hurt or something? Will my ear feel weird? What if-“

“Yamaguchi, it will, be, fine.” He punchates each word and puts a hand on his worrying friends shoulder, Yamaguchi inhales a shaky breath, then laughs slightly, “You may have to distract me so I don’t procrastinate about this..” 

Tsukishima hums, _Distract him? I can do that._

  
  
  
  


They make it to his house where Kei’s mom is making dinner and quickly hugs Yamaguchi and asks if he wants to stay for the meal, with a quick glance at Tsukishima he nods and says only if that’s okay and he’s not intruding, to which she says

“You never intrude Yamaguchi, you should know that by now silly! We all love having you over,” she smiles

“You two go have fun, I heard you where gonna pierce your ears, is that right?”

He nods, “Yeah, Tsukki is gonna help me,”

“Ohh nice! Well you two runalong, I’ll call you when dinner is up,” 

With a quick nod from the two they head upstairs to his room where they sit their stuff down and sit on the floor, taking the kit out of the shipping box, there’s a small plastic clap like piece that holds an earring back and front in a two small divots in the machine, 

Along with that there’s the earrings themselves, two basic black fronts and the basic metal backing pieces in a small bag, it also came with an extra earring which he thought was nice. 

The sharp needle like spike in the piercing clamp glimmered under the light and made Yamaguchi gulp nervously, 

Tsukishima put the two pieces of the first earring in the machine and secured them, he turned to Yamaguchi who was trying to start awkward conversation, clearly trying to change the subject from the earrings. 

“Yamaguchi your procrastinating.” He blankly states, 

“Eh? N-no I’m not,” He looks away to the window and looks out it, Tsukishima uses this as an opportunity to crawl closer and line up the machine with one of his ears, aligning it perfectly at the bottom of his ear, then clipping it closed without warning causing Yamaguchi to gasp, as soon as it starts its over and one earring is in his ear, Tsukishima quickly puts the other pieces of the next earring in the machine and sits it aside, 

“T-Tsukki!! I wasn’t ready!!” He yells, “You where stalling! I saw an opourtunity and took it!” He battles back, “If I didn’t do it then you would’ve procrastinated for another five minutes!” Yamaguchi puts a hand to his ear and feels the earring on it,

“No I wouldn’t have!” He huffs and scoots further back,

“It’s not like it hurt, lets just get the other one done okay?” He moves closer

“I’m not ready yet!” He moves farther away from him,

“Yamaguchi your not ever going to be ready, we just need to get this over with!” 

“I know I know! Just do what you did last time then I guess, distract me!” He whines as he bites his bottom lip, _He’s getting really close…_

  
  


A beat of silence passes between the two.

  
  
  


“I can do that…” his voice is low, 

  
  
  


Before Yamaguchi can react Tsukishima pushes him down to the floor causing him to gasp, Tsukishima captures his wrists in his hands and pins them on either side of his head, “T-t-tsukki?” His voice trembles

He leans down towards his face, a lustful look in his eye, “Tadashi…” He whispers in his ear, voice husky. Yamaguchi doesn’t take notice of the fact one of his hands becomes freed,

Tsukishima leans foward over him more, his breath on Yamaguchi’s face, noses almost touching as one of his hands reaches over to the piercing tool, within a second his hand clasps the machine over his other ear, clipping the earring in place.

His breath hitches again as he feels the needle go through his ear securing the earring, he throws his head back slightly in response as his eyes widen even more. _T-That bastard! He- he used that as a distraction!_

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” He smirks from on top of the boy a devilish glint in his eye, _H-he’s enjoying this isn’t he!? Two can play it that game!_ Yamaguchi scowls and flips their positions, rolling over with all his might and securing Tsukishima under him, he sits down on him with his legs on either side of his waist while the blond is layed out on the floor, he puts his hands on either side of his head, imitating something similar to the ‘kabedon’ wall move accept on the floor.

Tsukishima’s glasses get knocked askew on his face and a large blush is imminent on his pale skin, Yamaguchi’s face looks no different, in fact he thinks he’s blushing more. 

“Well look at you, trying to be all dominant,” He clicks his tounge still acting all cocky even though he’s incredibly flustered. 

“Y-you jerk! You caught me off guard!” His blush intensifies,

“Isn’t that what you asked me to do?” A playful tone in his voice with a smirk still on his lips. 

“N-n-not like t-that!” 

He raises an eyebrow “What? Would you prefer a different position?” He flirts as he grabs Yamaguchi’s hips and pushes him off him and back onto his back he leans on his forearm thats beside his head to stabilize himself and the other rests on his hip pinning him there even though If he wanted Yamaguchi could move away at any moment.

He looms over the shorter boy, “Nice try but we both know you can’t beat me at this”

“T-Tsukki why are y-you doing this?” He stutters and bites his lip, his merely shrugs his shoulders, “I had to distract you to pierce your ear, duh,” 

“You didn’t have to go that far!” His whole face is red,

“Eh, probably not,” He leans in towards his face, “But it’s fun seeing you get all flustered,” he whispers

Tsukishima gets off him and stands up as he readjusts his glasses, Yamaguchi also gets up off the floor after a moment, he doesn’t even have time to glance in a mirror at the new piercings before he hears Tsukishima’s mom call out “Dinners ready boys, come eat!” From the other side of the house. 

“Come on, lets go eat,” Tsukishima waves as he heads towards the door, 

“T-tsukki your so unfair!!” 

The blond smirks as he leaves the room.

  
  
  
  


He finally has a quiet moment to process everything that just happened

  
  
  


_WHAT WAS THAT?! I not only got my ears pierced which I’ve been wanting for years, but Tsukishima did it too! And then he pinned me to the floor of his bedroom?! Oh my god what is my life?! Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming this isn’t real!!!_

He remembers his voice low and flirtatious in his ear, 

_“Tadashi…”_

_AHHHHH WHAT THE FU-_

————

“Kei, where’s Yamaguchi?”

“I think he’s using the restroom, I’m sure he will be right down,” he smiles and continues setting the table.

  
  


————

  
  


His face is still red with blush and he can’t stop thinking, oh god he can’t stop thinking, _No no no Yamaguchi stop it! You need to go down there and act like nothing happened!_

He quickly goes to the bathroom and splashes his face with very cold water. He takes a minute to calm down and think of literally anything else so his face would stop blushing. 

After he’s somewhat stable he slowly heads to the kitchen, he notices Akiteru stopped by, _Oh, he must be staying for dinner._

“Oh, hello!” He greets with a smile, 

“Hey Yamaguchi! Staying for dinner?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “Anything I can help with?”

“Not right now, we just finished setting up actually. Oh your new piercings look great!” Tsukishima’s mom comments,

“O-oh thank you!” 

“What do you think, do you like them?” She questions,

  
  


_Ahhh I barely know what they look like, I didn’t even check I was so distracted,_

“Yeah, I love them!” 

“Well that’s good to hear sweetie, I’m glad it worked out.”

Yamaguchi puts a hand up to his ear to feel the metal piercing, he runs his finger over it and smiles, “Careful Yamaguchi you don’t want to knock it loose, then I’d have to pierce it again.” The blond smirks,

Yamaguchi blushes a little and tries to contain shouting at the blond, _He did NOT just say that! Ahhh why is he doing this to me?!_

They all quickly sit down and eat, its a four seater table, perfect amount of chairs.

Yamaguchi was on one side and right across from him was Tsukishima, by Tsukishima’s side was his brother, and on Yamaguchi’s side was Kei’s mom. 

They all quickly thank her for the food and start eating, there’s light conversation throughout the meal and it’s a very comfortable atmosphere. Tsukishima doesn’t try to fluster Yamaguchi anymore, at least for the moment, which he was very happy about. Not that he didn’t unintentionally do so, Yamaguchi would sometimes look up at the same time as him and their gazes would meet, such a little thing shouldn't make him blush but it did. 

  
  


Yamaguchi after helping clean the dishes, which Kei’s mom said wasn't necessary, quickly excused himself and said goodbye to the Tsukishima residence.

  
  


He starts running home.

  
  


Once he’s a good distance from his house he slows down. 

  
  


He wasn’t upset by any means about what happened, just confused, why did Tsukishima act that way all of a sudden? Was he really just teasing him?

He was beyond confused, he had to talk to someone about this…

He lets his mind wander, _what if… What if he was interested in me? What if he did that because he secretly likes me?! No that’s ridiculous… But its a possibility?_

_What if he did more then that… What if he kissed me?_

  
  
  


_“Tadashi…”_

_Kei leans down and kisses him passionately, Yamaguchi kisses back and they stay locked by their mouths for several moments before pulling away to breathe,_

_“K-Kei…” Tsukishima pulls him off the floor and into his lap, arms on his waist, Yamaguchi puts his arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss, its rough and needy, their letting out all their built up emotions and tension, Yamaguchi’s hands find their way to the blonds soft hair as he tangles his hands in it and pulls occasionally when Tsukishima pauses kissing him and leaves deep purple marks along his neck causing him to moan_

_He melts into another kiss eagerly, and Tsukishima takes this as a sign that he’s doing something right, he puts his tounge in his mouth as they kiss furiously, their breath is hot and heavy, faces red._

_Yamaguchi pulls back letting a trail of saliva connect their mouths, “Ke-Kei, I love you…”_

_“I lov-“_

He trips over a crack in the sidewalk and falls into some grass. “Ah!”

  
  


“Shit… That hurt...” he gets up and dusts himself off, he was sure he would have a bruise somewhere on one of his legs later.

_Oh gosh what am I thinking?!_

_That is NOT how you get over someone Yamaguchi! Stop thinking about what it would be like if you kissed him, with his hands on your waist, pulling you closer and then-_

_NO STOP IT-_

He shakes his head furiously as he blushes once again, his own thoughts making him flustered. 

  
  
  
  


He makes it home without tripping over anything else to find a text from Tsukishima, several actually. He hadn’t checked his phone on the way home, being to preoccupied with his fantasies thoughts. 

He flips the phone open once he’s in his room sitting on his bed. 

  
  


**Tsukki <3: Yamaguchi I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted that way, I became careless to your feelings or if you where uncomfortable, I should have known better then to do that to you, teasing you for getting flustered easily. I feel really awful about it and I hope your not mad at me.**

**Tsukki <3: Can you forgive me?**

  
  


He stares at his phone mouth agape. _He feels really bad doesn’t he?? He’s probably freaking out right now thinking I’m upset with him, oh crap what do I say to this?!_

  
  


He takes a deep breath and starts typing,

  
  


**-Tsukki it’s fine, really! I’m not upset, I promise. We where just playing around it’s not a huge deal ok? Besides I was playing a lot with it too haha. I forgive you, not that I was ever angry in the first place (:**

  
  


His response is immediate, which surprises him since he tends to not check his messages often. 

  
  


**Tsukki <3: Thank you. That’s a relief, I don’t know what I’d do if you where upset with me. And yeah we where just joking, right?**

It hurts him to send this response,

  
  


**-Of course haha, it’s not like we’re dating or anything lol!**

He inhales a shaky breath waiting for his reply, 

  
  


**Tsukki <3: Yeah, obviously. **

He feels his eyes water. 

  
  


**-Your future boyfriend is gonna be luckyyy~ lolz ^-^**

He doesn’t know why he sent that, it just makes him feel worse.

  
  


**Tsukki <3: I guess.**

He feels a warm tear roll down his cheek.

  
  


**-See you at school tmrw Tsukki! No hard feelings? :D**

  
  


**Tsukki <3: No hard feelings, see you at school. **

  
  


He goes to his camera roll and glances at the photo Tsukishima sent him of him wearing the silver glasses the other day, he saved it and looked at it from time to time. He looked uncomfortable in the photo but he still took it and sent it to him because he asked him too.

_He sent me this even though he didn’t really want to…_

_I got Tsukishima to send me a selfie. Does he even take selfies ever?_

_I’m the ever stoic, salty, sassy, and serious Tsukishima Kei’s best friend…_

_How did I manage that?_

_How did I get so lucky?_

  
  


He lets the tears fall freely now, not bothering to try and stop the waterfall of emotion as he lets out soft hiccups and clutches a pillow tightly, his body starts to shake and tremble but he doesn’t care anymore, he just wants to cry forever, cry until he has wept away all the water inside him and then cry some more. 

Why was life so hard? Why where hearts made this way? To fall in love without warning, fall in love deeply and never let go. Why couldn’t he just move on and like someone else? Why was that so hard?

  
  


He wishes he could be brave enough to confess to him, and then by some miracle he would feel the same and they would live happily ever after. 

  
  


_I’m lucky enough to know him. But not lucky enough to have his affection, to have his heart, to be able call him my partner and cherish him for all time. That’s something I will never have._

  
  


_And I just need to accept that…_

  
  


He thinks about texting someone, but his fingers are too shaky and he doesn’t trust his watery vision to be able to glance at the screen right now.

He thinks about calling someone, but he doesn’t trust his trembling voice enough to not worry whatever friend would be on the other line. 

So he sits by himself clutching a pillow tightly for comfort as he cries, and cries… And cries…

  
  


Eventually he passes out from exhaustion on his pillows and has a dreamless night of sleep that neither helps or hinders his emotional state in the slightest. 

He just feels numb. 

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


Meanwhile Tsukishima sat in his brothers arms sobbing into his shoulder after spilling everything that happened before dinner. 

His brother could tell something was wrong when Yamaguchi left so suddenly, also the tense atmosphere between the two during dinner, his mom didn’t notice by some miracle. She was a little on the oblivious side. 

Tsukishima vented it all, he said how horrible he felt and was afraid Yamaguchi would hate him. He said that he felt stupid and selfish for flirting with him and that he wishes he could undo it all.

  
  


Tsukishima wasn’t the kind to rant. Ever. 

  
  
  


But the moments before Yamaguchi replied to his texts he was so scared he had scared him off and made him upset he didn’t know what to do. And at that point his brother came in to check on him, Akiteru saw his distressed state and let him spill everything.

Kei tried to hold it together, he really did, but once he started talking he couldn’t stop, and soon he found himself crying, he tried stopping the tears as soon as they formed but he couldn’t. And at that point his brother hugged him and the dam broke.

He was incredibly vulnerable at that moment and it hurt Akiteru deeply seeing that his normally held together brother that never let anything phase him was bawling his eyes out terrified that he scared away his best friend forever.

  
  


Once Yamaguchi had texted back Tsukishima quickly checked his phone, leaving his older brothers embrace quickly to see what he had said. 

“See Kei? He’s fine, you have nothing to worry about… I’m sure in a little while you will feel better, aren’t a bad person for acting on impulse like that ya know.”

Kei inhales a shaky breath and wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt, 

“You like Yamaguchi, it makes sense that you did that and it’s okay that you made a mistake, it didn’t hurt anyone and Yamaguchi isn’t upset. It’s gonna be okay Kei I promise…”

  
  
  


“No…”

His voice is small and helpless,

“No it’s not, nothing is okay…”

Akiteru frowns deeply, _he’s being so open right now. I've never seen him like this…_

“Why not?”

  
  


A few more small tears fall down his face, small silent tears that roll down his cheeks and drip off his chin. He looks forward and out the window looking at the moon as its high in the sky, it’s light highlighting the room beautifully with a soft glow.

  
  
  


“I love him…” he whispers, “he doesn’t love me…”

  
  
  


Akiteru wasn't 100% sure but he had seen the way Yamaguchi looks at Kei and he had his suspicions that he liked him too, but in that moment he knew Kei wouldn’t listen to him if he said there’s a chance Yamaguchi liked him back.

So he just let him cry into him again as he rubbed comforting circles on his back whispering to him that everything would be alright.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FIRST OF ALL-
> 
> Sorry? 
> 
> This was originally gonna be super fluffy and flirty, but then I realized... They would both freak out, so I did just that, Tsukki may look like a stoic serious doesn’t care about nothing person, but as you can tell with this story I made him very emotional, HECK I made everyone emotional! But am I wrong? Us humans have a lot to express and especially a bunch of stressed teens are gonna cry and freak out!
> 
> I would know, being a stressed teenager.
> 
> I’m slowly trying to strengthen the brother relationship as well. I feel like it would be cannon that they would eventually become close but it would take a while and many moments of weakness from the two to get closer. 
> 
> I’m sorry I’m torturing these poor boys, but I said there was gonna be angst did I? And no this is not the worst I have planned, sorry. But I promise a happy ending and a time skip as one of the last chapters to see what happens to our volleyball boys!
> 
> The emotional scenes between the two and the walk home scene where written at 2AM since, uhhh my sleep schedule is W H A C K
> 
> Also it kinda helped since I’m more emotional at night and I could resonate deeply with what the characters where going through.
> 
> I did some thinking last night while I had a relaxing bath, the bath sucked but the quiet it gave me helped me think of prompts and ideas for chapters and I have a solid 15 more ideas for chapters I know you will all love!
> 
> Not that there’s only gonna be 15 more, I’m thinking 32 chapters, the last two being time skip / epilogue stuff.
> 
> Maybe roughly 80K I’m thinking,
> 
> I kinda dove into this story head first not knowing what to do much after the attack, but the support gave me inspiration to continue this!
> 
> ALSO Oof this is embarrassing, sooo besides my other one shot fic “The blue envelope” which is also Tsukkiyama I have never written anything spicy whatsoever, no kiss scenes or anything more then that, so I hope the fantasy yama had was ok?
> 
> Idk I thought it was kinda hot... (>/.//<)
> 
> ————  
> Here’s your warning about personal crap as per usual~~~  
> ————
> 
> So we’re buying the property?? I’m happy but really nervous.
> 
> My gym reopened and I’m back to practice, dont really know any of the girls my age but thats nothing new.
> 
> My anxiety has been getting pretty bad randomly and it makes me feel all kinds of funky and I don't like it, but thats life I guess... besides I’m so ready to leave this house, even tho I was born here I have so many shit memories of some bad stuff I hate it now.
> 
> My dad and I are going to build a tiny house, there’s a home on the property but an old guy died in there and It’s really gross and weird, my brother and mom and dad will live there after fixing it up but the tiny house will be for me, 
> 
> And my sassy cat Lyra.
> 
> I’ve wanted one for as long as I can remember, small spaces are very comforting to me, a lot of people think that’s weird tho, but I’m a gymnast, I’m used to bending into little areas and making small spaces work, I love them!
> 
> So we have blueprints that we got from a website and found a model I love and my dream is coming true.
> 
> I will be two hours away from where I live now, and by fall I will be leaving my gymnastics academy and my friends behind... but I’ve come to terms with that and am surprisingly okay with it,
> 
> They never really liked me anyway, besides all my fav coaches left since the company treats them like dirt ):
> 
> There’s two gymnastics academy’s where I’m going to live and we are leaning towards one of them already so thats good, a small town nearby and other towns further.
> 
> also I really wanna try volleyball, Ive always thought it was cool but Haikyuu made me like it even more, idk how my mom will feel about it.
> 
> Sorry this drug on, I have a lot to vent... ):
> 
> If you read it all here’s a cookie! *Gives you cookie*
> 
> Love you all so much! -Grace
> 
> Aka, Strawberry~ <3


	11. The amusement park! (Equals a very happy group of friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s friendship after ‘the incident’ and a day at the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this took a while to write, anyways here’s the Amusement Park chapter I hinted at before, and some aftermath to what happened after ‘the incident’
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

The two where tense, 

The atmosphere around them anxious and nerve wracking.

They walked to school side by side like they did every day, after exchanging a quick hello they walked in silence like they did most every day, but instead of their comfortable Tsukki and Yama silence that they knew it was just tension filled awkward and annoying.

Tsukishima tried starting a conversation asking about his earrings and if he had any difficulties with them so far, he blankly replied that they where working fine, that he loved them, which he did, and thanks for buying them. 

  
  


And then they where back to silence.

  
  


They kept their distance from one another, not walking very close, no reassuring hand holding when one was stressed, not even making eye contact.

  
  


They where drifting further apart, they both knew that. 

  
  


This went on for a few more days until they realized neither was going to comment on what happened that day again so they let themselves go back to the way things where, assuming the other had forgotten about that day they thought things where back to normal…

They assumed the other had forgotten or moved past,

But neither had. 

  
  


So yes, things where ‘normal’ again, no one really noticed at volleyball besides a few pairs of well trained eyes. No one at school mentioned the slightly different behavior, Yamaguchi not following as close to the blond as he usually would. A few less conversations, and less emotions over all. 

  
  
  


The two suffered in silence.

  
  
  
  


A week and a half passed quickly. The two had hung out at Tsukishima’s house a few times trying to get back to their normal routines of spending time together, the first few visits where awkward but it soon became more normal as they got used to each other’s presence in his room again. 

So yes, it took them a while but they where mostly over the ‘incident’ as they called it.

  
  


During that time Yamaguchi chatted with Daichi and some other friends a lot on his phone. Daichi was a great listener and would let him vent whenever he needed, sometimes the captain would express some of his own worries and Yamaguchi would help him through them.

He was happy he was getting another close friend, not that he didn’t love Tsukki, literally. But he always wanted to be closer to more people on the team, and it seems it started with Daichi. 

Speaking of the captain, over the week and a half he and Sugawara had officially started dating. Sugawara sent a lot of texts to Tsukishima talking about how great their first date was, and same with Daichi, sending messages to Yamaguchi, he was really happy that he was with Suga since he could tell that he cared for him very deeply.

They had gotten a lot closer, never really showing much pda (Public display of affection) in front of the team, but everyone around them could tell they where deeply in love with one another.

Occasionally one of the team members would find them exchanging a quick kiss or holding hands on their way home, which Nisinoya would make an exaggerated “Ewwww” over as if he caught his parents kissing, even though it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

They where both very responsible about their relationship during volleyball, keeping it professional as their partnership of Captain and Co-captain during training. But they where only human so sometimes they would flirt a little when they probably shouldn’t have. 

  
  
  


Yamaguchi had experimented with wearing different clothes when he went out of the house, trying to get more comfortable with his style. It was baby steps but he and his friends where proud of him.

He also bought his first few bracelets and necklaces too, nothing too flashy but he was extremely exited about it, him and Daichi had talked about it a little before Yamaguchi bought them too, Daichi offering his opinions on pictures of various jewelry he sent him. He also found a choker style necklace with a small star charm at the bottom which he totally fell in love with and was planning on wearing when the team went to the amusement park together.

He was super exited to hang out with his friends. 

  
  


————

  
  


It was the Friday night before the Saturday they where going to the theme park, school that day had been pleasant enough and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima chatted a good bit, eating lunch together like usual, walking to volleyball practice and such, so he was in a pretty good mood.

  
  


Summer was just around the corner and the weather had shifted drastically, less rain and more dry heat. Fewer clouds in the pale blue sky and more scorching hot rays of sunlight blasting down constantly, the team had to take more breaks during practice, despite being in a covered gym there wasn’t much air conditioning in the building so it caused them to overheat a lot. 

  
  


But Ukai and Takeda let them take breaks as needed and would constantly remind them to bring their water bottles. Luckily no one had passed out from the heat.

Yamaguchi was currently in his room, going over in his head on ideas on what to do tomorrow and what to wear. He had already finished his homework earlier that night so he didn’t have to worry about it.

Suddenly his phone dinged, then again, and again.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he quickly walked over to where it was placed on his desk and flipped it open, 

  
  


_Hinata made… A group chat? Huh…_

  
  
  


He clicks on the new message thread on his phone,

  
  


———

**-Hinata Shoyo created a group chat-**

———

  
  


**Hinata: Hi guys! I made us a group chat so we can all talk together!! :D**

**Kageyama: This is stupid**

**Hinata: Melanie! ): <**

  
  


A moment later others start to type messages as well.

  
  


**Sugawara: Well, actually since we’re heading to the amusement park tomorrow there’s a chance some of us could get separated,**

**Sugawara: So this is a good way to text us all if someone’s phone dies or something. Thanks Hinata! (:**

  
  


He quickly types out a message,

  
  


**-Hi everyone! :3**

  
  


**Hinata: Hi Yama!!! :D :D :D**

**Kageyama: I thought I was Yama**

**Tsukishima: How do I leave?**

**Hinata: Nooooo don’t go!**

**Tsukishima: Too bad.**

**———————**

**-Tsukishima Kei removed themself from the group chat-**

———————

  
  
  


**Daichi: Someone add him back In please.**

  
  
  


**———————**

**-Sugawara added Tsukishima Kei to the group chat-**

**———————**

**Tsukishima: Ugh.**

**Tanaka: Hey guys hows it goin!!**

**Nishinoya: Broooo!**

**Tanaka: BROOOOO!**

**Nishinoya: BROOOOO!!!**

**Kageyama: Shut up pleas**

**Nishinoya: HaHA ‘pleas’**

**Tanaka: plEaS**

  
  


Yamaguchi laughs at the typo as he sits down on his bed to text in a more comfortable position, 

  
  


**Tanaka: Lol XD**

**Asahi: We have a groupchat now?**

**Daichi: Apparently.**

**-This is gonna be fun UwU**

**Hinata: Yeah!!!!! :D**

**Sugawara: Since we’re all here lets go over plans for tomorrow!**

**Hinata: YES! OwO**

  
  


_Yay, I’m glad they’ve got some plans already, take some of the pressure off._ He sighs with a smile as he eagerly waits for Sugawara’s message.

  
  


**Sugawara: Lets all meet up at the park at 11AM okay? At the front entrance off to the side where that big tree is, you guys know that spot? We can hangout for the rest of the day and Daichi and I already have planned to have a picnic around lunch time in which we can all buy some food from the stands. There’s also a large grass area by the park, a perfect area to eat!**

**Daichi: Yep! Please be careful on your way over tomorrow and make sure you have everything you need, phone, a charger etc. Also sunscreen, me and Suga have some in case anyone forgets.**

**Sugawara: And make sure your phones are on tomorrow so we can text you all if need be or if someone gets lost!**

Yamaguchi smiles at their protectiveness and gets more and more exited for the next day as they talk about it more,

**-Sounds great!**

**Hinata: Yeah I’m so exited for the rides!!!**

**Nishinoya: Same its gonna be EPIC!**

**Tanaka: Hell yeah!**

**Sugawara: Language**

**Asahi: It will be fun :)**

**Kageyama: Cool**

  
  


**————**

**-Hinata named the groupchat “** **_Volleyball Friends!”_ ** **-**

**————**

  
  
  


**Tsukishima: Who says we're friends?**

**Hinata: Me! Your my friend wether you like it or not you salty beanpole! ): <**

**Tsukishima: … Fine.**

**Nishinoya: Oooh Hinata can we use nicknames!?**

**Kageyama: No**

**Hinata: YESSSS! :D**

  
  


_Oh no this isn’t gonna end well…_

  
  
  


**———**

**-Hinata made Nishinoya admin-**

**———**

  
  
  


**Daichi: Oh no…**

**Nishinoya: Oh yes**

Yamaguchi laughs, “Oh gosh what’s he gonna do first?” He grins at the screen.

  
  
  


**————**

**-Nishinoya changed Daichi’s name to Dadchi-**

**————**

**-Nishinoya changed Sugawara’s name to Sugamama-**

**————**

**-Nishinoya changed their name to Noya-**

**————**

  
  
  


**Sugamama: I am okay with this (:**

  
  
  


**————**

**-Hinata changed their name to Baby Crow-**

**————**

  
  
  


**Baby Crow: Look now we match!! :3**

**Sugamama: jdsjksdjsdksk**

**Dadchi: You made him short circuit Hinata.**

**Baby Crow: Nooo I’m sorry Suga!! ):**

**Sugamama: Don’t apologize! I’m adopting you all now, your all my kids (: <**

**-Even me?**

**Sugamama: Especially you.**

  
  


Yamaguchi doubled over with laughter, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes, _is this what its like having a protective mom friend?_

_Actually, I’d be okay with being adopted by Sugawara, haha._

  
  


**Tsukishima: No thanks.**

**Sugamama: It's not up for debate (:**

**Sugamama: And that's final.**

  
  


Yamaguchi laughs again

  
  


**Dadchi: Just accept it, Suga’s adopted you all lol.**

**Tanaka: Ew please don’t use lol**

**Dadchi: Why not?**

**Tanaka: Dads aren’t supposed to use internet slang, duh**

**Noya: LMAOOO Nice one bro! XD**

**Asahi: This is very chaotic… I love it.**

  
  
  


And so the group chat went on for several more minutes until Sugawara mentioned its getting late and they should all head to bed. There where some complaints from Noya and Hinata but they knew he was right in the end.

Yamaguchi quickly went to bed after saying goodnight to everyone.

  
  


———

  
  


The next morning he woke up to sunlight streaming through his window, he heard birds chirping and he rolled over with a grumble wishing to sleep longer. _Wait. I didn’t hear my alarm go off?_

He shoots up from bed and glances at the nearest clock,

It’s 10:30?!?

“Shit! I forgot to set my alarm!”

He jumps out of bed throwing off the covers as he runs over to his closet searching for whatever clothes would be suitable for such hot weather, he checked his phone and it was already 80 degrees out. He sent a quick text to the group chat saying he would be there soon and he’s sorry he’s running late.

  
  


He grabs a oversized light yellow t-shirt and dark blue denim shorts, throwing them on along with some tall black socks and his new necklace, also choosing to pile on some bracelets along with the one Tsukishima gave him.

He grabs a small satchel type bag and throws it over a shoulder, quickly putting a phone charger in it like Sugawara had suggested among other things like his wallet and phone.

Yamaguchi puts on some sunscreen quickly and checks himself in the mirror as he runs a hand through his messy hair,

  
  


He was growing it out unintentionally, but he was starting to like having longer hair. He pushes it back off and takes a look at the black studs on his ears, grinning at them, no matter how many times he looked at them he loved them.

Pretty soon he would be able to swap out the earrings too, so he was extra excited.

  
  
  


Looking at the clock once more he realizes how long he took getting ready, 

_It’s 10:45?! I have 15 minutes to get there?! Crap, Yamaguchi how do you manage to get yourself into these messes?!_

He pulls on his black and white combat boots, which had quickly become one of his favorite pairs of shoes and sprinted out the door almost tripping over his own feet.

  
  
  
  
  


He ran down the sidewalk as the early summer heat rained down on him, he breathed heavily as he ran around corners and sprinted down pathways, dodging around pedestrians and anything else in his way. It was quite busy today, of course being almost noon on a Saturday in summer it was bound to be.

After almost 11 minutes of sprinting he could see the amusement park in the distance and the large tree just beside it that they all planned to meet at. He could see everyone else was there and they quickly turned to look as they saw him sprint up to them.

He waved with a smile as he got closer.

  
  


“Ah Yamaguchi there you are!” Sugawara grins, “It’s about time” Kageyama mumbles under his breath,

Yamaguchi slows down once he’s in front of the group, leaning over and panting trying to catch his breath. He already has sweat rolling down his forehead, arms, and legs too at this point.

Yamaguchi didn’t realize it but the clothes he chose where making it hard for a certain blond to look away, Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice the way the shorts clung around his thighs and the sweat across his body making his fair skin shine in the light didn’t help much in trying to make him look away.

The oversize shirt was cute in the way it hung over the shorts and the calf high socks showed off his legs in what Tsukishima thought to be a very flattering way. Yamaguchi, despite having dark brownish green hair had been blessed with very light leg hair, not that he had much leg hair in the first place. But it made it almost look like his legs where shaved they where so smooth.

He was still trying to catch his breath, a blush on his face from the heat of the sun.

  
  
  


_This is torture… Yamaguchi is going to be walking around all day looking like that?_ Tuskishima thought as he looked away 

  
  
  
  


“What took you so long Yamaguchi? Your still on time actually but it seemed like you where in quite the rush,” Daichi asks

“O-oh I- _hah-“_ he inhales sharply “I- forgot to set my a- _hah-“_ he inhales again trying to regulate his breathing. “My alarm… I’m sorry..”

He sits up straight now and wipes the sweat away from his forehead using the collar of his shirt and rubbing his face on it lightly, “That’s okay your here now that’s what matters!” Nishinoya grins widely

“Yep! Everyone make it here okay?” Sugawara asks,

He was wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans, with quite a few rips, Yamaguchi didn’t think he would like wearing such things but he seemed to prefer pants to shorts, and the overwhelming heat made full on pants not an option at this time. So there where a few large rips in them, most noticeable of them all where two large ones on each knee.

  


Along with it was a light blue polo style shirt with two pink stripes on it, seemed very fitting for Sugawara he thought, also a fanny pack paired with a classic wrist watch. _He totally is the mom friend haha._

Many nods of confirmation and hums of agreement where heard amongst the group in response to the silver haired boys question.

  
  


“Good!” He clapped his hands together.

“Ground rules time.” Daichi adds with a nod towards Sugawara,

Nishinoya groans along with Tanaka, “Hey this is important!” Suga huffs crossing his arms,

“First of all NO running off by yourself,” Daichi starts, “Yeah, as you can see this place is extremely busy,” Sugawara gestures to the gates beside them bustling with people, “So if you need to go somewhere please ask someone to go with you and let us all know beforehand okay?”

“Yes mommmm,” Noya whines, no one even reacts to it them beings so used to him calling Suga mom at this point, even Sugawara was used to it.

“If anyone feels unwell whether it be due to the heat or sick from a ride or something else let me or Sugawara know and we can take a break, I don’t want someone passing out to heat stroke or getting sick from a rollercoaster, understood?” Daichi commands

  
  


A chorus of yeses where heard from the group,

  
  


“I think that’s everything then… Lets go get our tickets paid for guys!” Sugawara smiles as he waves a hand over the the large main entrance gates to the park as he walks that way. Daichi following behind the group much like how a leader stays behind in a wolf pack to watch over the others.

  
  


“Yeah!” Hinata cheers skipping along. 

  
  


Tsukishima says a quick hello to Yamaguchi who gives him a smile and a greeting in return and then the two go back to their usual silence, their comfortable silence that the two knew well.

They quickly got in line and the lady asked how many were in the party and if they would need children’s tickets. Sugawara said how many they had and they all got up to pay and receive their wrist bands. 

Nishinoya adjusts his slightly as they all walk through the gate, catching a glimpse at the words on the bright neon band,

“Child?! Why did you tell her I was a child Suga!?” Noya scowls and Sugawara laughed, “She thought you and Hinata where children I’m sorry! But your tickets where half price!” He giggles brining a hand to his mouth to mask his grin.

“We’re not children!” Hinata argues crossing his arms much like a annoyed child, not exactly proving his case. 

“Sureeee…” Tsukishima trails off trying to stifle a laugh himself as a small smile graces his lips,

“It’s not a huge deal, we’re here now either way, no matter what your wristband says.” Asahi notes, 

“Yeah your right, where should we head first?” Daichi asks the group

Suddenly everyone’s shouting different things at the same time, Hinata jumping in place and Noya waving his hands around and pointing at different rides, Tanaka is arguing with Kageyama about one of the rides and Yamaguchi Asahi and Tsukishima look embarrassed to be standing near them.

  
  


“One at a time please!” Their captain sighs pinching the bridge of his nose,

  
  


After several minutes of chatter between the group they all decided on going on one of the nearby roller coasters to start, it was fairly large and a loop in it, two large drops and several sharp turns, Yamaguchi was a little nervous but mostly excited as they waited in line, although the park was very busy today the lines went quickly for them.

  
  


The carts seated four people each, in the front row of seats of the first cart was Nishinoya and Tanaka, behind them sat Hinata and Sugawara, Yamaguchi guesses the silver haired boy sat next to him to make sure he didn’t fall forward too bad at the rough turns, Hinata being very small for the large harness, the cart behind them was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and then Daichi and Asahi at the back seat of the cart and Kageyama unfortunately seated with a stranger. 

  
  
  


A employee came by and helped them pull down the shoulder and upper body part of the ride that secured them in place for the loop and the rides in general roughness, (You know those giant uncomfy things?) Nishinoya and Hinata were barely allowed on.

“Sir are you sure you want to wear those on the ride? They could fall off,” The attendant points at Tsukishima who had his glasses on, a look of realization crosses his face, “Oh,”

“Don’t worry Tsukki, you can leave them with my stuff for now.” Yamaguchi offers and he nods carefully taking the glasses off and handing them to him, he gets up quickly out of his seat sending a smile to the attendant as he goes back to the platform and places the glasses in his satchel and then hops back in his seat, securing the harness around himself.

Soon after the ride starts going up at a slow pace, Hinata and Nishinoya despite being sat in different isles where chatting to one another about the much anticipated drop offs and loops of the roller coaster and Yamaguchi got nervous, not for himself but for Tsukishima,

_Is he going to be okay with riding these kinda things without his glasses all day? Most of these rides would surely knock them off his face if he tried going on with them…_ he thinks

_I hope he doesn’t get scar-_

A loud hiss noise is emitted from the ride as the gears stop, just before the ride goes forward of the giant slope Yamaguchi hadn't even realized they were at the top of. 

It goes rushing down, the loud noise of the wheels on the track and the air cutting past them rings through their ears 

  
  


“AHHHHHH!!” Many people scream including himself, the rush in his chest is fun and frightening at the same time. It takes turns and twists before going up a slightly smaller slope and rushing back down, in which Yamaguchi takes this opportunity to glance over at Tsukishima who he was sure would be freaking out, or looking unhappy but when he turned his head to the side-

  
  
  


_He’s smiling? Not only that he’s grinning!_

  
  


The blonds eyes were wide and unfocused on anything in particular, not that he could focus on anything at the moment due to the rapidly changing scenery as the coaster zoomed by, 

He had a large grin on his face and his hands clutched around the large metal harness holding him in place.

Suddenly they go around the large loop startling Yamaguchi who didn’t have time to brace himself, his stomach is filled with butterflies, not only from the ride but from seeing Tsukishima like that, so genuinely happy. It’s something he never really gets to see and he wishes he could see him like that more often.

The rush down the other half of the loop makes the carts go even faster causing a startled high pitched shriek from Yamaguchi who grabs onto his harness like Tuskishima was in an attempt to keep him in place.

He faintly hears the cheers and shouts of his teammates over all the other screams and sounds around them and he grins at how happy everyone already was, _today is going to be great, I can just tell!_

  
  


The ride finishes shortly after as people start to get off quickly and grab their items off the platform. Yamaguchi stands up and he feels his legs almost give out when he tries to step off but quickly regains his footing, legs wobbling slightly. _Guess I’m a little more startled by the ride then I thought.._

  
  


“That was so AWESOME!” Hinata and Nishinoya yell in union as they run up to one another and start blabbering on about all the moments in the roller coaster, using many sound effects like “Whoosh!” And “Zoom!!” As they flail their hands around retelling the thrilling details.

Asahi looks happy as he gets off the cart with Daichi who is chatting with him slightly and Tsukishima quickly gets his glasses back and puts them on, his hair ruffled from the ride and looking exceptionally fluffy, causing Yamaguchi to giggle.

  
  
  


And so they went on their way to find a new ride, which only lasted a few minutes before-

“Holy crap!” 

“Nishinoya language!” Suga scolds,

“What is it Noya?” Hinata asks looking around to see what his gaze was fixed on, 

“Th-they have go karts!!” He yells pointing ahead towards the race track, “Those must be new, I’ve never seen them here before!!” Tanaka notes as he excitedly looks over.

“That’s so cool we have to go ride them! Come on Kageyama!” Hinata grabs his arm and pulls him along as Daichi tells them to slow down and wait for everyone. But they were all running that direction anyway so it just ended up turning into a race of who could get their first, in which Hinata did as he rubbed it into the dark haired setter's face that he was the fastest.

  
  
  


“Wow this is so cool!” Yamaguchi’s eyes light up as he leans over the railing slightly looking at the group of people currently on the track as they race by at high speeds, going around turns and drifting around the bends, most of them were rather bad at it though, trying to drift around a particularly sharp corner near the end and ending up hitting the edge of the barricades slightly.

“That looks difficult,” Sugawara comments as someone tries to drift but the passenger ends up just spinning out slightly as many people pass him.

Daichi nods, “Yeah, not exactly as easy as Mario Kart,” he chuckles 

“They were probably expecting it to be easy,” Tsukishima smirks as he watches another driver fail miserably at going around the sharp turn.

“I bet I can do it! It looks easy!” Hinata jumps up, determination filling his eyes.

“Didn’t I just say it’s not as easy as it looks?” He laughs lightly, 

“I’ll show you!! You- you giraffe!!” Hinata grumbles pointing up at Tsukishima, “I don’t think you can actually…” Kageyama pats his shoulder causing him to turn to the front of the line which they were almost at, there was a required height and from where they were standing he didn’t look nearly tall enough.

“What!? That’s so unfair!” Nishinoya whines as they step up to the gate where they scan their bracelets, the attendant blocking access.

“Sorry kiddos, you're both too short to actually drive.” The man comments as he points to the cardboard cutout. “But, you can be passengers if you like.”

They share a glance and Nishinoya sighs, “I guess it’s better then nothing…”

“Kageyama I’m with you!” Hinata declares as they pass the gate and go to a kart, “Fine, boke..” he glances away.

Nishinoya turns to Daichi, “Hey can I ride with you?” He looks confused, “I thought you’d wanna go with Asahi actually.” 

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well yeah I normally would, but I have a feeling he’s not going to go fast. Sorry Asahi,” he giggles, “It’s fine, I probably am going to go slower then you guys anyways.” He smiles as he chooses a yellow kart and sits down in it.

Sugawara finds a blue kart with the number two on it and instantly claims it for himself, grinning widely. “Hey Daichi, my kart matches my jersey number!” He looks to his right to the other row of karts where Daichi sat trying to help buckle Nishinoya in, “Haha that’s great. Noya wanted us to take the four,” he points to the side of the green kart to where the number four is stamped on the vehicle. “Cause it’s the best!” The Libero argues

Yamaguchi couldn’t find a kart that said twelve, he assumed it was already taken, he was running out of options as people whizzed by him taking up cars, he finds a bright red one labeled with the number eleven and quickly hops in buckling himself securely.

Soon everyone is seated, Nishinoya’s seatbelt finally on properly after an attendant helps him and Daichi with it, Kageyama and Hinata seated in one of the karts at the front of the two lines of cars, Sugawara Asahi Tsukishima and Yamaguchi all in their own as the waited for the attendant to explain the rules.

  
  
  
  


He walks in front of the two lines of karts and blows a whistle gathering the peoples attention,

“Okay listen up!” He waves his hands,

“There will be ten laps around the track and unlike most go karts ours here run a little differently,” He paces back and forth between the two lines, voice loud but not yelling.

“We encourage speed and drifting, as there is a winner, after ten laps whoever’s kart crosses the finish line first is declared the winner, there’s a camera positioned on the ceiling of the kart docking station as you may have noticed!” He points to a security camera that was hinged onto the ceiling at the back of the covered starting area.

“It will take the winner and runner ups pictures, in which you can get printed out if you desire later on.”

He stops pacing and stands at the front of the karts, “Please do not intentionally bump into other karts, if you do it two times you get a warning, if it happens a third you will be suspended from the karts for the rest of the day, understood?” His voice is firm as he glares at everyone,

There’s many nods and a few verbal confirmations, “Good! If you lose control of your kart or it gets stuck anywhere on the track please raise a hand high in the air and wait for assistance, do NOT get out of the vehicle as this could result in getting hit by another kart!”

He steps off to the side and reaches for a control panel, “Right pedal is gas, left is break, you can use the break and a sharp turn of your steering wheel to drift if you wish, but I’m warning you it’s not something many can get the hang of easily,”

“Do you all understand?” He asks and no one raises a hand or objects, “Okay, the traffic lights situated on either side of your row will light up, and once they turn green the race will begin!” He grins and flips the switch causing the traffic lights to turn red, he flips another one bringing the karts to life, people start revving their engines and a strange determination fills Yamaguchi, 

  
  


_I know I don’t stand a chance, but I wanna win this!_ He grins and tucks a piece of hair out of his face, 

He turns his head to see Tuskishima in the kart beside him, a purple one with the number eleven on it. Their eyes meet and Tsukishima smirks, Yamaguchi maintains eye contact and revs his engine loudly, “See you at the finish line Tsukki!” He yells over the loud noise of the other karts and people talking, 

  
  


Suddenly the lights start shifting to orange, and a moment later they’re green.

  
  


Chaos issues.

  
  
  


Karts start speeding out of the docking area and Nishinoya lets out a whoop as Daichi speeds by Sugawara and Kageyama’s karts, Hinata yells at him to catch up and points at Daichi’s kart from where he’s seated beside the setter.

  
  


Yamaguchi quickly turns up the speed and starts going around the course.

  
  


The track itself was very diverse, it had a bridge area where you would loop around and go underneath it as other karts went over you, lots of twists and turns and cement barricades lined with reflective tape,

Also shortly before the finish line was a super tight turn, the sharpest of all the others on the track, right after which was a straight away, Yamaguchi thought that it was the deciding factor for many of the races, if you couldn’t drift around it you would have to slow down a good amount, causing others to get ahead, 

_I guess I’m gonna have to practice drifting then._ He grins, 

Turning his steering wheel finally out of the cockpit area, he steps down on the gas, _hard._ Easily dodging other racers and trying to catch up to his team, Tsukishima was surprisingly rather far in front, also Daichi and Kageyama’s karts, with their short passengers cheering them on and telling them to go faster.

Asahi was of course just going slow, not caring if people passed him, but It looked like he was having fun in his own way. _One less opponent!_

  
  


Kageyama quickly makes it up to the sharp turn for the first lap, trying to drift and ending up bumping into the barricades, causing Hinata to frown and tell him to speed up. Daichi ends up slowing down, not trying to take the risk as Sugawara passes him, sticking his tongue out at the captain.

  
  


“You gonna let your boyfriend get away with that?!” Nishinoya yells as he points at Sugawara’s speeding car go by, “Not a chance,” He steps on the gas.

  
  


Yamaguchi messes up the drift, but not as bad as most, he practices drifting around all the other less abrupt corners to try and improve, something he would assume others would be doing, but they only tried drifting around the sharp corner, causing them to mess up. He easily goes by many other karts, getting the hang of drifting easily after the failed first attempt. He lets out a whoop of excitement as his team watches him pass them, Sugawara looks impressed and Kageyama looks annoyed, no more then Hinata though.

  
  


Tsukishima was still in front, he had passed everyone else now, he was in first place.

  
  


There were two more laps left and Yamaguchi was determined to beat him.

  
  


He steps on the breaks going around the sharp turn once more, getting past it easily and onto the straight away where Tuskishima was.

  
  


They’re neck and neck and Tsukishima tries to shake him, going around the softer corners easily, Yamaguchi doesn’t let up, foot firmly on the gas except to drift, he fully intends on winning.

  
  


It's the last lap, the fly around another corner hearing the cheers of their teammates as they bet on a winner, Sugawara is yelling “Go Tsukishima!” Along with Nishinoya and Asahi, Kageyama and Hinata don’t cheer, focused on trying to win still, but Daichi cheers loudest of them all “Leave him in the dust Yamaguchi!!” 

  
  
  


And he does,

  
  
  


The go around the sharp turn neck and neck, Yamaguchi exhales a large breath of air, taking his foot of the gas, and switching to the break pressing down harshly, and swinging the steering wheel quickly to the side, causing him to drift perfectly around the sharp bend, making a small amount of dust come from the back of his tires, literally causing a small smoke cloud behind him, leaving Tuskishima in it.

He switches back to gas and steps on it, crossing the finish line. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face as he smirks widely, He sees the bright flash of a camera briefly and then stops his kart in one of the outline parking areas, quickly followed by the rest of his team and other racers.

  
  


The attendant quickly points out his kart, “Kart number eleven, congratulations you are the winner!” There’s a few cheers and some people clapping, he blushes slightly, half from the heat and other half from the attention. 

  
  


The karts are turned off and they all disembark, quickly getting off the track and standing off to the side of the attraction as the team slowly filtered in leaving the area.

  
  


“Yamaguchi that was great!” Daichi high-fives him with a grin, “Thanks Daichi! That was so fun!” He smiles, Nishinoya quickly joins them, “Dude how did you do that! All those drifts were crazy!!” His eyes widen as he looks up to him, “Yeah that was amazing!” Hinata gapes,

“I just kept practicing at the softer turns instead of the sharp one, it wasn’t _that_ amazing,” he shrugs off the compliments, “Don’t sell yourself short, that was pretty cool Yamaguchi,” Tuskishima walks over to the group hands in the pockets of his shorts, a small smile on his face.

“T-thanks Tsukki, you were really good too!” _Oh my gosh he just called me cool!_

Asahi points to a wall with a screen on it, showing small clips of the laps they just raced, and photos the security camera took, “Guys look, there’s the pictures!”

They all huddle around it along with other strangers, the finish line photograph showed Yamaguchi coming out of the turn and going on the straight away, grey smoke clouds around his back wheels causing a cool effect, the look of determination on his face along with a very startled Tsukishima right behind him mouth literally open, not by much but it was open, and his eyes wide. You could see behind them was Daichi and Sugawara’s karts, along with a few other people, Kageyama’s and Asahi’s just barely visible at the back of the track.

“Wow that’s a cool picture!” Someone comments, “Haha you aren’t even in it though, you were so slow!” Their friend mocks with a laugh, 

Sugawara grins, “Okay we _have_ to get some of these!” He looks at the photo on screen,

  
  


It was only a few dollars for several copies, Sugawara buys it even though Yamaguchi and many others offer, he passes out the photos, everyone gets one of the small wallet size photos, there being an extra one that went to Yamaguchi since he was the winner.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi smiled widely, today was going great and he was having the time of his life, spending time with his friends and love of his life best friend. He couldn’t wait for whatever would happen next, he quickly tucked the photos away in his bag for safe keeping.

  
  
  


Daichi smiles at the group. “We’ve got hours to go, so… Where to next?” 

  
  
  
  


**_To be continued, part one of two._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie time to dive into the notes,
> 
> I’m sorry if the aftermath too their feelings getting so hurt was kinda rushed, but I was unsure of the best way to deal with it, and after hours of thinking about it this is what I came up with. And I really wanted to add some happy stuff!
> 
> I promise this isn’t going to turn into a chat fic! But I will have some moments with the group chat, would you guys like to see more of that?
> 
> AHHHHH writing them at the park is so fun! I have so many ideas for the next half of this, what kinda rides and attractions do you think the team would like? I have a few ideas for next chapter but I wanna see what you guys think, and a certain someone said a dinosaur plush should be in the story, and I could not agree more, so that mayyyyyybeeeee will be in the next chapter *Hint hint* it’s gonna be in the next chapter *Hint hint*
> 
> Im so happy with how the pic of Dashi turned out, ahhhhhh! Not as happy with Suga’s but I still like it. I got a new sketchbook and its so cute I love it! Makes me wanna make so much art, its all just Haikyuu stuff right now... Oof, thats not a bad thing tho. I will be posting pictures on my instagram of them as I make em too! I’m spoiling you all with all this art haha, 
> 
> Also HAPPY LATE BDAY TO SUGAWARAA!!!! I lov the smol silver haired bean.
> 
> ——-  
> Boring personal stuffzzzz  
> ——-
> 
> I’m feeling pretty happy right now honestly,
> 
> But the past few days have been kinda rough, i dunno, I don't really have a reason right now to feel shitty but I just do. But writing this story makes me feel better, and I know how its gonna end since I’m the author, (Obviously u dummy,) And I cant wait to see your reactions a few months(???) From now whenever I finish it, there will be a short one shot sequel that will lead up what happens in the end too.
> 
> Turns out another one of my gymnastics coaches left, they treat their employees like dirt or something idk, but now I have no one left that originally taught me so thats big sad. 
> 
> I’m so ready to leave honestly! I wanna leave this shitty house that makes me feel shitty! I wanna leave this shitty town, and go to the country! We have the paperwork now and my dad and I built plans for my tiny house that are so beautiful, heck I’ve never been so exited to do basic household chores before, going over freaking laundry machines haha!
> 
> So my mood is up and down and all around, but honestly thats nothing new. I’m so grateful to have you all and it makes me so happy that what I make makes you happy. I love you all my lovelies! Mwah!
> 
> Here’s a fuzzy kitten to cuddle since you made it this far! *Hands you fluffy kitten that purrs on you* and if your allergic to cats,,,, then it’s a duck! Yeah, a duck sure lets go with that! *Also hands you a duck for some reason*
> 
> I’m writing this at 1:18 am I really need to stop being weird now, ok bye bye!!~
> 
> (UwU)


	12. The Amusement Park, (Isn’t always smiles...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the amusement park chapter. With more rides, an unexpected fluffy visitor, and a haunted house... TW: Panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHOAGBJSIGBJBO SORRY! IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR!
> 
> I know this took me like ten days, BUT its like 11K so I’m spoiling you guys!
> 
> Imma say sorry, before you read this, cuz as much fluff as there is, there’s some angst, whoops? Enjoy anyways, I hope you like it!

Daichi smiles at the group. “We’ve got hours to go, so… Where to next?”

“How about that?” Asahi points before anyone else suggests something, his gaze locked on the spinning tea cups ride.

“That looks fun, we could use something slower after that race,” he smiles

“Ughhh that looks so slowww!” Nishinoya draws out, “It’s good to take things slow sometimes Noya,” Asahi mentions as he glances over at the Libero, “Yeah yeah I guess you're right..”

Yamaguchi smiles at the interaction, Asahi was one of the few people that could get Nishinoya to take things slower or take breaks when he was overworking himself. He was glad he came back to volleyball, Nishinoya wouldn’t have been the same otherwise, they were best friends and Nishinoya without Asahi was like him without Tsukishima. He just couldn’t process one without the other.

So they made their way over to the teacups.

Daichi and Sugawara wanted their own, Hinata and Kageyama ended up taking one for themselves as well, Asahi went with Nishinoya, and Tanaka went in his own, even though he ended up having a stranger in the teacup with him, who he ended up talking with.

So Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took one cup, Yamaguchi asking if he had a preference on what color, he didn’t, so he chose green. Which happened to be Tsukishima’s favorite color. Yamaguchi preferred yellow.

He looked disinterested until they sat down, the large turning table in the middle of the cup separating them, it’s used to spin the ride as leisurely or as fast as you want.

He saw the look on Yamaguchi’s face, he looked excited and happy, personally Tsukishima though you wouldn’t be able to tell from his outside look, loved the faster rides, he would only really go on slower ones when he got tired or dizzy. But seeing his best friend so excited made him smile.

Tanaka grinned to the girl he was chatting with, her sending back a grin equally as menacing before the two glance over to Daichi and Suga’s cup.

“Bet we can go faster then you two lovebirds!” He hollered across the ride, pointing at them, Sugawara grinned “No way!” Daichi could tell there was no way they where gonna go slow now.

The ride starts and people start going at different speeds, as the large rotating platform beneath them also spun in the other direction. A few cheers broke out when one teacup was zooming in circles at an alarmingly fast rate, it was Tanaka’s and the girl he was riding with, neither looked dizzy and they where having the time of their lives it seemed.

Yamaguchi glanced over _Wow, I’m surprised he found some stranger that matches his energy level, haha. They’re probably gonna be friends._

Daichi and Sugawara where trying as hard as they could spinning the teacup trying to beat Tanaka and the girl, people on the sidelines seemed to take notice of their competition and where cheering for the different color cups, shouting out “Go blue!” Or “Beat them red!” Which were the colors of their cups.

Nishinoya was taking it kinda slow surprisingly, chatting with Asahi as they spun the teacup slowly together, he seemed so caught up in the conversation he didn’t even acknowledge the competition around them.

Tsukishima smirked, “You gonna let them beat us?”

Yamaguchi glances over to the blond, wide smile on his face as he grabs the turntable in front of them, “Of course not!”

Quickly “Go green!!!” Was added to the chants on the sidelines, it was hard to tell which cup was spinning faster. Soon Kageyama and Hinata’s teacup joined in, but they kept trying to spin in different directions, which caused them to argue so they didn’t go very fast.

Yamaguchi could hear their argument from the other side of the ride “Let’s go this way Bakeyama!!” Hinata yells sounding tired as he tried to spin it one way,

“This way will work better, Boke!!” He yelled back

Yamaguchi chucked and resumed his full attention on their teacup, giving it an extra big spin, knocking them back a little against the seats, Yamaguchi flung his hands up and let the ride spin with a cheer, his hair flowing around himself giving his neck a break from the constant sweaty presence, bits of it falling in his face but he didn’t care, he was having fun, the hot weather not nearly as bad with the constant breeze going by them for the moment.

His eyes caught Tuskishima who was bracing himself on the seats, smiling, one hand holding his glasses down since he didn’t take them off for this ride, but there wasn’t a big chance they would fall off anyway so he wasn’t worried. They grinned at each other, yet another look of genuine happiness on the blonds face, that was twice so far in one day and Yamaguchi was loving it.

Nishinoya eventually took notice of the “Spin off” that was happening on the ride, giving Asahi a look all but saying “Please” with his eyes, giving him his best puppy dog look.

He laughs, “Fine, but if I get sick it’s your fault.”

He beams at the taller man, quickly spinning the cup faster, Asahi looks like he’s getting dizzy, but is grinning at the sight of Noya who was smiling ear to ear trying to make their cup the fastest.

Eventually the cups slow down, and then come to a stop, Hinata and Kageyama were still arguing as they got off the ride,

A few people were arguing what color cup won, but it was all lighthearted.

Tanaka looks to the other passenger he was with, “Pretty sure we won, you did pretty good!” He grins offering a friendly handshake, she takes it,

“Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. Wanna go on the loop coaster with me? I’ve heard it’s really fast!” She gives him a toothy grin much like his own,

“I already went on it, it’s super fast, you’d love it” he chuckles, Sugawara makes a knowing face, “Go ahead Tanaka, text us in a bit so we can meet back up for lunch, okay?”

“Okay thanks Suga! Catch you all later!” He waves to the group, Nishinoya is currently apologizing to Asahi who was currently feeling a little nauseous from the spinning, a rollercoaster with a loop and some sharp turns was one thing, but constant spinning was another so he felt kinda sick.

Asahi and Noya part their separate ways to go sit down for a minute in a shaded bench area, after promising they’re phones would stay on just in case.

Hinata and Kageyama where arguing still, somehow it had escalated to who would win the carnival games, and that ended up in them sprinting off to the stalls not too far away, going to see who could win as many games, Sugawara and Daichi smiling slightly at their constant competitive nature.

“Daichi and I were planning on going to the carousel, you two okay by yourselves until lunch?” Sugawara asks taking Daichi’s hand in his own.

“Sure, you two go have fun!” Yamaguchi smiles politely, secretly kinda nervous to be alone with Tsukishima

“Okay, see you in a bit, don’t forget to leave your phone on!” He waves as Daichi starts to walk off trying to stop his constant mothering they hear Daichi mumble something along the lines of “They’ll be fine Suga” as the two walk off,

“Well, what do you wanna do Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, he hears no response, then turns around to face the blond, “Tsukki?- Oh.” He’s looking the other way towards a carnival game with varying sizes of plushies hung from the walls and on shelves, one of which was a decently large dinosaur, it was pale blue with darker blue spots and it looked to a more simplified version of the Apatosaurus.

He grinned at his nerdy love of dinosaurs, he loved that about him, just as how he loved stars and outer space he loved the distinct creatures with a passion. Often not telling people about it as to not come off as ‘childish’ which was silly he thought, anyone should be able to like anything they wanted Yamaguchi thought, it was stupid that people would think it’s childish.

And even if it were childish to like dinosaurs, which it wasn’t, he would be okay with that.

“Want me to win it for you?” He asks before he can think, he turns around and looks at him with little stars in his eyes, completely in awe with the plushie toy,

“Really?”

He nods, “Yeah, lets go!”

He grabs his wrist and pulls him along through the crowds of people without a second thought, easily making their way over to the game, the attendant was a nice looking lady, unlike many of the other people that would run these kinda scams she seemed like she would be nicer.

“Hey there, wanna play?” She asks gesturing to the back of the stall and stepping out of the way so they could see what the game was,

 _Oh_ , he grins, _this is gonna be easy_

It was a tower game, where you would try and knock down several towers of cans with a certain amount of balls. These things were usually rigged, but Yamaguchi had a feeling constantly serving in volleyball may give him an advantage the average person wouldn't have.

“Yep, how much?” He responds pulling out his wallet, “Yamaguchi I can pay for it-“ he scowls at the blond “Hush, let me please” He silences not looking up from where he rummages through his bag, but still waving a finger in his face with accuracy getting it right in front of his glasses, making his eyes widen. They can hear the lady giggle slightly at the interaction.

She says the amount it would cost, and he pays her it. She reaches under the table and grabs out a small basket with five baseball’s in it as she shoves it across the counter towards him. There were three towers of cans, presumably weighed but he was still going to try his best to win the plush for Tsukishima.

“If you knock over all three towers you can claim any prize you want,” He nods, “Best of luck!” She steps aside with a wave of her arm, giving him full view of the cans at the back of the stall. He lets out a breath as he picks up the first ball, rolling it in his hands slightly, feeling the weight of it.

He throws it, hitting the first tower down completely, the ball goes on to hit the back of the stall with a loud thud, _Huh, not as weighted as I thought…_

She whistles, “Wow nice one,”

“Thanks” he replies picking up another ball, aiming it at the second tower, he throws it and it knocks it down as effortlessly as the first, “You play baseball?”

“Nah, volleyball,” he picks up another ball, aiming for the last tower, “Ah, setter?” He shakes his head, throwing the last ball, “Pinch server” he smirks as it hits the last tower down, still having two balls left.

She claps her hands “Nice job!” He grins looking up at Tsukishima, “Nice job Yamaguchi, your aim’s pretty good.” He compliments, earning a slight blush from the shorter boy,

“Take your pick,” she waves at the walls of plushies,

Yamaguchi smiles at Tsukishima, it's his turn to blush now as he looks away and points at the large dinosaur plushie, “Good choice, this one sure is cute!” She unhooks it from the wall and puts it up on the counter where Yamaguchi grabs it and hands it to Tuskishima.

“Here Tsukki!” He hands the large dinosaur to him, his eyes lighting up with little stars and extra highlights in the golden irises, a small smile taking over his face, that of a child, very innocent and happy.

“Thanks a bunch!” Yamaguchi bows to the attendant, who does so back. “You too, have a good day with your boyfriend!”

He visibly stiffens, looking for Tsukishima’s reaction, but he’s too busy gazing into the plushies cartoonish eyes with wonder. They start to leave the stall area, then hearing the distant calls of Hinata and Kageyama arguing over near a stall not too far from them, seeing a crowd around them cheering one another on, they make eye contact and quickly run the other way, not wanting to get caught up in their antics.

Once a good distance away they pause to breathe, “Wow those two never stop competing at everything huh?” Yamaguchi laughs, causing the blond to as well, “No kidding,”

“You like the Dino?” He asks leaning over to get a good view of the cute plush, “Mmhmm, I love it” he pats its head lightly, suddenly he goes stiff, “What’s wrong Tsukki?” He asks with concern, brows furrowing at his sudden change in behavior,

“I-“ he looks away embarrassed, “I don’t want the team to see it… They’ll think it’s stupid…” his voice gets smaller, sounding disappointed in wanting to hide the toy,

Oh, so that’s what he’s worried about… he gives him a soft smile, “I can pretend it’s mine until you go home, okay? Then they’ll think you won it for me,” he offers and Tsukishima has a great full look in his eye, “Thank you,” he smiles, “Want me to hold it now?” He clutches it closer to his chest, “Not yet, I wanna snuggle it more,” he whispers.

“Haha, okay.” He smiles looking ahead,

“I bet we have roughly 20 minutes until Sugawara says we should meet up for lunch, anything you wanna do Dashi?” Tsukishima asks,

“Dashi?” He smiles widely, eyes widening, “Did you just give me a nickname??” His whole face lights up, more stars in his eyes than where in Tsukishima’s when he say the dinosaur plush.

“I- well, you have one for me, and I thought I should give you one too..” he trails off,

“I love it, thanks Tsukki!” He grins hugging the taller boy, he doesn’t stiffen like he did last time he hugged him, he welcomes it and give his a quick hug, still holding the dinosaur in one arm, “Whatever,” he rolls his eyes with a smile,

“Can we go to the photo booth? I saw one over on the other side of the carnival games earlier!” Yamaguchi excitedly asks almost jumping in place he bouncing on the balls of his heels so much,

“Sure,” he complies letting Yamaguchi lead the way through the large crowds of people, he’s starting to get a little far ahead of him, barley seeing his ahoge ((That what his springy hair thing is called, right?)) over the crowds of people, “Yamaguchi wait up!” He calls out, suddenly the lock of hair stops, and soon he’s met with Yamaguchi waiting for him as people swarm past, knocking into them slightly, the blond scowls at the large amount of people.

“I almost lost you, here, hold my hand,” he offers a hand to him and Yamaguchi takes it quickly, they continue walking along the stalls, people cheering after winning a prize were heard among a few cries of small children who clearly didn’t get what they wanted, the rings of bells and whistles from the games and the general ruckus of the carnival area of the amusement park.

Tuskishima was clearly annoyed by this more populated area of the park, but kept his focus on Yamaguchi who was excitedly dragging him along seeming very happy and immersed in the carnival area they were passing through, grinning at the games and interesting things they would pass by.

They make it to the photo booth quickly, it was next to a small food stand right beside the game stalls, the curtain pushed open carelessly by whoever used it last. They quickly sit down inside, the room was small, their legs touching from the sheer lack of room, the two quickly went through the options on the screen in front of them, like most photo booths it would print four copies of the photo strips ((At least thats what mine are like))

They debate for a while over what frame to choose on it, going with the basic galaxy and stars theme, then pressing ready for the first photo,

“Okay ready Tsukki?” He nods, they smile and take a normal photo, holding the dinosaur plush between them, “Let’s make the next one silly!”

“What do you mean silly?” The timer ticks down and the plushie is placed on the floor out of frame.

“Like a silly face or something you know like this!” He sticks his tongue out and scrunches up his face poking his fingers at his cheeks,

“No way!” He argues,

He quickly reaches to the blonds sides and tickles him causing him to laugh and stumble back, a large grin on his face since he earned a result from it as the second photo clicks and a flash goes off,

“Hey that was unfair, Dashi!” He scowls adjusting his glasses and getting back up,

“I know,” He smirks, the timer ticks down again and Tuskishima seeks his revenge, he puts his arm on Yamaguchi’s head and leans on him as if he where a bookcase, making him open his mouth about to argue, face scrunching up in anger as he looks over to him, another flash, the third picture is taken.

“Tsukki! How could you?!” He yells at him “That was low!” He turns to face him

“Yeah you are low,” he snickers, as the turns in the small bench seat to face Yamaguchi, the timer ticks down.

Yamaguchi gasps, “You did not just-“ he makes a grab for his glasses as Tsukishima leans back avoiding his grasp.

Yamaguchi jumps forward slightly onto his lap, reaching for the glasses again, Tsukishima takes one of his wrists and holds it away from his face, Yamaguchi stumbles and falls onto him more, putting his arm on his shoulder for stability, suddenly the final flash goes off, both having forgotten about the picture. 

“Ah crap that ones gonna be blurry!” Yamaguchi sighs getting off of Tsukishima like nothing happened, Tsukishima straightens his shirt and glasses laughing lightly, “It’s your fault for trying to take my glasses,”

“It’s your fault for leaning on me!”

“Only cause’ you tickled me!”

“Only because you wouldn’t smile!” They both laugh as they get out of the booth waiting for the photos to print, Yamaguchi making sure to remember the dinosaur plush, after a short moment four strips of photos fall out of the slot on the side of the machine, Tsukishima reaches in and grabs them, handing two to Yamaguchi as they both inspect the photos,

((Shitty art so explain the picture better))

“Haha look at your face Tsukki!” He points to the second picture where he’s laughing from being tickled by a devious looking Yamaguchi,

“Well look at you in the third one, you look like you wanna murder me.” He comments, making him scowl, “No one gets to lean on me, not even you!” He crosses his arms,

“The last one is so chaotic” Yamaguchi laughs as he points out the last picture, Yamaguchi sitting on Tsukishima trying to snatch his glasses as they fight, the blond grabbing his hand and leaning away from his grasp with panic in his eyes and fierce determination in Yamaguchi’s but also a blush on his face from the position they were in.

He quickly slips his two copies into his bag with the other two pictures of the kart racing, “I could make a scrapbook if i keep getting more pictures this quickly,” He comments with a smile, “Your right, you could also print more other pictures if you wanted,”

“Ah, um I don’t have a printer at my house though..”

“That’s okay, you can use mine whenever you wanna scrapbook.” Tsukishima says as he looks off towards the crowds of people, “Thanks Tsukki!” He smiles widely,

“Mhmm,” he hums, “So what now? We have a little time left before lunch.” Tsukishima comments

“Ah, I didn’t think about that. What do you wanna do Tsukki?” He fiddles with the bottom of his shirt nervously, he hadn't thought this far ahead. Tsukishima glances around the area and spots something out of the corner of his eye, he smirks at it and smiles at Yamaguchi,

“Follow me,” He simply says as he starts to walk forward into the crowds of people, he notices Yamaguchi’s struggle to keep up just like when he lead him though the crowds of people earlier, he smiles into a sigh seeing his panicked face trying to peek above all the people walking by, without a word Tsukishima takes his hand like he did for him earlier and they walk together towards Tsukishima’s destination.

Turns out it was a cotton candy stall, Yamaguchi’s eyes light up when he notices it getting excited like a kid. He was never really taken to amusement parks as a child his family was always a little on the poorer side so they only went there one or twice in his youth, and he didn’t really remember anything about those trips. Besides the cotton candy that he would get there each visit.

Tsukishima bought him one of his choice as a thank you for winning him the prize. He chose a blue raspberry one and Yamaguchi had asked if he wanted one, which he said no to until he pointed out they had a strawberry flavored one, which he ended up getting. Yamaguchi watched the vendor twirl the brightly colored spun sugar around a stick, mesmerized watching it, Tsukishima smiled at his actions, thinking about how cute he looked when he had such a childlike wonder in his eyes, which he had been seeing more and more today throughout their adventures at the amusement park.

Tsukishima knew, obviously since he had known him from a young age, that his family wasn’t as wealthy as his or their friends. When they would hang out as kids they would always go to the park or one another’s houses mostly, when it was someone’s one another’s birthday they would sometimes go out for ice cream or a cupcake but nothing more. Tsukishima had not gone to amusement parks super often as a child either, but still several more times then Yamaguchi

He made a decision in that moment that before summer was over he was going to bring him back here at least one more time.

Soon their spun sugar was done, they took their own cotton candies and Yamaguchi took his phone out to take a picture of his after saying thank you to Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi was deep in thought, _Should I ask him to take a selfie? He would probably say no… But these cotton candies are so cute looking! And Tsukki… Ah screw it what’s the worst that could happen?_

“Hey Tuskki can we take a selfie?” He asks in a slightly lowered voice looking down. He replies after a moment, “Sure.”

“Really?” His eyes light up yet again and a big smile stretches across his face.

He shrugs his shoulders, “Why not?”

Yamaguchi swiftly takes out his phone and switches it to the selfie camera, he leans into Tsukishima so they’re both in frame, he holds up his cotton candy and still manages a peace sign while holding the large sugary treat. Tsukishima rolls his eyes slightly then lifts his dinosaur up so its head is in frame a little and mimics the pose Yamaguchi made with his cotton candy, holding it up slightly and doing a peace sign with the same hand, he grins widely seeing the blond pose for a photo for once in his life and Tsukishima smirks as he takes the photo.

“There, happy now Dashi?” He asks with a quick of his eyebrow, no bite in his tone, just lighthearted playfulness, he nods and Tsukishima almost swears he sees him press the favorites icon on the photo before he flips his phone shut and puts it away.

(( By the way haven’t mentioned this but they have flip phones like in the anime, when I say something like scrolls I mean they use the keypad, sorry if that wasn’t clear!))

“Very, thanks Tsukki!” He takes a bite of his cotton candy, suddenly a ding goes off for both their phones, Tsukishima takes his out and reads the message.

**-Volleyball Friends!-**

**Sugamama: Lets meet up for lunch everyone! There’s some trees near the entrance with good shade and lots of food stalls, me and Daichi are already here.**

**-Okay me and Yamaguchi will head that way.**

**Kageyama: Same, Hinata and I gotta finish this game real quick then we’ll be right over.**

**Asahi: Me and Noya too, see you all soon! :)**   
**—————**

There’s no message form Tanaka, I’m sure he’ll be there soon. Tsukishima thinks.

“What did it say?” Yamaguchi asks tilting his head to the side, _Cute…_

“It was the groupchat, Sugawara wants us to meet up for lunch near the entrance.” He simply replies folding his phone shut and putting it in his back pocket.

“Ah, okay lets get going then.”

Tsukishima shifts the dinosaur under one arm and shifts the cotton candy into that hand as well, taking the free one to hold Yamaguchi’s hand so they would not get separated in the crowd like what almost happened twice already.

Yamaguchi blushes slightly and focuses on eating his spun sugar.

They walk for about ten minutes before they see the specified area, there’s some trees in a grassy patch, not as big as the tall tree outside of the park but still large. There’s a good amount of shade underneath the area and there’s already some groups of people sitting under there presumably going to have lunch also.

“We should probably stop holding hands now..” Tsukishima says, sounding… Disappointed? Yamaguchi thought, but quickly brushed it aside, “Oh, yeah your right” he takes his hand out of the blonds, “Want me to carry the dinosaur now?” He nods shyly passing it over to Yamaguchi.

Their cotton candies were finished by this point and dumped into a nearby trash can. Once they made it over they saw the two sitting under a grassy tree with their stuff layed out underneath it, “Oh there you two are!” Sugawara says sitting up from where he was leaning on Daichi. “Hi Suga, Daichi, how was the carousel?” Sugawara grinned, “It was fun! We went on some other rides too,”

“How about you guys, what did you two do?” Daichi asks,

“Oh, well I- um Tsukki won me this me earlier,” He shows them the dinosaurs plush, “We mostly just walked around, but it was fun,” Tsukishima adds on in a kinder voice then usual, with a small smile on his face. Suddenly Nishinoya and Asahi where walking up to them, well, Asahi was. Because Nishinoya was on his shoulders.

“Hi Noya, Asahi.” Yamaguchi greets, “Hey Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya waves and does a flip like roll off of Asahi’s shoulders, landing on the ground perfectly, “Be careful!” Asahi stresses, “I could’ve just let you down you know…”

Suga laughs lightly, “Why was he on your shoulders Asahi?”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well there were some crowded areas and he couldn’t see over them sooo…” he trails off,

Nishinoya nods enthusiastically “I was so tall!!” The Libero grins widely

Daichi smiles with a chuckle, “Oh, has anyone heard from Tanaka by the way?”

They shake their heads, “No, last I saw him he left with that girl he was talking too…” Yamaguchi says “Should we be worried?” Asahi asks, Daichi shakes his head, “Not yet, but someone should try to call him, once Hinata and Kageyama get here we will go get some food.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Nishinoya says, as if on cue Hinata comes running at them, Kageyama close behind yelling at him to slow down, “Hi everybody!!” He grins “Hinata, hey!” Noya waves. Hinata had a small drawstring bag on his back, filled with random toys and plushies he won, same with Kageyama.

“Wow that’s so cute!” Hinata remarks pointing at the dinosaur Yamaguchi was holding, “Oh, thanks Hinata!” He smiles, “So what’s for lunch??” The ginger asks, “Yeah I’m starving!” Nishinoya whines, “Your always hungry Noya,” Asahi laughs, “Darn right! How am I supposed to get any taller if I don’t eat?!”

“Alright alright, lets go get some food, can I get one of two of us too stay behind and watch our spot? A lot of people are taking lunch breaks now and it’s getting crowded.” Daichi asks standing up, “Me and Yamaguchi will, if that’s alright with you?” Sugawara asks looking towards the boy in question, he nods, “Mhmm, sounds good.”

Sugawara opens his fanny pack and gets out some extra money and forces it into Daichi’s hands, the start quietly arguing over Daichi not wanting to take his money, but in the end Sugawara wins. “Alright let's get going, and keep an eye out for Tanaka he’s still somewhat missing.” Tsukishima turns to Yamaguchi about to ask what he wants to eat, “Just get me whatever, you know what I like.” He smiles, “Okay, be back soon Dashi.” He turns and walks along with the rest of the group, leaving Sugawara and him behind,

The silver haired setter smirks, “Dashi huh?” Yamaguchi whips his head around and blushes, “Uh y-yeah. He gave me a nickname…” his smile turns softer, “That’s sweet of him,” they sit down under the shade of the tree they picked to sit by, spreading out their belongings under it to claim that area as their own, the plush dinosaur still being held by Yamaguchi in his lap as he sat down though. Not wanting to risk losing it.

“Been having fun?” He asks “It’s so cute you won that for him.” Tadashi’s blush intensifies, “H-how d-did you-“ he leans on his hand and looks at Yamaguchi, “I’m observant, I know he likes dinosaurs, also I saw him hand it off to you when you were walking over here.”

Oh crap, “Did Daichi see?!” He adds in a panic, “Oh- no no he didn’t don’t worry!” He exhales in relief. “Oh thank goodness…” Sugawara runs a hand through his semi sweaty hair and leans into the tree trunk more, “I promise not to tell,” he says, eyes pure and honest, “Thanks Suga, i-it means a lot.. He’s kinda self conscious of himself liking dinosaurs… So I… Ya know…”

He smiles at the freckled boy, “I completely understand”

It was his turn to tease him back, “So how are things going with Daichi eh?” Sugawara blushes instantly, a light pink across his face at the mention of his name. Yamaguchi smirks, “Good, we went on the carousel like I said, and a few other rides..” he trails off and looks away, “It was really crowded though, I’m glad to get a breather over here where there’s less people,” Yamaguchi nods in understanding, it was very busy today, but still not nearly as bad as it would have been the first week it reopened.

“Yeah, me and Tsukki kept getting separated from the crowds.”

“Same that’s what happened with me and Daichi until we-“ his eyes widened and he gave Yamaguchi a smirk, “Until we held hands so I wouldn't get lost, you wouldn’t have happened to do that with a certain blond would you?”

His blush gets deeper answering Suga’s question.

“If you like him why don’t you just confess?” He asked with a worrying smile and a caring tone in his voice, he was trying to offer help with his words but Yamaguchi wouldn’t even consider the idea.

“N-no, I can’t do that, he doesn’t like me that way…” He gets one of the copies of the photos they took at the photo booth out of his bag and glances at it, running his hand across the sharp edges of the photo paper.

“That look he gives you in those photos says otherwise,” Suddenly Sugawara was beside him, looking over his shoulder at the picture. Yamaguchi jumps back slightly from where he was seated and falls onto his back in the grass, he sighs and presses his hands to his eyes.

“Suga I can’t… He’s just my best friend, we’ll never be anything more…” Yamaguchi says, distress clearly evident in his tone of voice, it sounds pitiful and sad, like it’s something he has told himself over and over.

Sugawara lays down on the grass beside him and looks up to the blue sky, “You’ll never know that if you don’t try…” _Oh my god.. I wish I could tell him that Tsukishima likes him too… But that would be betraying his trust, I can’t do that. This is so painful to see them both pinning over one another_

He removes his hands and looks downward towards the grass, “I can’t risk losing his friendship, he means too much for me to take that chance, and if it means that I’m suffering… I’m willing to keep going, I can’t risk losing him Sugawara, I-i just-“ Tears brim at the edge of his vision, a soft hiccup escapes him against his will and he’s being pulled into a hug, a hand combs itself through his long locks of hair as he lets the tears flow down his face and into Sugawara’s shirt,

“Shhhhhhh, It’s okay, let it out…” he comforts holding the boy close, “I’m sorry your going through so much pain… It’s gonna be okay Yamaguchi… I promise…”

He’s so vulnerable. Yamaguchi really wanted today to go perfectly but his emotions got in the way, _W-why do I have to be this way?! I’m such a crybaby, now I’m crying all over Suga! I ruined today, it was going so well and I just had to break down in front of our co captain like this! I’m pathetic!_

Yamaguchi pulls away after that thought, wiping the tears away roughly with his hands, “I-I’m sorry Suga I didn’t mean to start cryi-“

“Hey don’t apologize, it’s okay, really. If you ever need someone to talk to me and the rest of the team are here for you, always remember that okay? We care about you so much and if there’s anything any of us can do to make you feel better I’m sure we would do it without hesitation…” he gently reaches a hand up to his face and wipes away the last of his tears with the pad of his thumb, Yamaguchi leans into the touch slightly, letting out a shaky breath.

Sugawara smiles, “See? You're okay…” He pets his hair once more, Yamaguchi feels comforted by the small action and feels much better after Sugawara comforted him. He was such a great friend, he really was quite motherly though, but Yamaguchi loved that about him, he was the kind of person you could tell your problems too and feel safe and secure around, the kind of person that wouldn’t judge you for anything he thought.

“Thank you Suga.. For everything, you're always so nice to me and everyone on the team… I- …” He pauses, Sugawara tilts his head and makes a hum, asking him to continue,

“Does it get easier?”

His eyes widen, _He really does love him…_

“Your feelings? Do you mean hiding them?”

He nods slowly, looking away

“I’m sorry, no it doesn’t, I was lucky Daichi confessed to me when he did, I was starting to become… Well, more on edge around him.” Yamaguchi looks up to meet Sugawara’s gaze, who is currently looking off towards the park.

“I kept blushing at any contact, I was fumbling my words, I was completely smitten with him…” he smiles softly, “I’m not saying you need to confess Yamaguchi, but I’d recommend it… If it hurts you so much to keep all this in, it's not good for you to hide that from him… And never rule out the idea he doesn’t like you back, you never know until you ask.”

“I-... I’ll think about it.” He smiles at him, giving Yamaguchi another quick hug

The freckled boy goes back to holding the dinosaur he was tasked to hold onto until the end of the day, hugging it tightly to his chest for comfort. “If you ever need me, don’t hesitate to call, okay?”

Tadashi nods with a smile, feeling a little bit lighter than before.

“Thank you…”

“Of course, anytime.” He grins one of his signature Sugawara smiles, in the distance they can see Tanaka walking towards them, grinning at his phone. Once he makes it over to them he sits down, “Hey guys! Sorry I didn’t respond earlier, I was a little busy,”

“We figured, the others are getting food right now, they should be back soon.” Sugawara answers,

“Sweet, lunchtime!” He smiles, “How did it go with that girl you were talking to?” Yamaguchi asks with genuine curiosity,

He smiles widely at the mention of her, “Oh! She’s awesome, she loves the fast rides and stuff so we totally went on all of them!”

“Good for you! So are you guys friends now?” Suga smiles,

He nods, “Yeah! She had to leave sadly, but we might hangout again some other day,”

“Nice! I’m happy for you, she seemed like she got along well with you on the teacup ride,” Yamaguchi comments, quickly putting the photo back in his bag from where it was discarded earlier during Sugawara’s hug. Placing the dinosaur off to the side for the moment,

Out of nowhere Yamaguchi is knocked to the ground with an “Oof-“ a large fuzzy dog, with white fur and adorable eyes was nuzzling him and licking him, clearly exited.

“Ah! Hi there! Aww aren’t you a cutie!” He cooed petting the dog all over, he had a collar and a leash attached. It looked like he slipped out of his owners grasp.

“Aww a dog!!” Sugawara grins giving it a pet to which it respond with a happy bark, “Where’s it’s owner?” Tanaka asks looking at the fuzzy creature covering Yamaguchi in kisses,

“No idea, but he’s so cute! Or, she?” Yamaguchi responds and then checks the pets collar, listing its name and gender. “Mochi, aww that’s such a cute name for a girl like yourself!” He pets the dog again causing it to bark happily once more, tail wagging back and forth.

In the distance the rest of the group was walking back, food in their hands, “Wow is that a dog?!” Hinata squeals, handing the food he was holding to Kageyama who argues but the ginger runs off before he can hand it back.

“Yeah isn’t she cute?!” Yamaguchi coos over the dog, Hinata sitting by his side to pet it as well, but it stayed on Tadashi’s lap, licking him and wagging its tail exuberantly.

“Aww I love you! Yes I do, you're so cute!” He grins at the dog.

Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to be Mochi in that moment. He scowled at the dog sending it a glare.

Daichi and Kageyama where unaffected as to how a random dog appeared, as they started to set up where they would eat, sitting down on the grassy hill more towards the tree Sugawara was leaning against earlier, placing down the food they brought back and sitting down themselves.

“Where did that dog come from?” Tsukishima scowls,

“No idea! It just came running at me out of nowhere,” Yamaguchi answers not even looking up from the fluffy hound, “Can we keep it?!” Hinata squeals, “Boke, it obviously has a owner, it has a collar!” Kageyama scolds, “Awwhhh…” the ginger frowns.

“She is very cute though. You think she slipped away from her owner? The leash is still attached…” Yamaguchi holds up the red piece of material that was attached to the dogs collar, putting his wrist through the loop to ensure the dog wouldn’t leave and get further away from it’s humans, wherever they may be.

“Yeah that makes sense, do you wanna check for them briefly? They’re probably still in the area,” Daichi asks, “Oh, that’s a good plan!” He stands up, “Wait, take Tsukishima with you, I don’t want you getting lost.” Sugawara smirks and Yamaguchi sends him a brief glare.

“Okay, Tsukki, wanna come with me?” He asks, walking over to him. He sighs and rolls his eyes as if he were annoyed by spending time with Yamaguchi, “Fine, the sooner we get this dog back the better..” he grumbles under his breath as he looks down at the dog who was patiently sitting by Yamaguchi’s side.

“C’mon Dashi,” he grabs his hand and leads him away in the direction the dog came from, Yamaguchi blushing at the contact with a stutter of “T-tsukki?” At the physical contact near the team, and the nickname which he had thought Tsukishima wouldn’t dare use near the them.

Which left a stunned group of volleyballers behind. It was several moments before one of them speaks

“Sooo are we just gonna ignore that whole exchange?” Nishinoya comments with confusion, “Tsukishima held his hand..?” Tanaka’s eyes are wide, “And called him Dashi, since when does he have a nickname from Tsukishima?!” Hinata yells

Sugawara shrugs, “Dunno,”

—————

Meanwhile with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi they fought through the crowds of people uncomfortably, leash in one hand and Tsukishima’s in the other as they looked around for anyone that may have a missing dog. They ask if anyone’s seen someone that lost a dog, and after many fruitless responses someone points across the crowd of people to a bench. They see a brunette lady sitting on a bench, head in her hands looking distressed, another girl is with her, a blond, around the same age it looked. Maybe young adults, around 25ish if Yamaguchi had to guess, the other was patting her back trying to comfort her.

She had a dog toy in her hand, a red rubber bone.

Yamaguchi took his hand out of Tsukishima’s and ran over to the two, “Excuse me!!” He said, Mochi trailing behind him, her tail starts wagging faster as they get close to the two, the brown haired girl takes her head out of her hands, eyes widening, and what looks to be tears in her eyes.

“M-Mochi!” She cries running forward to greet the dog, sliding onto her knees and pulling the dog into a hug as Mochi jumps into her arms.

“Oh my gosh!” The other girl says, looking relieved,

Tsukishima smirks slightly at the exchange, he might think the dog was a little shit that took up too much of Yamaguchi’s attention, but he was deep down happy that she was back with her owners.

The lady hugged the dog tightly burying her face in Mochi’s soft white fur, the blond girl stood up and walked up to Yamaguchi “I’m assuming you found our little girl?”

He nods with a wide smile, “That would be me. My friends and I where over there by the grassy hill and then Mochi ran up to me,”

She sighs with annoyance as she looks down at the dog, the lady had her in her lap now and was looking up at the two, “Mochi you naughty girl!” She half heartedly reprimands at the dog, pointing a finger at her, she just barks in return looking sassy.

“I’m so sorry about her, we take her here to that hill all the time, but we got caught in the crowds of people and she decided she could go over there by herself. Tugged a little too hard on her leash and in an instant she was gone.” She sighs, running a hand through her hair.

“It’s okay, really, she was very sweet,” he giggles, “My friends and I gave her lots of pets, hope you don’t mind,”

“Not at all, she loves attention,” the blond smiles back, leaning down and handing the red rubber bone to the dog, who took it and held it in her mouth. “Mochi, here, take your toy and stay good okay?”

A muffled bark is heard from the dog,

The brunette finally stands up off the ground, “Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do if we lost her for good.” She says voice filled with emotion, as she wipes the tears away quickly, “Sakura, sweetie, you know that wasn’t gonna happen, it’s okay she’s back now…” the brunette comforts.

“Y-yeah I know…” She looks away embarrassed, with a blush on her face. Tsukishima looks away clearly annoyed with how long this was taking,

“I’m Haruhi,” the brunette introduces with a hand extended, Yamaguchi shakes it. “And this is my girlfriend, Rika,” She gestures to the shy blond, “H-hi there,” she says, Yamaguchi is reminded of Yachi in a way, this girl seemed similar to her.

“Yamaguchi, nice to meet you two.” He smiles. Tsukishima makes a tch noise, “And this is Tsukishima,”

Haruhi smiles, “Nice to meet you,” she says, not extending a hand, clearly seeing the blonds disinterest. Not bothered by it though. “Likewise,” he forces out, not making eye contact.

“Tsukki be nice…” Yamaguchi mumbles with a frown, “Anyway, thank you two so much for finding our little girl,” Haruhi spoke with sincerity and Yamaguchi appreciated how nice she was being to Tsukishima despite his sotic attitude.

He nods, “Oh course, I hope you two have a good rest of your day!” He bows and they do so in return, “You two as well!” Rika says, Yamaguchi waves and turns away, Tsukishima takes his hand yet again and leads them back to their friends, weaving through the crowds of people, Yamaguchi squeezed harder on his hand as he almost gets left behind yet again, Tsukishima just pulls him even closer.

“We’re back!” Yamaguchi calls to the group, they quickly sit down with them, Tsukishima sat between Yamaguchi and Sugawara. “Hey! Did you find the dogs owner?” Daichi asks, he nods “Mhm! Two nice ladies named Rika and Haruhi, Mochi had slipped away from them by accident.” He explains,

“They were okay,” Tsukishima mumbles, “Aww I wish the doggie didn’t have to go, she was so cute!” Hinata pouts, “Yeah, but she’s back with her people now, they were worried about her.” Yamaguchi adds on, “Well you guys are back now, lets eat!” Sugawara claps his hands.

They had an assortment of fair food, skewered things that looked to be deep fried, some kinds of burgers and sandwiches, drinks and some french fries. Yamaguchi drooled slightly at the sight of all the food, it had been a while since he had a proper meal, actually did he even have breakfast? He rushed out of the house so quickly this morning that he didn’t even eat… _Ugh, can’t make that a habit Tadashi! He scolds himself._

They all quickly dig into the assortment of food, Hinata happily chatting with Nishinoya about some kind of volleyball related thing, Kageyama, Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi talking as well in between bites, the wind blowing by briefly giving them a nice cool down for a moment, the shade of the tree offering some shelter from the scorching hot rays of the sun, but Yamaguchi enjoyed it anyway, summer that is, of course when it got super hot he would complain and swear he hated the season, but he did quite enjoy it most days.

The atmosphere was pleasant, a group of friends spending time with each other at the amusement park on a beautiful summer day, what more could you want?

_My heart back… Yamaguchi thinks, Why’d Tsukki have to go and steal it? Why does he have to captivate my every thought, why can’t I get over him? Why did I have to fall so deeply in love?_

_I wish I could move on. But I’d rather be with him, even though that will never happen…_

Yamaguchi frowns slightly at his thoughts, Tsukishima slides over a basket of French fries, ones that had not been touched, they clearly where becoming slightly soggy. Yamaguchi grinned widely, and met his eyes, saying thank you with them, to which Tsukishima just smiled lightly and went back to his sandwich.

_Thanks for always being by my side Tsukki… For everything…_ he thinks as he pops a French fry into his mouth.

_He saved me from bullies, not once but twice. Well the second was more of on the verge of assault, since it wasn’t as harmless… He saved me, from bullies, from being lonely, from so much… What would I do without you?..._

Yamaguchi joins the ongoing conversation between the team, laughing and smiling with his friends as they all eat on the grassy hill. Tsukishima throwing in a word or two, not for Yamaguchi’s sake but his own, he knew this, knew he was trying to become nicer and befriend the team more. And he was beyond overjoyed with the blonds efforts.

“You dumbass you can’t do the splits, you're gonna hurt yourself!” Kageyama yells at Hinata, somehow the conversation shifted to dance related matters, and Hinata was sure he could do the splits with zero practice. Sugawara laughed at the exchange, Nishinoya quickly showed off and slid into left legged splits effortlessly, shocking the ginger, but no one else.

“H-how did you do that Noya?!”

He smirks, “What? I do acrobatic stuff all the time, of course I’m gonna be flexible!” He gets out of the splits and does a handstand falling into a bridge position. “Yeah he’s constantly doing handstands on someone’s shoulders,” Asahi comments, “Dude you have boundless energy,” Tanaka gapes,

“Honestly I’m not surprised that your such an acrobat Noya,” Yamaguchi comments, “It just seems fitting for you,”

He gets out of the bridge and sits back down, “Haha thanks! You seem like you would be partial to dancing or something like that,” Noya shrugs his shoulders as he takes a bite of food,

“Well I kinda am…” Many eyes snap to him after this statement, “Wait really? Man I’m a good guesser!” He high fives Tanaka.

“I did ballet when I was younger,” he slides into a split like Noya did to prove his point, but he arched his back and reached backwards to grab onto his back ankle, looking much like some kind of pretzel, Tsukishima blushed at his actions, clearly impressed. There’s lots of gasps and Sugawara cheers for him. “Wow that’s amazing Yamaguchi!” Daichi comments, “But if it was years ago how are you still flexible?”

He gets out of the split looking embarrassed, “I ah- I still do it sometimes..?”

“That’s so cool!” Hinata says, “I wanna learn to do that too!!”

“That’s awesome Yamaguchi, do you wanna go back to ballet someday?” Daichi asks, the green-brown haired boy rubs the back of his neck, looking over at Tsukki, “Ah, umm maybe? I don’t know, I wouldn’t know anyone if I were to enroll into classes…”

“You make a good point, but if you like doing it you should always consider it.” Asahi says with a smile, Yamaguchi nods. Soon everyone finishes their food and drinks, it's late afternoon by this point, around four o clock, they throw away their trash and walk around after a bathroom break.

They all went around the park, going on more roller coasters and various rides, at one point Sugawara got them all to get on the carousel together, which Kageyama and Tsukishima groaned at, but Yamaguchi and Hinata were excited, Asahi seemed to enjoy it too.

They played a few more rounds of go karts, Yamaguchi winning most all of them, only losing once against a stranger, but he wasn’t mad about losing. Racing was the fun part, and he just liked the thrill of it, not the attention of people cheering after his kart number was called out.

They went on the dropper ride, causing everyone to scream as they got huge butterflies in their stomachs, their hair was messed up from it but they all had loads of fun, Kageyama convincing them to all go on it again. But Nishinoya and Asahi sat out, the taller man feeling a little queasy.

This went on for a few hours, going on ride after ride, spending time together and having a blast, there where many laughs and smiles and they could all relax in the fun atmosphere, Tsukishima didn’t even put his headphones on during this all. The sun had set and it was getting dark out, Tanaka looked like he had an evil plan brewing, “Finally it’s night time!” He grins,

“Why would that be good?” Sugawara asks with a quirked brow, “What are you plotting?”

“I’ve been waiting all day for this… Let's go to the haunted house!” He cheers, “Yeah!!” Nishinoya and Hinata cheer.

“Hinata you're just gonna get scared!” Kageyama says, “Nuh-uh!” He sticks his tongue out, “You're so immature!” He crosses his arms, “Not as immature as you Bakeyama!”

“Stop it you two, or else no ones going to the haunted house.” Sugawara reprimands with a glare, they shut up instatally, Asahi laughs lightly at this.

“We all okay with going to the haunted house then? If anyone’s uncomfortable with it say so now okay?” Daichi asks, no one objects to the suggestion.

“Lets get going then!” Nishinoya grins leading the group in the direction of the haunted house, the amount of people in the park had died down a lot in the past few hours, slowly people starting going home and the pathways of the amusement park became more barren, a few people here and there.

The walkways and paths of the amusement park were lit up with string lights and lanterns that were lit electronically, the soft hues of the paper in the lanterns making a nice colorful glow where they where, and the constant stream of string lights along the paths and rides, and the stalls where a beautiful sight to see, the stars slightly visible, but due to the pollution in the air not as clear as Yamaguchi would have liked, it was almost a full moon though which he was very excited about.

Once outside of the haunted house across from it was a large lit up Ferris wheel, Sugawara suggested they all take a group photo before heading in, since the lighting was so good, and that they hadn’t taken one yet. Which Tsukishima didn’t think was necessary, but it apparently was.

They propped the phone up and then took a few steps back, the Ferris wheel in the background making a nice colorful and bright backdrop for the photo, they all stood side by side, there where arms slung over shoulders and peace signs all around, Tsukishima even smiled a little. Sugawara leaned in and kissed Daichi’s cheek on the last second of the count down, causing him to blush.

The photo was quickly sent in the group chat.

“Okay now that we’re done with that, haunted house time!” Nishinoya cheers, “Yeah!” Tanaka agrees, they all walk up to the entrance, it was a rather large square building, decorated with lots of black paint and cobwebs, the words HAUNTED HOUSE where on a large plank of wood in a crude font on the front of the building, in bright red paint, presumably to look like blood. Yamaguchi chuckles at the cheesy ness of the whole thing, _how scary can this be?_

They talked to the attendant in front of the building, a row of lockers behind her, she went over the safety rules, the actors could not touch you and you could not touch them, and that they couldn’t be held responsible for any panic attacks or other responses to the scary attraction since they were willingly entering. This worried Yamaguchi a little, It can’t be that bad…

They put their stuff in the lockers, the dinosaur plush sitting on top of one of them, being to big to fit inside, Yamaguchi’s bag in a locker as well, Tsukishima’s headphones and even Sugawara’s fanny pack since he was getting tired of wearing it all day, not that it was particularly heavy, I mean, it's a _fanny pack_ , obviously.

And so the team headed inside the house,

Tadashi regretted his decision to go inside almost immediately.

Yamaguchi wasn’t one to get scared super easily, but he also wasn’t unscare-able.  
The inside wasn’t as cheesy and crude as he thought, he was expecting half assed actors with toilet paper mummies and zombies as people with tacky green face paint and some ripped clothes, he was wrong, so very wrong.

There was barely any light, some classic lanterns were hung around and there was red paint strategically placed along the walls, dripping down it, and handprints of ‘blood’ too. There were several rooms in the haunted house, it looked square and boring from the outside to fit the shape they had for the amusement park, but the inside was actually house like, with rooms and hallways.

The floor boards creaked intentionally, every single one, there where paintings of creepy characters, different kinds of monsters or human like creatures but with scary features, fangs, exaggerated proportions, bloody clothes and limbs, you name it they had it.

There was faint music, it sounded like a old worn down music box, one of those you would wind up and it would play a simple tune. It was clearly run down, it was very faint, but that’s what made it all the more scary.

Yamaguchi had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, anxiety bubbled up in his chest and he wanted nothing more then to run the other way and leave from where he came. But he had to do it for his team, he thought. _How lame would I be if I ruined this for them?_

“Wow… This place is, very… Creepy…” Asahi comments, Sugawara nods as he looks around with genuine interest. “Yep, they don’t kid around huh?”

“How are you so upbeat about this..?” Daichi mumbles in horror, Suga shrugs his shoulders with an ‘I dunno’ noise.

“Eww, that blood looks so real…” Kageyama comments pointing at a wall covered in red paint, it was dark and from the looks of it still wet.

“No kidding…” Tanaka mutters

The group walks through the house slowly, staying in a close knit bundle not leaving anyone more than a few feet away. Yamaguchi shudders and feels a chill go down his spine, he pinches his eyes closed and hopes that when he opens them he’s out of here. It doesn’t happen.

Suddenly they hear more floorboards creak, and it’s none of them.

One of the house actors is coming towards them from a shadow, terrifying face paint made them look bloodied and bruised, like some kind of ghoul, tattered clothes but in a frighteningly real way, the actor looked dirty and tired and way too realistic to some kind of horrifying creature.

He had something in his hands, a very real looking knife. They all knew it had to be fake, but the fact it looked real was concerning, it was dripping wet with red liquid, the faint splat on the floor of a large drop of ‘blood’ was heard as he jumps out at them and yells in anguish, they jump back, Hinata and Kageyama screaming and clutching onto one another, Yamaguchi’s body tenses up. He doesn’t scream, he barley jumps back, heart beating one hundred miles a minute feeling on the verge of a panic attack.

The actor jumps back into the shadows and the team carries on “This is actually pretty scary…” Daichi comments sounding scared, his voice wavering slightly, “That dude meant business…” Nishinoya says, with both worry but also excitement, he was loving the whole haunted house clearly, Tsukishima just sat back and observed, what he did best. Not startled by the actor's jumpscare at all.

They’re in a hallway and suddenly someone, no, more then one, many people are chasing them. Their horrifying costumes and screams as they chased them from the hallway, when were they on that side of the house? Yamaguchi thought, Oh god we must have passed them, they waited for us to be in the hallway to chase us… he fights the urge to cry, _I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go-_

Another jumpscare,

Yamaguchi jumps back as the actor jumps forward, never actually touching him, which was required by the actors. Yamaguchi stumbles back with a high pitched scream. Suddenly there’s more of them in the room all around the walls, covered in ‘blood’ and holding planks of wood, some with screws in them or ‘blood’ stained on them, they smash them together causing a extremely loud noise to echo through the already creepy room, they mumble and groan, there’s a few doing high pitched screams as well, Nishinoya jumps in front of frightened Asahi, shielding him from the fake danger. Daichi clutches onto Sugawara’s arm with a yelp, Hinata and Kageyama are still holding eachothers arms close, Tanaka laughs at one of the actors pointing a finger at him, making him frown and look confused.

Another one jumps out at Yamaguchi right after the first, he didn’t expect the loud wooden planks that the actor held as he smacked them against each other right next to him, his ears rang painfully, the actor yelled loudly at him. Tears fall from Yamaguchi’s eyes as he screams again falling backward to the floor, Tsukishima is at his side in an instant pulling him up off the floor and holding him close, he can distantly hear the voices of Sugawara and Tanaka yelling at the actor that just scared him, but he doesn’t pay attention to it. He can’t, not with the adrenaline pumping through his system

His body screams _Run! Go! Leave! Get somewhere safe! Your in danger!_

And yet he’s frozen as tears fall, he feels like he can’t breathe as panic rises in his chest, the painful ringing in his ears continues as other actors unforgivingly smash their wood planks together making loud noises chorus throughout the echoing building, along with the creepy music box in the distance that never seemed to stop playing, the actors yelled at them to leave and run, to ‘escape’ as they screamed at them all.

Yamaguchi’s ears ring more, it’s painful and loud. More sobs escape him as Tsukshima holds him close and leads him somewhere, he doesn’t know where, his eyes are pressed shut, the only comforting thing is Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around him and the occasional comforting word the blond would say, telling him it was going to be okay.

He shoved his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise, but no matter how hard he pressed the wood planks crashing and the screams of the actors could not be drowned out.

His heart was beating out of his chest.

He could feel the thumps of his heart throughout his whole body, he was shaking uncontrollably, his legs wobbled as he took quick steps forward being led by Tsukishima. He hoped he would lead him somewhere safe.

Minutes pass as the noises get quieter, then louder, then quieter again, at random times it would get louder and he hated not being able to brace himself for whatever would happen next. He was completely vulnerable and was terrified out of his mind.

_It’s all fake Tadashi, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay it-_

The group finally catches up from where they were left in the main room as they scolded the actor for scaring Yamaguchi so badly, understanding why Tsukishima went ahead with him, just trying to get the poor boy out as soon as possible.

Another scream makes his heart and himself shudder.

“It’s okay Dashi, I’ll get you out of here…” Kei whispers holding him tighter, “T-t-Tsuk-ki-“ he sobs out, “H-help m-me, I- I’m scared-“ he clutches onto his shirt tightly as if it were an anchor holding him down to earth, but at this point from where he is, currently fighting off a panic attack it might as well be.

“I will, I’m getting you out of here okay?” His soft voice soothes. “K-Kei-kun _p-please_ ” his whole body shakes with fear, “I-I d-d-don’t wann-a d-die Kei-“

“You're not going to die, I promise you Tadashi, it’s going to be okay…” he pets his hair lightly as he quickens the pace, still holding the quivering boy against his chest struggling to walk with the awkward position but making it work anyway. He takes twists and turns throughout the house, luckily there where arrows in the ‘blood’ that led the way out that he was following.

He was almost out before another actor screams yet again, hitting planks of wood together uncomfortably close to the two, Yamaguchi lets out a blood curdling scream as his knees collapse in on himself, throat feeling raw from screaming, falling to the floor harshly, Tsukishima softens the blow holding onto him tightly, he tries to get up but stumbles, the poor boy sobs and yells, unable to get up, having a full panic attack now, unable to fight back the amount of adrenaline pumping through him and the fear that captivated every fiber of his being.

Tsukishima makes a split second decision and picks him up bridal style, Yamaguchi clutches onto him tightly, burying his face into the crook of the blond’s shoulder, Kei feels hot tears fall down his neck and into and on his shirt, he doesn’t mind. What he does mind is Yamaguchi being so frightened, it was something he never hoped to see in his whole life and although he appreciated being able to hold him tightly he would never want to use a moment of weakness like this from him to get that.

“Get the fuck out of my way,” he snarls at the actor who merely steps aside.

He sees the exit and quickly runs out it, holding the sobbing boy close to him, he sees the employee at the front entrance, which was right next to the exit, it twisted and turned so much but it still ended in almost the same place as the entrance. She looked horrified at the state Yamaguchi was in.

He quickly sits him down at the side of the building a good bit away from the exit, sliding down the cold wall and sitting down, Yamaguchi clutches onto him tightly still like he’s a lifeline. The panic attack still in full swing. “Hey, hey, Tadashi, look at me.” He lifts his head by the chin and makes eye contact with him, his eyes red and puffy, bags underneath them prominent and grey, tear tracks across his face as well as fresh tears still streaming down, a little snot running out of his nose, pure fear and panic in his eyes, Tsukishima wanted to burn the house to the ground and throw the ashes into a volcano. And then every single one of the actors who made him this way.

“Take a deep breath okay? Can you do that for me Dashi?” He asks, he shakes his head no, “I-I-can’-I can’t K-Kei I can’-t” he hiccups he buries his face into his shirt once again, Tsukishima pulls him close and puts his hand on his chest, “Feel that? Match my breathing okay? Please try this, for me Tadashi…” he pleads, Yamaguchi pulls back a little, slowing his rapid breaths down, still shaking violently,

“There you go… You're doing so good…” he praises running a hand through his hair.

“H-help I- I can’t-“

“Hey, no no, you're out of there, you're safe now,” he lifts his chin so his eyes meet his gaze, “See? We’re out now, we’re safe Dashi…”

Yamaguchi hugs him again this time instead of his shirt he holds him close like he did when he was carrying him, shoving his face into the crook of the blonds neck as he has his arms around his chest holding on tightly.

“D-don’t go Kei-kun…”

“I won’t I promise, I’m right here…” he pushes back his hair and runs his hand through it again, putting both his arms around Yamaguchi and holding him close. The others where out of the house and standing not too far off, clearly having seen the whole interaction between the two, Hinata was hugging a silent crying Kageyama who sat on the floor against the wall much like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were, his eyes dull as he shook lightly. Sugawara was helping a shocked and shaken Daichi into sitting position as he shook violently with fear. Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka sitting down between the two groups helping sooth Daichi and Kageyama. Who weren’t nearly as bad as Yamaguchi right now, if on a scale of one to ten, Yamaguchi right now was a ten, and they where maybe three or four. The panic attack the freckled boy had was almost completely died down, now only soft cries and hiccups were heard from him.

“M-sorry…” he mumbles, “Why? You have nothing to be sorry for Tadashi…”

“I-i ruined it f-for you a-and everyone…” Kei pets his hair again,

“No, you didn’t I wasn’t too fond of it in the first place. Besides, Kageyama and Daichi didn’t like it either, see?” He comments, Yamaguchi pulls away and looks over a few feet away to a scared Kageyama receiving hugs from Hinata and Daichi trying to even out his breathing as Asahi and Sugawara sat next to him, Tanaka and Nishinoya gathering all their things from the lockers and sending glares to the employee even though she did nothing wrong and did warn them of what could happen.

Tanaka makes his way over to the two and sits down, Tsukishima isn’t mad it him, he didn’t know it would be that scary, and he didn’t know Yamaguchi was going to react that way to it, but he apologizes nonetheless, Tanaka looks guilty

“I’m so sorry Yamaguchi, I didn’t know it’d be that scary.” He says looking downcast,

“I-it’s okay Tanaka, sorry I got so scared, I kinda ruined it…”

His eyes widen, “What? No way man, you didn’t ruin it, the house was lame anyways,” he smiles and Yamaguchi returns it as he wipes away the last few tears from his eyes.

“You feeling a little better now?” Sugawara asks walking over and crouching down onto the other’s levels. He nods, “Yeah, I’m so-“

Sugawara glares, “No apologizing, it’s fine Yamaguchi, really, you got scared and that’s perfectly fine. Same with Kageyama and Daichi, but they aren’t apologizing, okay?” He smiles at the freckled boy.

“O-okay..”

Sugawara goes back to Daichi and Kageyama as they start to get up after having calmed down, Tanaka leaves with a nod to join them. Hinata was making stupid jokes trying to cheer up Kageyama, and Asahi was trying to keep Noya from harassing the employee more, he was in defensive mode trying to yell at her for making his friends scared, the taller boy holding him back and apologizing.

“Can you stand?” Tsukishima asks,

“I-i think so..” Tsukshima gets up first offering his hands to him for support, Yamaguchi takes them and tries to get up, knees failing to keep him up yet again, he tumbles back slightly into Tsukishima’s chest who was there to support him, he quickly regains his footing and stands up on shaky feet.

“See? That’s not so bad..” he says in the same calming voice he rarely used, it was one of the most comforting things Yamaguchi had heard, and he wished Tsukishima spoke to him like this more often. He was mostly calm now, but still shaking, constantly looking around him to check his surroundings.

They got their items back from the lockers, Yamaguchi taking his bag and holding the plush dinosaur once again, finding comfort in the soft toy.

Given the time to eat again the team made their way over to a few food vendors and ate a little bit, most not feeling super hungry after the haunted house but eating some anyways since it had been hours since they’re last meal.

“So, are we gonna mope around and end on that shitty haunted house, or do something else?” Nishinoya asks after moments of quiet, his voice determined to not let the day end on such a sour note.

Sugawara chuckles, “Your right, we shouldn’t end on something like that.”

“So what should we end on then?” Asahi asks in a small voice, uncertainty filling his tone as he fitted with the bottom of his shirt.

“Maybe the Ferris wheel?” Daichi suggested, “I think we’ve all had enough excitement for today,”

Sugawara smirks, “Or we could go on the carousel again,” he’s met with groans, Sugawara laughs, “Just kidding. The Ferris wheel sounds good.”

They all walk across the amusement park to the Ferris wheel they saw briefly before, it a relatively classic one, grey metal frames supporting the large structure, the gondolas that it held where rather large, meant for bigger groups of people, brightly colored, red, blue, green, the whole rainbow was there across all the gondolas, there were lights hung around the whole thing, large shiny beacons illuminating the whole park, it being the tallest structure there was, besides the dropper ride which was a little taller.

The park had even less people now than before, they were trickling out of the park little by little over the past few hours, so there was a very small line at the base of the wheel, and with the amount of gondolas it held they got on it very quickly.

Their group was ushered into a blue one, built in bench seats on the walls, beside the one that held the door, plenty of room for them all. It didn’t have glass or plastic, just the normal supports in the four corners, and the roof overhead of them, but extra railings on the sides provided enough safety while still being able to see the gorgeous view.

They walked in one by one, Hinata looking excited by the interesting room like gondola, quickly finding a seat and sitting down, swinging his legs up and down as he looked around with a smile, Kageyama wordlessly sitting next to him, still a little on the quiet side from the haunted house, Hinata leaned into him a little to show him comfort, to which he smiled lightly and became less tense. Sugawara was holding Daichi’s hand leading them into the gondola, finding seats on the bench on the same side as Hinata and Kageyama and quickly sitting down, the silver haired setter was partial to these kinds of rides. Not that he didn’t love the fast ones, but he had a soft spot for the fun cute rides like this one and the carousel, he always loved to pick the cutest animals and looked so happy when the one he wanted wasn’t taken.

Nishinoya Tanaka and Asahi sat down on the other wall opposite of them, Nishinoya quickly sitting on his knees to get a better view outside and turning his body to look out even though they weren’t off the ground yet, “How high up do you think this goes?” He asked, “Dunno. High?” Kageyama said sounding just as curious,

“None of us are afraid of heights, right?” Asahi asked looking around as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took the last bench seat right across from the door sitting in the middle of it next to each other.

A chorus of ‘no’s’ where head and heads were shook, “Okay good, that's a relief.” Asahi visibly relaxes, “Yeah, don’t need more people getting scared tonight am I right?” Sugawara says, Daichi nudges him slightly with an exasperated ‘Suga…’

“What? Just being honest..” he pouts at Daichi, “Don’t make that face, you look way too sad.” He pouts more and makes a sad face, “What face?” Daichi rolls his eyes and grabs his chin lightly with his thumb and pointer finger gently bringing his face up and giving him a quick kiss. Sugawara grins, “Thank you, babe,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, Daichi blushes at the nickname and rolls his eyes.

“Mom and Dad are kissing again, ew-“

“Oh shut it Noya or else i'll kiss your father more,”

Everyone laughs and Nishinoya sticks his tongue out at Suga who returns the gesture and makes a silly face at him. One of the employees finally walks by and locks the half door making sure it’s secure giving them all a nod as he walks off to the next gondola, “I can’t wait to see the view!” Hinata grins looking around. “Yeah it will be cool,” Kageyama says, then quickly adds nonchalantly “I guess” as he scoffs and looks away,

“You think we’ll see any birds up there?” Tanaka looks outside the gondola, “No they’re all asleep, duh,” Hinata says matter of factly, “Wait how do birds sleep?” Nishinoya furrows his brows, “Like anyone else, obviously.” Kageyma scoffs,

“You mean like, with a little bird pillow and bed?” The Libero asks

“Noya no-“ Daichi tries to interject,

“-Noya yes, exactly like that!” Sugawara laughs, “Wait really? Hinata asks eyes wide, “Wait, I was jok-“ Tsukishima scoffs and cuts him off, “No they do sleep like that, don’t let Suga mislead you,” Yamaguchi snorts and tries to contain his laughter, the gondola starts moving upwards,

“I knew it! So like, they sleep laying down?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima grins,

“Wow that’s so cool!!!” Hinata yells

“So are we, like, half bird or something?” Nishinoya asks, “I mean, Hinata can jump super high, soooo…”

“I wanna be part bird, that’d be so cool!!”

Daichi facepalms and Yamaguchi and Sugawara are struggling to not burst out laughing, Asahi chuckles with a grin,

“Is that why our banner says fly?!” Nishinoya yells at Hinata waving his arms at him as Hinata’s mouth opens and they start yelling at one another about it, “Oh my gosh I didn’t even-“

“I know right?!”

“That’s so cool! You're so observant Noya-San!”

“So are we all secretly part bird or something?!” Nishinoya yells at Daichi who looks like the spitting image of a tired dad in his thirties, Tsukishima bursts out laughing leaning and raising his hand up to try and cover his mouth, a real smile on his face and the cold look that was usually in his eyes gone and replaced with a warm one,

Everyone looks over at him, he’s not even paying attention to their reactions, Sugawara grins ear to ear, everyone besides Yamaguchi looked so shocked, having never heard the blond laugh before,

Soon Sugawara joins him, struggling to hold back his own laughter at the ridiculous conversation that just took place, Nishinoya and Hinata looking confused and make a face at one another like ‘he lied to us didn’t he?’

Yamaguchi laughs along to, quickly followed by everyone else, after a moment when things quiet down Tsukishima is wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and adjusting his glasses with a smirk,

“Wow who knew you could laugh!” Nishinoya jabs,

“Didn’t know you had it in you!” Tanaka laughs, Tsukishima just rolls his eyes and smiles instead of insulting him back, which makes Tanaka freeze and look like he saw a ghost

“Look how high we are!” Yamaguchi exclaims pointing out the window,

Everyone turns to look out the window, they’re almost at the peak of the Ferris wheel, the city looking small, lights everywhere from windows and stores, lighting up the night, a few stars visible but not many, the moon is though, it's mostly full crescent shape hung high in the sky, blocked a little bit by some clouds drifting by in the dark blue sky.

“Wow it’s so beautiful, look DaichI!” Sugawara grins and points his finger, he smiles and enjoys the view of the night sky and his boyfriends excited face.

“I see no birds though,” Tanaka says, “Do not start the bird conversation again Tanaka!” Daichi pleads, and he just laughs in return, Asahi gazes out the gondola with a smile, eyes gazing over every detail outside, looking at the buildings and roads, the amusement park below them and the dark sky above, Nishinoya watch’s Asahi’s face as he examines the view, a small blush tinting his face which is illuminated by the moonlight.

“Look, look Tsukki!” Yamaguchi points to the portion of sky right in front of them, “Oh, a constellation?” He nods excitedly “Yeah it's Orion!! I can’t believe we can actually see it from the city! I bet it would be clearer out in the country though, it’s like, one of my all time favorite constellations!”

“I know.” He smiles, Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, Tsukishima points to his wrist stacked with bracelets, pointing at the one he gave the freckled boy for their friendship anniversary, “Look closely on the back side of it,” he says,

He quickly brings his wrist up to the moonlight and lifts it up beside the actual constellation, squinting his eyes he sees the silver and white thread on the back half of the bracelet, and sure enough, it was a small replica of the Orion constellation stitched into the material, he gasps having not noticed it before.

“Like it?”

“Yes! Oh my god how did I not notice this before?! Th- this is amazing Tsukki, thank you!!” He throws his arms around the blonds neck and pulls him into a hug without a second thought, Tsukishima returns it with a smile, not particularly caring in that moment that the whole team was watching them.

Yamaguchi pulls away after a moment, blushing, “Ah- sorry Tsukki” he looks out the gondola avoiding his gaze, “It’s okay, you're allowed to hug me you know?”

“Oh, really? Whenever?” He grins expecting a no,

He nods looking out at Orion, “Sure,”

Tadashi’s eyes widen even more and his blush gets even more prominent, he quickly looks out at Orion to hide his facial expression from the team

Nishinoya smirks, “Hey can I get free hugs to-“

“No.”

———

“That was super fun!” Hinata skips up to the entrance/exit of the amusement park, closely followed by the rest of the team.

“Mmhmm, we should all hangout again sometime soon,” Sugawara checks his watch, “It’s pretty late, you can all make it home okay, right?”

There’s many nods and confirmations, they all lived pretty close by accept for Hinata who had to take the train home, which Kageyama decided to walk him to the station once again, just like the last time they hung out. They waved goodbye to the group and set off in the other direction.

Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka are next to leave, going the same direction as Hinata and Kageyama, but taking a different turn since they weren’t going to the train station. A few hugs were given before they departed, most from Nishinoya.

It’s roughly 9 o clock now, it's very dark except for the street lamps and whatever light was emitted from the windows of passing buildings, soon Sugawara and Daichi head off as well with a final good night to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, it was just them left standing at the front of the park, the distant noises of cars driving by are the most loud sounds at the moment, the city dying down slightly as people went to sleep.

Yamaguchi hands over the dinosaur to Tsukishima, since no one was around to notice anymore, he quickly held it in both arms and smiled softly at it.

“Let's head home now, Tsukki,”

He nods,

They walk in silence for the most part, Yamaguchi looking around a lot as if something were going to jump out at him, he was on edge and nervous.

Tsukishima finally commented on his behavior when they made it into their large neighborhood, “Hey, you okay?”

Yamaguchi simply nods and lets out a shaky breath, “Y-yeah.. It’s just, uh, kinda dark..”

Kei’s eyes are filled with sympathy as he frowns at the statement, _Oh, the haunted house… Of course that’s going to make him scared._

He hums, and pulls out his phone, Yamaguchi’s rings a moment later with a notification, it’s from Tsukishima and it’s a playlist of music, before he can question it the blond takes his headphones from off his neck and takes the cord in one hand, plugging it into Yamaguchi’s phone which was still in his hand,

“Listen to that, it should help a little.” He places the headphones on his head gently, Yamaguchi makes a surprised noise at the sudden action and blushes, not that you could see it from the lack of street lamps in their neighborhood,

“Oh o-okay, thanks Tsukki!”

He clicks the play button and continues walking with him, he instantly hears a soft upbeat tune playing

_You don’t have to be a hero to save the world…_

He relaxes listening to the calming voice of the singer, all thoughts of whatever could be lurking in the shadows gone in an instant. He lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes for a moment,

_It doesn’t make you a narcissist to love yourself, it feels like nothing is easy it’ll never be, that’s alright let it out, talk to me..._

Tsukishima glances over to him, seeing him zoned out and into the music, his goal was achieved in distracting him from the dark, and he smiled seeing him so absorbed into the song.

_You don’t have to be prodigy to be unique. You don't have to know what to say or what to think, You don't have to be anybody you can never be, that’s alright let it out, Talk to me..._

Yamaguchi’s eyes open as he smiles and mouths the word thank you to Tsukishima as they keep walking.

_ Anxiety, tossing turning in your sleep even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams it's so dark tonight, but you’ll survive, certainly... _

_ It’s alright, come inside, and talk to me. _

The moonlight and the rare street lamp or two is their only guiding light as they walk towards their houses, the faint sound of cars is heard by Tsukishima and it feels forien to not have his beloved headphones around his neck, it was colder without them, not that he wasn’t warm since the summer weather was unforgiving. But it felt different, not a bad kind of different though.

_We can talk here on the floor, on the phone if you prefer, I’ll be here until your okay…_   
_Let your words release your pain you and I will share the weight, growing stronger day by day..._

The headphones sang into his ears,

_It’s so dark outside tonight… Build a fire warm and bright… And the wind it howls and bites. Bite it back with all your might..._

_ Anxiety, tossing turning in your sleep, even if you run away you still see them in your dreams, its so dark it looks nice, fall asleep… _

Yamaguchi gazes up and the moon with a fond smile,

_It’s alright, come inside… And talk to me..._

The soft guitar chords fade out along with the rest of the music, and suddenly they’re at Tsukishima’s house, he takes the headphones off, and extends them to him, “Here, thanks for letting me borrow them…”

He pushes them back into his hand, “You can return them tomorrow, keep listening on your way home, it will help distract you.”

“Oh, okay, thanks Tsukki!” He smiles, they’re at his door, “C-can I?” He hesitantly asks, Tsukishima opens his arms and lets the shorter boy hug him briefly, then he leaves quickly, putting the blond’s headphones back on and pressing play on the list Tsukishima sent him, listening to a few more songs on the way home. The headphones were something dear to Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi felt honored to be wearing them, not only that but to be able to hear some of the music he liked, in all his years of knowing the boy he never knew what he listened to.

Once home, he says quick hello to his mom and heads up to his room.

He saves the playlist onto his music app, it automatically saving under the title Tsukishima had set, ★My favorites★

_Aww, these are his favorite songs? That's so sweet…_

He changes the name in his music app to say ★Kei’s favorites★ instead, so he wouldn’t confuse it for one of his playlists.

He was quite fond of the song he heard on the way home, playing it many times over. Then listening to other songs by the band, _Cavetown? Wow they’re music is so good, how have I not discovered them before?_

He smiles listening to their other songs, and cries when he hears one called _Hug All Ur Friends_

He quickly falls asleep listening to the playlist Tsukishima made, drifting off into a dreamless but relaxing sleep, wearing his headphones, listening to his favorites, and thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK BEFORE YALL YELL AT ME.
> 
> Sorrrrrryyyyy, I know I keep putting Yama through shit but I can’t help it, I promise the next few wont have any panic attacks or anything in it.
> 
> Also do we know about Yamaguchi’s parents or family? We never really see his living situation so imma assume he has parents, idk, I tried searching it online but never found shit.
> 
> I have a head cannon that Tsukishima listens to Cavetown and you cant prove me wrong, the song Yamaguchi was listening to was “Talk to me” if you where wondering.
> 
> I was picking that song cuz I thought it seemed fitting and forgot about the “Its so dark tonight,” lyrics and when I heard them i was like “SHIT I NEED TO USE THIS NOW ITS TO PERFECT!” So there’s that. The haunted house scene I feel was pretty realistic and I’m proud of it! I actually was writing that at 3 to 4 am and it was dark and I got scared writing it lol so I had to put on some upbeat music so I wouldn’t freak out haha.
> 
> It was easy to write that scene too, working from personal experience. Honestly... I did go to a haunted house last year and everything that I described happened to me, minus the being picked up by a handsome blond.
> 
> I had a panic attack and couldn’t stop crying, they had these loud wooden planks and as someone with very good hearing it hurt immensely and thats what helped trigger me. I was afraid of the dark for a long time after that which sucks cuz I was just getting over my fear and now I’m still not completely over it. My parents made me go with my brother and they felt horrible afterwards...
> 
> Also how do we feel about dancer Yamaguchi?! Honestly I love it, and if y’all are ok with it I may have him dance with a certain middle blocker... (;
> 
> Sorry about the half assed art btw.
> 
> ——-  
> Personal random bulshitttt  
> ———  
> So yesterday one of our cats ran away, we put up posters, mostly me, but he came back last night so hooray! I got in a argument with my toxic best friends that I don’t know how to cut off from my life, but when I move I have a feeling ill just stop talking to them. 
> 
> ALSO My 16th birthday is soon... So yay?
> 
> I dreamed about this day for years and years, as a little girl hoping I could spend time with a big group of friends and have the best day ever.
> 
> All i wanted for my sweet sixteen was to spend time with my friends. And thats literally the one thing I cant do.
> 
> I wanna cry every time I think of the fact that the only way I’m going to see them is through a screen on Zoom when I blow out candles. Besides the fact over half of them forgot my bday, which doesn’t hurt super bad since I’m used to it.
> 
> This chapter was pretty fun to write tho, and I may have accidentally started writing another series..???
> 
> Ill give you one hint, Hanahaki. (:
> 
> Also some chapters for later on, one for pretty soon tho, a certain group of teens go to PRIDE festival...? (;
> 
> You guys will love it. 
> 
> Also I hope you like the random characters I made, will prob make art of them sometime soon! Haruhi and Rika! :D
> 
> And their dog Mochi. And yes Sakura is the nickname that Haruhi gave her, we Stan a random cute lesbian couple UwU They will appear sometimes but not be full on characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Here’s a cotton candy if you made it this far! *Gives you cotton candy of your fav flavor* and also the duck is still here if you wanna pet them more.


	13. Dancing And Discussions... (He won’t stand down!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has a talk with his mom who has some very... Different opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s a quick little chapter, sleepover stuff coming soon!
> 
> ALSO, I searched the web for over an hour trying to see anything about Yamaguchi’s living situation, and i found nothing, so I’m making it so he has a mom and dad, his dad is mostly away on business trips though. A lot of fits I see just give him a mom, or make him live with his grandparents to idk. Anyways I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> ALSO ALSO, a very special shoutout to user @Cupcakes76 for the suggestion of the teacup ride last chapter, and user @DaddoBappo for the Dino plushie idea!! You two are so amazing and thank you for your continuous support on the story!! <3
> 
> I think Ill make shoutouts more often (:

The next day as promised, he returned the headphones to Tsukishima, they talked about music and the songs they liked when they briefly met, Tsukishima had other things to do that day and sadly could not spend more time with him, Yamaguchi complimented his taste in music and said he enjoyed the songs that were in the playlist, Tsukishima seemed a little flustered by this and just told him “Whatever..”

Later that day they did send song suggestions to one another back and forth when they could.

The weekend quickly came to a close, going back to school and volleyball practice, but the memories the team made at the amusement park were still vivid as ever.

Yamaguchi was embarrassed about what happened in the haunted house no matter how many times people told him it was okay. He didn’t remember a lot besides what happened outside when Tsukishima was comforting him, his eyes were pinched shut throughout most of the house when his panic attack was setting in. He didn’t fully remember it all, but he was pretty sure Tsukishima had picked him up. Which he did.

His face would blush whenever he thought of it.

School was tiring, exams were soon and classes were extra brutal, but volleyball although tiring was always fun to look forward too. The first practice after when they hung out during their water breaks was mostly spend talking about the rides they went on and how fun it was, telling stories about what they did and reminiscing about what it was like. Takeda and Ukai looked happy seeing them all talk excitedly with less arguments. 

  
  
  


And now Yamaguchi sat at home brushing his hair when he got a text,

  
  


**_-Volleyball Friends!-_ **

**_((PS I changed the layout and made it so Yamaguchi’s username is visible instead of just a dash mark, hope this isn’t confusing!))_ **

  
  


**Noya: GUYS! Guess what?! My parents are going out of town this weekend and I asked if we could hangout and have a sleepover and they said yes!!**

**Noya: Who wants to have a sleepover!?!**

Yamaguchi sits down his hairbrush and grins widely, _A sleepover? I haven’t had one of those in so long…_

  
  


**Yamaguchi: That sounds so fun! :3**

**Baby Crow: YES LETS DO IT!!! :D**

**Sugamama: I didn’t recall Daichi and I saying that’s okay..**

**Dadchi: He’s right.**

**Sugamama: LOL OF COURSE WE CAN! :P**

**Daichi: I’ve been fooled into thinking you're responsible…**

**Sugamama: Awww you know you love me!**

**Kageyama: That could be fun. Or whatevr**

**Tanaka: whatevr**

**Noya: whatevr**

**Kageyama: WHy do you always appear out of nowhere to make fun of my typos?!**

**Tanaka: we can sense them.**

**Noya: It’s our superpower.**

Yamaguchi laughs and grabs a hair tie off his desk, he had invested in some since his hair was getting longer, and it was good to get it off his neck once and awhile, or to get his fringe out of his face, he wrapped his hair into small ponytail on the back of his head and then propped himself up on his elbows and layed down on his bed, going back to the group chat.

**Asahi: Sleepover..?**

**Noya: YES! :D**

**Noya: Have you ever been to one???**

**Asahi: Uhh…**

**Noya: I don’t care what Dadchi says, we’re having a sleepover, the fact you’ve never been to one is APPALLING AND I WONT STAND FOR IT! ): <**

**Tsukishima: Yeah that’s pretty sad.**

**Noya: Shut up beanpole, you’ve probably never had any besides with Yamaguchi!**

**Tsukishima: … Not true**

**Yamaguchi: Guys stop bullying Tsukki! ):**

**Baby Crow: Yeah leave him be, let him sit in his salt (: <**

**Sugamama: I don’t allow cyberbullying, children settle down, or else.**

**Baby Crow: Sorry mom**

**Noya: Sorry mom**

**Sugamama: Apologies accepted (:**

**Dadchi: As long as we have some ground rules and make sure it's okay with everyone’s parents we can have a sleepover, okay?**

**Baby Crow: YAY!!**

**Noya: YESSSSS!!**

**Tanaka: This is gonna be fun (: <**

**Asahi: Yay!**

  
  


Suddenly he has an idea,

  
  


**Yamaguchi: We need more nicknames in the group chat!**

**Sugamama: Your right Yamaguchi! :D**

**Kageyama: Oh great…**

**Baby Crow: cut it out Bakeyama!**

  
  


**———**

**_-Yamaguchi has changed their name to Star Boi-_ **

**_———_ **

  
  


**Star Boi: UwU**

**Sugamama: Cute! Very fitting for you**

**Star Boi: Thanks mom**

  
  


**_———_ **

**_-Star Boi changed Tsukishima’s name to Tsukki-_ **

**_———_ **

**Tsukki: Fine.**

**Star Boi: Can I add Yachi and Kiyoko? You think they can make it to the sleepover?**

**Daichi: Go ahead**

**_———_ **

**_Star Boi added Yachi and Kiyoko to Volleyball Friends!_ **

**_———_ **

  
  


**Kiyoko: What’s this?**

**Yachi: Hi Kiyoko!!!**

**Kiyoko: Hi darling (:**

**Tanaka: I did not sign up for this**

**Star Boi: It’s a group chat for the volleyball team, we are gonna have a sleepover this weekend, wanna join?**

**Yachi: Ooh sounds fun! Kiyoko come with meeeee OwO**

**Kiyoko: Sure**

**Baby Crow: YAY!!**

  
  
  


Yamaguchi smiled at his phone, he was even more excited with the new additions to the sleepover, he and Yachi were pretty good friends and he was happy she was going to be there, and Kiyoko even though he didn’t know her as well. 

His brain was still trying to process the fact that he was going to have a sleepover, he hadn’t been to one in a big group of people in several years, never really having a friend group since going to Karasuno. _I’m gonna have a sleepover with my friends… This is gonna be so great!!_

He squealed hugging his pillow as he kicked his legs, not caring that it was somewhat childish, he was excited and if he wanted to squeal like a five year old he was going to. 

“I can’t wait!” He exclaimed to himself, quickly hopping up and quickly marking it on his calendar with a doodle of a pillow stars. He skipped around his room with a grin, “This is so exciting!” He spoke to himself as he looked in the mirror. After a moment he starts on his homework, deciding to finish celebrating later, he had to get it done and he didn’t like procrastinating, even though it happened a lot.

After a while of sitting on his desk he got tired of the boring chair, moving his work to his bed and he sat in a middle split on the soft blankets, leaning on his elbows as he wrote on the sheets of paper, finding the position quite comfortable since he had his splits down all the way, he hummed a tune to himself as he worked on the assignments but his mind kept wandering to what they would do at the sleepover, what kind of games they would play, what movies would they watch, what would happen?

He put on some music from Tsukishima’s playlist once he was done, stretching his legs and arms lightly, he heard a soft song play and suddenly had the urge to get up and move around, he hops of his bed and reaches underneath it, opening up a old shoebox with a pair of worn out ballet flats, they were a simple black pair, but they looked to be decent quality. He bought them about a year or so back when he got back into dance.

He put them on quickly as he smiled at the shoes, feeling a fuzzy warm feeling as he started to dance around his room in what little room there was, avoiding his chair and the few random clothes on the floor gracefully as he went on releve ((Which is on your toes, not pointe though)) to avoid the objects as he lost himself in the music and let his body move on its own,

He did a full turn raising his arms above his head, landing it almost perfectly, stumbling slightly, he didn’t care though.

He wishes he had room to run and leap, to do all sorts of things and dance passes but he didn’t.

He moved his arms waving them and turning them around, pointing his fingers and bending his wrists slightly as he moved, he kicked his back leg before turning again, pointing his legs and kicking them as he went around his room in sync with the music, he wondered what it would be like if he danced with a partner.

_Tsukki…_

Caught off guard by his own thoughts he messes up and falls over with a startled noise as he hits the ground rather ungracefully compared to what he was doing just a moment before.

_No he wouldn’t wanna dance with me! Does he even like dancing anymore?!_

He slaps his cheeks lightly with a blush as he sat on the ground _Stop it Tadashi!!_

His mother walks in as the song tunes out, “I heard a loud noise, Tadashi are you alright?” He tucks his feet under the edge of his bed to hide the shoes he was wearing.

He nods with a small blush still on his face, “Uh y-yeah, sorry I just, fell..” he looks away, she sighs, “You need to be less clumsy, your going to hurt yourself…” She walks out and closes the door, Yamaguchi knows she cares about him but it did hurt a little when she looked disappointed in him. He pulls himself up off the floor and takes the shoes off, the urge to dance snuffed out by the simple comment from his mother, mood degraded he sat back down on his bed and finished his homework.

The group chat had a few more messages which he checked later, it was just details on the sleepover and a few other random messages, he responded accordingly and luckily the plans they started making would work, he got Noya’s address and saved it to his phone and saved the time that the sleepover would start.

He layed back on his bed with a sigh, it was almost time for bed and he felt strange.

  
  


He loved his mother of course, but she didn’t seem to keen on his dancing.

Which he thought was stupid. Since she’s the one that enrolled him as a child.

He believes he stopped going under his mothers influence, but he didn’t really remember, some of the other kids picked on him a little but not much, but he thinks some of her friends thought it was weird to let a boy do ballet, she would constantly be talking with them on the phone, which he was happy about, his mom was allowed to have friends of course!

But when he was around eight he remembered overhearing a conversation he most likely wasn’t supposed too…

  
  


_———_

_Tadashi’s mother was in the kitchen, his dad out on another business trip somewhere far away, she was on the phone as she finished prepping dinner, he had gotten home from school a little earlier than usual and snuck around the corner to surprise her with a hug, but stopped when he heard the sound of her on the phone with someone, peeking around the corner he kept quiet and listened._

_“No… Well, yes it is more then a little strange, Misaki… Yes I know it’s for girls… But he enjoys it… Yes I know.. I know, I’ll take him out sometime soon… It’s for his own good… The bullying will only get worse…”_

_She spoke into the phone._

_“Besides, what will the rest of the mothers at school think? Yes I know… I let him try it out for a while because he said he wanted to dance, okay?”_

_Her tone got more stern, she stirred a pot of soup as she sighed into the phone_

_“What are they going to think of me when they find out I let my son dance? … Misaki no, he will get over it… No. He only likes it since that boy is there with him.”_

_Yamaguchi felt tears in his eyes,_

_“Yes, the blond one… You should tell his mother to take him out as well! … it’s not_ **_normal!_ ** _”_

_He ran to his room._

_—————_

Over the years he began to hide when he would dance because of that moment. He was taken out of classes a week after he heard that conversation. He didn’t question it, he valued his mother's happiness more than his own, if it made her happier to see him not dance then he wouldn’t dance. Besides, what was he gonna do as a child? Ask her to put him back in classes until she said yes?

  
  


He left his room to go say goodnight to her and tell her he was heading to bed, also realizing he never asked if he could go to the sleepover, he prematurely said yes to it and even put it on his calendar, but there was no real reason why should would say no so he wasn’t too worried. She was in the living room with a cup of tea in hand and a book in the other, reading glasses perched on her face.

  
  


“Mom?”

  
  


She looked up, “Yes?”

  
  


“I ah, I’m gonna head to bed now..”

  
  


She looks back down to the book, “Goodnight sweetie,”

  
  


“A-also…” _Crap, stop stuttering!_

  
  


“Would it be okay if I went to a sleepover? This weekend.”

  
  


She looks back up, clearly surprised by the request, “You got invited to a sleepover?” She smiles, “Yeah, my friends invited me, the ones I went to the amusement park with?”

  
  


“I’m glad you're making more friends Tadashi, are they from volleyball? Of course you can go.”

  
  


“Mmhmm,” he nods sitting down across from her in a chair,

  
  


“Who’s gonna be there?”

  
  


“O-oh, um there’s Daichi who’s the captain, he’s really nice, also Sugawara, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama-“

  
  


“I don’t know any of those friends sweetie, anyone I’ve met?” She scolds slightly with an eye roll. He feels his confidence deflate.

  
  


“Well there’s Tsukki, he’s the only one you know.”

  
  


“Tsukki?” She raises an eyebrow slightly and laughs “The blond boy with glasses? That you knew when you were tiny, that Tsukishima?”

  
  


“Ye-yeah…”

  
  


She looks back down and sips her tea, flipping the page on her book, “I don’t trust that boy. I can never understand why you hangout with him so much..” she sighs,

  
  


Yamaguchi feels like he was punched in the gut. How could she be so cruel and say something like that? Something like that to his Tsukki? A sudden burst of confidence overtakes him as he straightens his posture and looks her in the eye

  
  


“Because he’s my best friend, _Mother_.” He glares and she looks up from her book, dog earring it and putting it aside, she sat up straight and looked at him, 

  
  


“Sure…” She drags out with a small bite to it, “Why can’t you get a girlfriend? Maybe then you’d make new friends, get a new best friend instead of _that_ blond _._ ”

  
  


“What if I don’t want a relationship right now?”

  
  


“Don’t be silly, you’ve never dated, you're a teenager, you should be doing these things by now. I met your father when I was around your age actually.”

  
  


“Don’t you know any girls?” She adds on with a side eye.

  
  


He sighs, “Yes, Yachi and Kiyoko but-“

  
  


“Good! You should ask one of them out, I’m sure one of them would make a fine girlfriend,”

  
  


“ _No mom._ They’re lesbians, they’re dating each other.” He informs

  
  


She takes off her glasses and pinches the bridge of her nose, “Ugh, is everyone you know a homo?”

  
  


_“Excuse me?”_ He seethes, he never brought up a gay relationship in conversation before, let alone anything LGBTQ+ related stuff he never knew she would react this way. And he was _mad._

  
  


“Is that blond gay too? You should really stop talking with him, just make new friends.”

  
  


He stands up and smacks his hands down on the coffee table, shaking her cup of tea and spilling a small amount on the table.

  
  


“ _What?”_ Yamaguchi seethes

  
  


He lets out a humorless laugh, “Do you actually think I’d abandon my friends just because of their sexuality?”

  
  


“So he is gay?”

  
  


“That’s not the poin-“

  
  


“I don’t trust Tsukishima, I know you’ve known him a while but it’s never too late to make new friends sweetheart, you don’t have to stick by him just because you’ve known him since you were youn-”

  
  


“MOM! Can you just stop?! Kei is my best friend and the fact that you don’t like him doesn’t mean I’m going to cut him out of my life! I don’t care if you don’t like him, or think he’s weird for being gay, it’s apart of who he is and if you ever talk shit about him again I can guarantee that I will spend more time with him then you!!” He yells, an outburst he didn’t even see coming, Yamaguchi was never the type to yell. But he continues anyway,

  
  


“You always do this! You think you know what’s best for me and what I want, but you don’t! After all, you took me out of ballet because you were worried about your social status!!” Right after he says it he claps a hand over his mouth, he didn’t mean to blurt that out.

  
  


“Y-you know about that?” She looks guilty,

  
  


“Yes…” His voice is quiet. “I came home early that day and heard you on the phone.” He confesses

  
  


“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that, It was stupid of me…”

She sighs and continues, “And I’m sorry for always micromanaging you, it’s not my intention to ever hurt your feelings, I’m just trying to help. I might not like your choices of friends, but I won’t question it anymore.”

He smiles and wipes away his tears, walking over and hugging her, after a moment they pull apart. “I still don’t trust that blond. You sure he’s nice to you?”

He glares at her again, “Tsukki is always nice to me, he’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Fine.. Go get some sleep, it's almost the weekend, don’t want you to be tired for your sleepover.” She gets up and stretches slightly, “I may be sorry for taking you out of ballet, but I do think it’s kind of weird. Not just because your a boy I hope you know…”

He stops in the doorway, _I thought she said it was weird because I was a boy..?_

“I realized when I took you out it wasn’t just because you were a boy, I just didn’t like dance at all, I don’t understand why people love it so much..” She sighs picking up her book, she walks by Tadashi and gives him a hug goodnight and a kiss on the forehead, “But I’m glad you got over it.” She smiles as she leaves the room

  
  
  


_Got over it?_

_Why do you have to be so dense mom? You actually can’t tell when I practice dancing in my room? Or the fact that I’m gay? You're more oblivious then Tsukki’s mom… But I guess I’m thankful for that right now. I’m not ready to spill my heart out again to you on a silver tray._

_I know you’d push it away._

_But maybe I can change your mind on some things. It will just take time._

He takes his hair out of his ponytail and brushes it lightly before going to bed, he checks his phone, no more notifications, a content sigh escapes him, he feels lighter, not by a lot but just a little.

But it’s better than nothing. 

It’s slow progress trying to get his mother to understand, but it’s progress, something he hadn’t had with her before. It would take time but maybe, just maybe he could get her to listen to his point of view.

He falls asleep relatively quickly and dreams about dancing under the stars. Two of his favorite things.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooo! Quick little update and some more dancer Dashi! I hope you guys are okay that I’m editing his character a little, honestly I feel like it’s something he would really enjoy and it seems fitting, but then again he loves stars the fandom decided so this is kinda a head cannon for a lot of people that he loves to dance.
> 
> just not as popular as him loving stars or other things.
> 
> I’m not going to make his mother a complete bad guy, she just needs some work on her beliefs, she is a little homophobic, sorry. 
> 
> But she wont stay a bitch forever (:
> 
> Gonna crank out some more chapters before my birthday so y’all can feast for a while. Gonna upload one the night of my bday as well, so when that happens I guess I’ll let you all know when my bday is if you guys wanna know?
> 
> I’m so exited for sleepover content I have so many ideas!!
> 
> BUT let me know yours in the comments, I may feature some of them! <3
> 
> Also I made some art I’m SUPPPERRRR proud of where Tsukishima is holding Yamaguchi bridal style like I described in the haunted house, accept he’s not crying and freaking out cuz I wanted to draw something happy, do you guys want me to post it here? It’s also on my Instagram too! 
> 
> I promise there will be less Yamaguchi angst soon
> 
> ————  
> Boring personal shizzzz  
> ————
> 
> So, i forgot to mention this last time,
> 
> But in gym like a week ago, I got really hurt, it was the day stuff was going wrong with my toxic friends and I got distracted. Its mostly healed tho.
> 
> I was doing a front walk over on the beam and my foot slipped, it scrapped all across my leg up to my knee, but the worst part was the bruise I got right above my ankle, Its like the size of two misshapen tennis balls and purple and blue so thats fun, but I drew some stars on it and turned it into a galaxy which my family freaked out over. Lol
> 
> Anyways I’m actually pretty good recently, thanks for all the nice comments!! If you read this far here’s that duckie again, they seem to like you guys a lot, *Hands over the duck* give them lots of pets, they love to be spoiled! Also here’s some bread to give it, *Gives you some bread* Have a fantastic day my lovelies!!


	14. Don’t forget, your friends are here. (Here to help you!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is feeling kinda down, but Yachi helps take his mind his stress with some much needed retail therapy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH sorry this took so long, I had this made a few days ago but didn’t upload it yet cuz I was finishing the art! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Yamaguchi woke the next day, feeling dizzy and unpleasant. He didn’t remember having a bad dream, but maybe it was the way things were left last night with his mother that made him be in such a fowl mood already. He sighs heavily before hoisting himself out of bed, quickly getting ready for school as he normally would, he felt more sluggish and dazed, his emotions felt more sensitive as he went through his usual routine, he felt as if every little thing he did made him feel something deeper then he usually would, he felt somewhat fragile.

  
  


He grabs his bag and goes to leave, he sees his favorite kind of sandwich on the counter with a note, it read _“Have a good day at school Tadashi, don’t forget to eat before you head out. Love you! <3” _

He scoffed at it, crumpling up the note and throwing it away, this was his mother trying to apologize for last night, she knew he was still upset over the things she said about his friends, and the things she said about Kei.

Not that she was going to actually apologize properly, she never did.

He still took the sandwich on his way out the door, eating it quickly as he thought about what he had to do today. He started his walk to Tsukishima and his usual meeting place, going through a mental checklist.

  
  


_I have three tests to study for, also I have even more homework than usual so I’m going to need to worry about that later, maybe get less sleep over it and finish it all tonight? Also volleyball later, my serves need some work, and receives…_

  
  


He would have walked right by the blond if he hadn’t felt a hand tap his shoulder,

He looked up to be greeted by a very concerned looking Tsukishima.

“Are you feeling okay?”

He fixes his posture and throws on a smile, “O-oh yeah, sorry Tsukki, just.. Tired…”

He raises a brow, clearly not convinced, “You sound like your trying to convince yourself of that, Dashi.” He looks away with a sigh, a small smile on his face from the use of his new nickname, he couldn’t help it, he loved it. Tsukishima noticed this and smiled a little, knowing that would help him feel better.

“I-... I kinda had an argument with my mom last night,” they both start walking to school, the summer heat raining down on them, it was almost June and the temperature was constantly climbing. 

“Hmm, she does seem a little argumentative..” he comments, Tadashi laughs weakly, “Yeah, she is.”

“She needs to be nicer to you…” he sighs looking ahead,

“She nice enough, she just… Has different opinions from me sometimes. She’s not a big fan of you…” he frowns deeply, 

“I’m aware,” he starts, “she doesn’t exactly hide her distaste for me when we hangout. I always feel her glaring at me.” He rolls his eyes,

“I… I think she’s homophobic…”

He stops in his tracks, and Yamaguchi pauses walking to stand beside him. 

“There’s only one thing we can do about that then.”

Yamaguchi tilts his head, confused, “W-what?” He stutters, _wait what is he gonna say? Is he about to say something about fake dating?! That kind of stuff only happens in manga!!_

“In June,” he looks Yamaguchi in the eyes, a fierce determination in his golden irises. “We’re going to take you to a pride festival.” He smirks,

Eyes widening like saucers, mouth agape, _D-did Tsukki really just suggest we go to pride?! A huge event full of thousands of thousands of people!? Tsukki who HATES large gatherings of people, who hates any kind of big celebrations?!_

“Y-you your joking right?” They start walking again,

“Nope, let's do it. I’m sure the team would love to go too.”

“B-but you hate large celebrations, and people in general!!” He exclaims.

Tsukishima laughs and the noise is like music to Yamaguchi’s tired ears, “That may be true… But it could be fun, besides now that I’m out to the team might as well, one of them would have ended up taking us all there anyways.”

Yamaguchi chuckles, “You're right, but you're not out to your mom yet, what if she asks where you're going?”

This catches him off guard, “I- I don’t know… We could always get ready at someone else’s house, and make up a cover story, like say we were going to the mall or something stupid like that.”

“Get ready? You mean like, with rainbow accessories and flags and stuff?”

He nods, “Mmhm, if you're going to pride go all out, it’s not like people really stand out unless someone confesses their undying love or something big like that. I’ve heard the festivals are pretty massive.”

He hums in acknowledgment, “This is so unlike you Tsukki… It’s not bad though” he smiles,

“I’m trying to do new things… And spend more time with the team.” He looks embarrassed and glances at a nearby tree they’re passing, “And that’s awesome, you're coming out of your shell!” He grins leaning over to see his face, Tsukishima turns away more, “Aww don’t be like that Tsukki!” He giggles

Tsukishima grumbles in response, “It’s not a big deal…”

“You should ask the team later! You know, to go to pride!”

“Why me?”

“It was your idea in the first place! Besides, I wanna see their faces when you suggest we go to a pride festival, they’re gonna be so shocked!” He laughs, 

“Rude…” Tsukishima half heartedly glares, 

  
  


————

  
  


Yamaguchi sighed heavily, _one more minute until lunch…_ he counted down the seconds, this class was boring and he was dreading all the homework he had. Tsukishima sat across the room from him, watching as his best friend gazed at the clock, eyes tracking the second hand as it ticked by.

The bell rang and students started getting up and gathering their things eagerly, Tadashi was more sluggish as he put his notebook and other supplies away.

Despite the fun conversation with Tsukishima earlier that helped lift his spirits, he was still feeling tired and moody.

Most everyone was already out of the classroom by the time Yamaguchi had his things collected. Tsukishima was standing by his desk waiting to go eat. Usually it was the other way around.

“Dashi, let's go eat,” his voice was softer than usual, his eyes sympathetic to his foul mood, Tsukishima didn’t know if his mother was homophobic, but if she was he would most likely react the same, also he never had arguments with her so it was hard to understand how he was feeling.

He weakly nods with a ‘mhmm’ as he stands up, they start walking to their usual eating spot when he stops at a vending machine and buys a canned coffee, _Since when do you drink coffee?_ Tsukishima ponders, _this is bad, he’s never this quiet…_

“Would it be okay If we ate outside today Tsukki?” He asks, reaching into the slot of the vending machine, grabbing his coffee.

“Sure, lead the way.” How could he deny his request when he’s so unhappy? Not that eating outside didn’t sound good, he could use a break from the constant noise of school, and he was assuming Yamaguchi did too.

They found a quiet spot by a tree and sat down underneath it, eating their bentos in relative silence. Finishing quickly before the bell rang again, Tsukishima reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of wired earbuds, even though he had his headphones with him. He plugged them in and turned on his playlist, offering a bud to Yamaguchi who gratefully took it.

  
  
  
  


They sat in silence, comfortable, happy silence.

The light occasional breeze making their hair wave slightly, the partial shade from the tree they sat beneath, and the very distant sounds of the school, drowned out by the calming and meaningful music they enjoyed together for this brief moment of rest.

As soon as the calming moment began it was ripped away from them, the school bell blaring alerting that lunch was over, they simultaneously frowned before packing up they’re things and heading to class.

  
  


————

  
  


“I’m so excited for Saturday!!” Hinata screeched in the club room. “It’s gonna be so awesome!” Noya agreeded, “I’ll make sure to get extra snacks at the store before then!” Tanaka stated “Good idea bro!” The Libero replied

Practice was over for the day and the team was getting ready to leave for home,

Yamaguchi tiredly adjusted his jacket, the coffee he drank earlier didn’t help much besides giving him a headache. 

Saturday was the day after tomorrow, it was currently Thursday, everyone was talking about it, excitedly chatting about what they would do and things like that, mostly Nishinoya, Hinata, and Asahi. They were filling him on what sleepovers were all about during practice when they could, he seemed nervous but really happy for it.

“Tsukki, ask them,” He nudges with a smile, “Ask us what?” Sugawara questions and Tsukishima just sighs and looks away, “Since June is coming up, I thought it might be interesting if we all went to pride at some point, it could be fun…” he looks away at a wall, everyone looks surprised to see Tsukishima suggesting something for once, “That would be awesome! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it!” Sugawara grins, “But I’m not gay!” Nishinoya looks nervous as he glances around the room at everyone, “I- I don’t know my sexuality yet, okay..?” Tanaka pats him on the back, “That’s fine bro! You can be an ally, like me!” He grins pointing a thumbs up at himself,

“Yeah, I guess so…” he smiles softly, “You don’t have to go if you're uncomfortable with it Noy-“ Asahi starts but is cut off, “NO! I mean, no I wanna go!” He jumps up, “ quickly regaining his composure and cool demeanor, “It will be awesome!” He grins.

“That sounds kinda fun…” Kageyama mumbles, “What’s pride?! Some kind of party?” Hinata asks looking around at everyone, “It's a big festival, celebrating people of the LGBTQ+ Hinata, a celebration of people being allowed to love anyone. There’s lots of people, and flags for all kinds of sexuality’s.” Daichi explains with a smile

“Yeah! I’ve never been but from the videos I’ve seen it’s really cool.” Sugawara adds. “Flags?” Hinata asks, “Ah, well they’re like normal flags made of fabric, but they represent different sexualities, like how blue, purple, and pink is for Bisexuals!” He explains eagerly to Hinata who absorbs the information like a sponge with glittering eyes and a huge smile,

“What’s the flag for boys who like boys?!” He asks with excitement, “That would be the gay flag, its the colors of the rainbow!” Suga responds, “I actually have a small one at home,” Hinata looks even more amazed, “That’s so cool!!”

Sugawara and Daichi go along to explain a few other flags and what the LGBTQ+ means, Hinata listens carefully to all their words, along with the others in the room, even though most of them knew most everything they were saying, it was still good to have a refresher. Tsukishima looked happy that Hinata was so excited about learning, even though he would never admit that in that moment he wasn’t finding the human tangerine annoying.

Yamaguchi’s phone gets a message and he stops paying attention to the conversation to check it, he opens his phone to find a text from Yachi,

  
  


**————**

**Yachi: Hey Yams! Sorry I’m too nervous to ask you this in the club room, the team is still a little overwhelming for me.**

**Yachi: Would you wanna go shopping with me for sleepover outfits? I know you wanna try to impress Tsukishima and I think it could be fun to help you find a cute outfit!! :D**

**Yachi: If you want to?**

He grinned at his phone, that actually sounded really fun, and he _had_ been wondering what he would wear to the sleepover, he usually had rather basic pajamas, usually shorts or sweatpants with whatever comfy shirt he could find. So the idea of buying something new for the sleepover was intriguing.

He and Yachi had always been pretty close, they would text a lot and talk to each other when the other was feeling down sometimes, she was still shy, but less with Yamaguchi then most others.

“Hey Tsukki?” He asks, causing the blond to turn around and face him, “Hmm?”

“Is it alright we don’t walk home together today? I have something I need to do on the way.” He asks,

“Oh,” he visibly deflates a little, shoulders slouching as he looks away from his gaze, “Sure, whatever you wanna do..”

Yamaguchi grins, “Thanks Tsukki!”

**———**

**Yamaguchi: Sure that sounds great, I’ll be right out Yachi! :)**

**Yachi: Yay! See you in a minute, meet you by the gates!**

**———**

He closes his phone, tucking it into his bag, Tsukishima watches with a side eye as he puts it away. _Who was he texting? Is that why he’s stopping somewhere else and not going home?_

“I gotta head out now, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Yamaguchi waves as he starts to step out the door, “Bye Yamaguchi, see you then!” Daichi waves back, a chorus of ‘bye!’ And ‘see you tomorrow!’ Was heard as he left, closing the door behind him, he could still hear their conversation of LGBTQ+ topics and pride.

Suddenly Tuskishima was behind him before he got too far, “See you tomorrow then?” He asks in his usual sotic voice,

“Yeah, sorry this is so last minute Tsukki,” he replies looking guilty, “It’s no big deal,” he shoves his hands in his pockets, “What are you doing though?” He prys, “I’m just going shopping briefly with Yachi, won’t be out too long!” He smiles, 

“Hmm, okay,” he smiles back, “Can I know why? You seem really eager,” he smirks, “Nope! You’ll find out soon enough,” he grins twirling around to face him, he quickly hugs the taller boy and then pivots on his heel again, jogging down the steps away from the club rooms, “See you later Tuskki!”

He leaves a slightly flustered Tsukishima behind, a small blush prominent on his face, “Bye Dashi…” He whispers watching the boy run off.

He quickly throws his face in his hands, _Why did I tell him he can hug me whenever? This is going to be torture if he actually hugs me daily… But it does feel nice, how often do I get hugged anyways..?_

He sighs and props himself up on the railing. Sugawara steps out of the club room, pausing once he sees his face, “You okay Tsukishima?”

He nods, “Just peachy…” he rolls his eyes,

“Okay I could do without the _sass…_ ” he gives him the mom look and leans on the railing next to him...

  
  
  
  
  


“Was Yamaguchi being adorable again?”

  
  


“Yes…”

  
  


————

  
  


He skips up to the gates, seeing a short blond head of hair waiting for him.

“Yachi, hi!” He greets with a grin, “It’s been a while since we hung out.”

“Yeah,” she nods, “I've missed you!” She hugs him, “Missed you too Ya-chan,” he chuckles, hugging her back. 

“What store are we going to?” They start walking,

“Well there’s this new one that opened up a few months ago, it's by the shopping center, it has lots of cute and trendy clothes and I think you’d love it,”

“Sounds perfect, I love cute stuff,” he grins. Yachi was one of the few people he told when he was questioning his fashion sense. She never questioned him at all about it and was happy to have a friend that enjoyed similar clothing to her, they had gone shopping a few times before, mostly just browsing when they were bored though, never really having a valid excuse to buy something.

They arrived at the store, it was decently big and had a couple groups of people already there, teens around their age shopping for outfits for the weekend as well.

“Wow this place is so cool!” Yachi says in awe, looking around at the various shelves and racks of clothes. The store had soft pastel colors to it, along with wood tones in the shelves and furniture, the whole place screamed soft cutesy vibes, and Yamaguchi was okay with that, he was didn’t wear cute things as much as his normal style, which he had yet to figure out what it was. Lots of blue and dark tones with stars and jewelry, but he loved a good oversized pastel sweater every once and awhile.

“Where should we start?” She asks,

“Let's find something for you to wear. C’mon, I see some patterned rompers over there that are calling your name Ya-Chan!” Yamaguchi gently grabs her wrists and pulls her along to the other end of the store, “Yay!” She squeals they sift through the racks of clothes together, 

“How about this one?” Yamaguchi holds up a yellow and pink striped one with bows on the straps, “Oooh, that’s cute, should I try it on?” He nods, “Yeah, let's get a few others first though, Yachi picks a sky blue one with ruffles and poofy shoulder frills that are white like clouds, as well as a beautiful lilac one that she was drawn too.

“Now… What are you gonna wear?! Have any ideas?” She bounces on the balls of her feet awaiting his response, “We have to find some stuff for you to try on!!” She adds, Yamaguchi looks around the store, examining shelves and racks, “Let’s go look at crop tops!” He points. “I don’t own any, but I’ve always wanted to try them out!”

“That’s the spirit!” She grins as they start walking over there, “Tsukishima won’t be able to tear his eyes off you,” she comments with a smirk, he blushes. “H-he doesn’t think of me like that, stop it Ya-Chan…”

They make it to a end isle of shirts and shorts on display, beginning to sort through them. 

She quirks a brow, “Sureee… Well then, you are gonna have to look extra cute to catch his attention in that case!” 

“I’ll do my best, I wanna try to find something cute, but also comfortable. Maybe shorts and a crop top?”

“Trying to show off some skin?” She smirks, “What if I am?” He shoots back with a grin of his own, “You know…” she looks ahead and sifts through a shelf of shirts, “Tsukishima _does_ tend to stare at your legs sometimes during practice…” 

Yamaguchi freezes, almost dropping the shirt he was holding, “W-what, does he really?”

“Mmhm,” she hums, sifting through the shelf of shorts,

“So maybe…” she picks up a pair of soft looking cotton shorts, handing them to him, 

“You should show them off at the sleepover,” she winks. Yachi when she wasn’t embarrassed or shy was a very persuasive person, and could be quite forward when she’s comfortable in her surroundings, and this was one of those moments. Yamaguchi loved to see her like this, when she was forward and outgoing instead of shy and nervous, it always surprised him when she could flip between the two like a switch going on and off.

  
  


“I think I will,” he smirks back, examining the shorts she handed him. They were a soft cotton material and a pastel mint green color throughout, a white drawstring at the top to adjust the tightness. 

“I’m gonna try one on, but help me find a top to go with it, okay?”

She nods and starts sifting through the shirts again, Yamaguchi joining her and doing the same. An employee checks up on them, a nice looking lady with short red hair, she seemed to be only two or three years older then the two of them and was quite tall, along with the platforms she was wearing.

“Hi there, are you two finding everything okay?” She politely asks, “Oh, we’re looking for a cute crop top for him,”’ Yachi points at Yamaguchi who looks away feeling embarrassed about it, “Y-yeah…” she claps her hands together “Perfect! What’s the occasion?” Her enthusiasm calms his nerves and he instantly feels more comfortable around her.

“We’re going to a sleepover, and his crush is going to be there, something comfortable, but decently short, he wants show off some skin, especially legs.” she grins answering the question, the employee nods with a smile, she clearly enjoys her job and gets these kinds of requests a lot.

“Ooh, fun! I think I have just the thing,” she sifts through a shelf beside them, reaching towards the back, “How do you feel about open backs?” She asks Yamaguchi, “Never tried one, but I like them,” he replies, she nods with a hum and picks up a shirt holding it up to him,

  
  


It was a simple black cropped T-shirt, it had two stripes on each of the sleeves in a darker green color, the back almost completely open with a large v like shape, It was completely black and looked to be very comfortable.

“This is also a good option for the weather we’re having, since it’s so hot out these past few days!” The lady informs

“I love it…” he said in awe, she grins, “Sweet! Now, since you have that and some shorts, and you said you wanted to show off your legs, right?” She asks looking back to Yachi for confirmation, she nods. “Then you should try some thigh high black socks to go with it, they’ll really show off your legs and I can guarantee if your crush sees you that they won’t take their eyes off you for the duration of the sleepover.”

  
  
  


She grins seeing his in awe expression, Yachi looks between the two determined, 

“Show us the thigh highs.” 

  
  


———

  
  


“Come out Yamaguchi, you're gonna look great!” Yachi calls from where she sits on a bench right outside of the changing room, she was wearing the lilac jumper, having not changed out of it yet, she tried on the rest, but decided this one was her favorite, the employee waiting with her, she was quick to help them shop and give tips on their outfits they were planning and they were very thankful and glad to have her assistance.

“I don’t know…” he called from behind the curtain. 

“C’mon and show us, I’m sure you look fantastic.” The employee cheered.

Slowly the curtain is pushed back to reveal Yamaguchi in the black crop top, some of his stomach was visible and showing off the muscle definition in the area, hair in a ponytail with loose strands falling in his face and by his ears. The pastel mint shorts a nice contrast to his darker greenish brown hair and the dark green stripes on the shirt, followed by the thigh high socks that clung to his legs, showing them off nicely, they went with the top perfectly and the whole look was eye catching with a hint of flirt too it.

  


Yamaguchi blushed looking up to see their faces, their mouths were literally agape. 

  
  


“Holy crap!” Yachi yells, “You look amazing!!” 

“That is the most perfect outfit I’ve ever seen for a sleepover, and trust me I’ve seen hundreds!” The employee claps her hands, “R-really? You guys think it’s okay?” He blushes more,

“Yes!” They yell in union, “Yamaguchi, you look so cute, but hot at the same time!” His face becomes even more aflame.

“I have to agree with Yachi, it's cute, hot, and comfortable, I think it’s the perfect outfit for your sleepover, But the real question is. Do _you_ like it?” 

He nods, “I love it,” he looks at himself in a mirror, “I feel so pretty, but really confident at the same time!” He smiles ear to ear,

Suddenly a loud ringing noise echoes through the area, it's his phone, he quickly picks it up,

  
  
  
  


“Hello?” He answers,

“Hey Dashi, was just checking in to make sure your doing okay,” Tsukishima’s voice replies, it's loud enough that the two can hear the phone call,

“Y-y-yeah! I’m great, fantastic even, I mean, I’m g-good, y-yeah!” His blush someone gets even redder, the employee makes a face at Yachi mouthing words

‘Is that his crush?’

She grins, ‘yes’ she mouths back.

“Fantastic? What exactly are you shopping for anyway?” They can all hear the smirk in his tone,

“N-nothing! I said you’d find out soon enough didn't I Tsukki?”

He chuckles “Okay then, have fun with Yachi, tell her I say hi,”

“Will do, talk to you later Tsukki?”

“Talk to you later,” he confirms before hanging up.

Yamaguchi sinks to his knees and puts his head in his hands trying to contain his blush, “He misses youuuu!” Yachi drags out the word as she grins.

  
  
  
  


They ended up buying the two outfits, along with some extra hair ties for Yamaguchi since he didn’t own many, the nice employee offered to take a photo of the two in their cute looks as a memory of the occasion and they happily agreed, but asked her to be in the picture as well, which she was surprised by but happily agreed. They considered her a friend after all the help she’d given them.

She rings up their orders at the cash register, and gives them a discount with a code the employees have that’s meant for friends and family, or they just use it on customers the particularly like, which the two tried refusing, but she already imputed it into the computer before they could argue.

She slides the bags across the countertop, “Alright, be sure to come back sometime and tell me how it went, okay?” She grins,

They nod, “Oh we will be back, this place is too cool!” Yachi comments grabbing the bags from her, “Mmhm!” Yamaguchi agrees, “You’re going to look adorable Ya-Chan, I’m sure Kiyoko is going to love your outfit,” he adds,

The short blond blushes at the mention of her name, “Y-you think?”

The employee leans across the counter, a piece of her red hair falling into her face as she grins, “Who’s Kiyoko?”

“Her girlfriend,” Yamaguchi replies without a second thought, “They’re such a cute couple too!” He adds to embarrass her more,

“I believe it! Good luck you two, Yachi, go be adorable for your girlfriend!” She gives a thumbs up, and then points at Yamaguchi, “And _you,_ Yamaguchi, be cute as hell to that boy, he won’t know what hit him!” She gives a toothy grin that reminded him of Tanaka’s. 

Before he can respond they hear a customer yelling for something at the other end of the store, “Oh- that’s my cue, see you guys around!” She waves starting to walk away,

“Wait! What’s your name?” Yachi asks, even in all the time they spent together for the past hour or so, they hadn’t asked.

She points to her name badge that the two neglected to notice earlier, it was covered in bright colorful stickers, one of which being a Pansexual pride flag, it said _‘Momoka’_ and the two felt silly for not realizing it was there all along,

“It’s Momoka! Best of luck you two!” She calls as she runs to help the customer. Yamaguchi turns to face Yachi, _I feel like I’ve seen her somewhere before…_ he thinks, Yachi hands him the bag with his outfit in it, “Here. Let’s head home, okay?” She smiles and he nods,

“I think we got the perfect outfits, don’t ya think?” She asks, “Yep, I’m so excited for Saturday I can’t wait!”

The unplanned outing to the clothing store was just the distraction he needed from his stress, from worrying about his mother’s opinions, from his annoying and tiring tests coming up, which he was prepared for, but still was worried about since he was quite the over thinker, and it was a good distraction from just about everything that was plaguing his mind.

For that little over an hour he just got to look at cute clothes with one of his good friends, chat about crushes with a nice employee and get cheered on when trying a new outfit, which he loved, but of course was worried about what people would think, a boy wearing a crop top? It wasn’t super uncommon, but it was considered a girls thing for a long time, and although nowadays fashion was pretty gender neutral, he couldn’t help but worry about what people would think of him. But the help from Yachi and Momoka made him feel confident in his choice of clothes, and that he was ready to spend some quality time with his friends this Saturday

  
  
  


The two split ways shortly after, going to their own houses after exchanging a hug.

  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi comes home, thinking his mother would be out at her part time job, or just running errands and whatever else she does when she’s not there, she spends most of her time anywhere but home. But he was wrong, she was sitting in the living room, a cup of her favorite tea on the table, with that same book from last night in hand. 

“Ah, hey sweetie, how was your day?” She asks putting the book down,

“Oh, um it was good,” he shifts his hands to move the bag around to behind his back,

“What’s that? Went shopping?” She asks trying to get a peek at the bag as she stands up,

“Yeah, with my friend Yachi,” 

Her face becomes less friendly and she rolls her eyes, “They gay one?”

“You know there’s more to her despite her sexuality?” He scoffs, sending her a glare

“Hmm, well I don’t know anything else about her… Anyway, what did you get?”

He sighs, not seeing a way out of this, _Great, is she going to judge me for wanting to wear a crop top and thigh high socks? Is she going to yell at me for not being manly enough for her?_

He pulls the shirt out of the bag and holds it up, “I got an outfit for the sleepover, this shirt, socks, and a pair of shorts…” he states, looking her dead in the eye, standing his ground, ready to fight for his choice of clothing.

She eyes the shirt up and down, “That’s cute, I’m glad you found a nice outfit,” she genuinely smiles, his eyes widen in shock, “You.. You’re okay with it?” He feels his voice break slightly in surprise, 

“Yeah, if you like cute clothes then like cute clothes, I’m not going to micromanage your wardrobe dear,” she says as she runs a hand through his hair briefly as she walks to the kitchen, it didn’t feel as comforting as when Sugawara or Tsukishima did it, but it was nice.

“O-oh, okay, thanks mom.” He says after a moment of silence, _S-she’s okay with me dressing like this? I always thought she would be against me wearing these kinds of things…_

  
  
  
  
  


He smiles, “Can I help with dinner?” He asks, putting the bag aside, “Sure, sweetie. Could you grab the tofu from the fridge? I think I’m going to make ramen tonight.” 

“Yeah… I can do that.”

  
  
  
  
  


_It might not be much, but if she can accept the way I dress, whether it be cute one day, and stars and jeans the next, maybe someday I can get her to accept my friends… Or dance even, but that’s a while off…_

_But it’s a start!_ He grins

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof 
> 
> This took a while, but I made this chapter a few days ago, like I said, but was waiting to upload it tonight since I knew I didn’t have the energy to make another one for today, soooo its 2:40 am lol
> 
> It’s technically July 9th! Yay!! Mystic messengers birthday haha, also mine! I’m 16 now! Woot woot? Ugh not really happy tbh, I got sad, ate a half a container of ice cream, then danced around the kitchen and now I’m uploading this.
> 
> I will be drawing Yachi in the purple romper though! Just not in this chapter, it took me FOUR tries to get that picture right, and in the end I had to cut Yachi out of it, sorryyyyyy
> 
> I’m so fucking tired you guys. But writing makes me happy so thats okay. I feel shitty for having not updated in a while, like ten days I think? Ugh, the move and everything is just so tiring and everything’s changing so fast.
> 
> I packed up some clothes today too, so its so surreal? this is all new to me. Ive never moved before, I was born in this house ya know?
> 
> Ughhh enough about me, I will have sleepover fun fluffy goodness next up! I have so many ideas mawahaha!
> 
> I hope these crumbs tie you all over for a little bit, love you all!!
> 
> Also, the duck went on a brief vacation, so here’s that kitten again *Fluffy kitten sits on your lap and purrs* they seem to like you a lot! (:
> 
> -Strawberry!~ <3


	15. A lot of firsts, and a lot of feelings... (The sleepover!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited sleepover chapter, what antics will ensue, and what will happen? 
> 
> Read to find out!
> 
> (IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!)
> 
> ALSO, please read notes, there’s a song that goes with this chapter! (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM NOT DEAD!!!~
> 
> Ill leave most of the notes for the end, but later on in this fic where the bold lines are and a warning there’s this song on youtube you gotta listen too to understand it! (:
> 
> Its “Soma Saito - Date :official music video”
> 
> And the time I’d like you to skip to is “2:32” and listen to that so you can image what Yam sounds like!

**here’s what Yachis outfit looks like, since I said I’d draw it! (:**

He was nervous, very, very nervous.

Yamaguchi was on his way to Nishinoya’s house, after being sent the address the day before. The team decided to start the sleepover at 6:00, or well that’s when people were supposed to start showing up. Yamaguchi was almost there but he was still early so he took his time on the walk, he had already taken the short train ride over and was walking through the neighborhood,

It looked very different from him and Tsukishima’s, not that it was a bad thing, but it was for the more financially... _stable…_ Yeah let’s call it that.

The houses were far from mansions, but were very large and looked to all have many floors, with beautiful small front yards, flowerbeds with colorful and pretty plants in them, trimmed bushes and strategically placed trees.

There was no lack of street lamps, or sudden divots in the pathways, unlike his neighborhood so it was a nice change of pace.

He loved the outfit of course, and luckily no one looked at him too much on the way over. Since he caved and put on a coat, despite the summer weather. His eyebrows furrow as he frowns and looks downcast, tightening his hold on his backpack strap,

_I’ll take off the coat when I get there… Yeah, totally… I hope Yachi will be early like me…_

  
  
  


He bites his bottom lip and sighs as he continues walking.

  
  
  
  


_Why am I so nervous, it's just my friends… I've been with them all before.. But never had a sleepover…_

_Ugh why is this so hard! My heart is racing for no reason!!_

  
  
  


He almost trips over his own feet making a startled “Eep!” As he catches himself before hitting the ground, quickly glancing around to see if anyone witnessed it. No one did, he was alone in this neighborhood for the moment, the sun was still high in the sky and he was starting to sweat, reluctantly he took off the coat and stuffed it in his bag with a sigh.

The relief is instant, no longer having the heavy warm fabric around him, instead feeling the comfort of the breeze going by on his stomach and back, thanks to the large v neck cutout in the back, which exposed most of his back, revealing several splatters of freckles, along with the rest of his exposed skin, his arms, and his stomach all had different shades of the cute dots across them, he was always self conscious about the marks, but he liked them, and was working on accepting them as apart of himself, no matter what other people thought of his freckles.

He double checks the address and starts reading off the numbers on the houses he passes, getting closer and closer to his destination, his heart pounding more and more with nervous excitement. 

  
  
  


He smiles widely when he sees the house, it was just as big as the others, soft natural tones of brown and warm colors on the outside of the building, and a pretty garden in front, along with what looked to be a backyard which he was intrigued by.

He hesitantly walks up to the doorbell and rings it, taking a step back he straightened out his clothes, ((Haha not that _straight_ I’m sorry ill go now-))

He tenses up when he sees the door start to open with a call of the Libero’s voice, “I got it!” The door opens, “Oh Yamaguchi, hey!” He grins, he had on a pair of orange shorts and a white tee shirt with the logo to Karasuno on it. The shirt was tied slightly at the bottom in a knot to help with the bagginess, he looked very casual and it helped his nerves to see someone wearing comfy clothes as well.

“Hi Noya, I’m not too early am I?”

“Not at all, come on in, Suga and Daichi are already here!” He steps aside waving him in and he steps forward, before taking his shoes off politely at the door, and placing them next to the others.

Noya walks him forward to the large living room, there was a kitchen beside it in the next room over, a large tv was hung on the wall, and a large sofa in front of it, two armchairs off to the side near a bookcase, a large fluffy area rug was in the middle of the floor, and a coffee table off to the side of it.

“You have an amazing house Noya…” Yamaguchi says in awe without a second thought, he laughs lightly, “Yeah it’s pretty great,” he smiles,

Sugawara and Daichi were on the couch chatting before getting up and greeting Yamaguchi, “You look so cute Yamaguchi!” Sugawara beams looking him up and down, causing him to blush. “T-thanks Suga,” Daichi chuckles, “Koushi, your making him nervous,” 

“Sorry about that Yamaguchi, but you do, is it a new outfit?” He asks,

“Oh, yeah, Yachi helped pick it for me!” He smiles,

“Ahhh of course,” Suga grins, “Someone’s not gonna be able to take their eyes off youuu~” he sing songs, which just makes him blush harder. Daichi scoffs and playfully pushes him away, as he dramatically falls onto the couch raising a hand to his forehead, “Babe how could you?” He sighs with a pout. Daichi ignores his boyfriends antics, “I’m sure he’s nervous, you don’t have to make the poor boy feel worse!” He replies 

Sugawara gets up and flops up onto the back half of the couch, leaning over it to see the two, “Fine, fine…” he pouts again at the captain who just laughs lightly, “Your so dramatic Suga,” he rolls his eyes and Yamaguchi wishes he had what they had.

They had only been dating for a little over a month, but they loved each other very much, and would often call each other by their first names, though surprising at first, the team quickly got used to it.

Yamaguchi laughs along with them, Sugawara was obviously in a very good mood today which made Yamaguchi happy. “But he is right, you look really nice, that outfit looks good on you,” Daichi compliments with a smile, he also had on shorts, which made sense for the overwhelming heat outside, and a simple tank top.

“Thanks Daichi,” he smiles, he knew the team wouldn’t ever make fun of him now, but it made him really happy to hear that they liked his clothing choice.

Sugawara on the other hand was not wearing shorts, choosing to opt for grey leggings and an oversized colorful shirt that looked suspiciously like one Daichi had worn the week before.

Suddenly a loud knock was at the door, making Yamaguchi tense up and his breath hitch. He had been more jumpy ever since what happened with the haunted house. Daichi noticed this but decided not to comment.

Nishinoya slid over to the door on the wood floor of the entryway in his socks as he opened the door, “Brooo!” He yells waving his arms in the air, Tanaka walks in holding a bag in each hand, and a backpack on his back, “Brooo!!” He yells back, “This is gonna be so awesome!” He adds on grinning at Noya, “Yeah!”

“I have the snacks we got the other day! Hid them so my sister wouldn’t eat them.” Tanaka rolls his eyes, “But big sis is so cool, you should’ve let her eat as many snacks as she wants!” Nishinoya argues as they walk into the living room, “ _Dude_. Do you know how many snacks she’s capable of eating?” He has a serious look on his face and Nishinoya doesn’t respond,

“ _Many…”_ he looks him dead in the eye.

The bags are deposited in the kitchen, and his backpack in the living room, presumably with his clothes for the next day and other things like that inside, just like what was in Yamaguchi’s. 

“Hi Tanaka!!” Yamaguchi waves, “Oh- Hey Yamaguchi, cool shirt!” He grins. “Thank you, I like your bag,” he compliments back, his backpack was blue with bright green pockets that made for nice accents of color, “Thanks!” He grins. Just like most everyone else he had on shorts and a simple shirt, but he also had on some fun socks like Nishinoya had, presumably so they could slide across his wooden floors together, _Had they planned that?_ Yamaguchi ponders.

  
  


“What’s the plan once everyone gets here?” Yamaguchi asks, “We were thinking of starting off with a card game,” Daichi responds, “Yeah!” Nishinoya and Tanaka chorus, “Dibs on the grape ramune!” Nishinoya smirks running to the kitchen where the bags of snack were placed, sliding across the wooden floors in his socks as Tanaka runs slides after him “No fair you know that’s my favorite!”

  
  


To which Noya just sticks his tongue out.

  
  


(( if you don’t know what that is it’s basically a type of soda))

Another knock is at the door as soon as the two disappear into the kitchen, playfully arguing. “Yamaguchi can you get that?” Nishinoya calls out. “Oh, uh sure thing!” He quickly makes his way over to the door and opens it with a smile to reveal-

  
  


“Oh Tsukki! H-hi!” _Oh shit stop stuttering Tadashi!!_

  
  


Tsukishima was at the door, his bag in hand, wearing dark green shorts, similar to Yamaguchi’s light green ones, but longer, and a dark grey t shirt with a green pocket on it. He wasn’t wearing the exact same colors as Yamaguchi, but they were very similar, and everyone instantly noticed that they matched.

  
  


“Hey..” he simply replies,

  
  


Yamaguchi blushed immensely as Tsukishima stared at him, they were frozen at the door looking at one another.

  
  


“You two lovebirds stop gazing into one another’s eyes and get inside, you're letting the air conditioning out!!” Sugawara called from where he was flopped on the couch before Daichi threw a pillow at him, knocking him back.

  
  


Tsukishima blushed a little at this and Yamaguchi couldn’t be any more red. 

  
  


He waves him inside and Tsukishima takes his shoes off, placing them next to Yamaguchi’s. Nishinoya slides out of the kitchen in his socks, “Hey glad you could make it Tsukki!” He grins, “Don’t call me that…” he angrily whispers, then looks over to Sugawara who gives him a nod, tossing a pillow to him, “Does Yamaguchi only get to call you that, _hmm_?” Nishinoya smirks and Tsukishima throws the pillow at his face and he falls over on his butt. 

  
  


Sugawara starts laughing and Tanaka slides out of the kitchen to see what the commotion is about, Tsukishima goes into the living room to put his bag down, just barely avoiding a pillow being thrown back at him by the short Libero. 

  
  


“Hey!” He yells picking up the pillow,

  
  


“What? You started it!” 

  
  


‘Because you deserved it!” He glares,

  
  


“Tsukki calm down, save the pillow fights for later, jeez…” he sighs, “Fine…” he glares at Noya once more, doing the ‘I’ve got my eye on you’ finger point, and he just sticks his tongue out in response, which seems to be the Libero’s go to mock at this point.

  
  


Shortly after, everyone else started arriving, Hinata and Kageyama both racing to get through the door first, Kiyoko and Yachi showing up next, Yachi wearing the purple romper that Yamaguchi had helped pick out, and Kiyoko wearing a summery dress with a pair of shorts underneath, they quickly said their hellos to the team, and Yachi went to Yamaguchi’s side to praise his outfit and giggle in hushed whispers for several minutes that made Tsukishima confused. And finally Asahi showed up last, but still not technically late. Nishinoya looked relieved seeing him arrive, as if he was planning on not coming. 

  
  


“Let’s play Uno!” Hinata suggests, “Good idea!” Noya smiles, and everyone seems fine with the idea of playing that game, “Wait… Who knows how to shuffle? Last time we let Hinata shuffle cards he threw them across the room!” Tanaka says,

“Hey I did not! They _jumped_ out of my hands!!”

“Keep telling yourself that shorty!” 

Sugawara grins and takes the deck of cards, shuffling them expertly in front of everyone. 

“Suga, dear…” Daichi sighs, “Do I even wanna know how you can shuffle so well?” 

“I play a lot of poker,” he smirks,

“With who?!” 

“That is none of your concern babe.” 

“Please stop saying babe, you know I hate it,” he sighs 

The team laughs at their exchange, if anyone was ever bored it was easy to just look to Suga, though extremely motherly and sweet… Equally as chaotic and fun. 

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“Draw four, Sugawara.” Tsukishima says as he looks down at his cards,

“Ugh, you're targeting me!” 

“No, that's just how to order of play works, you're sitting next to me so the card goes to you.” He sighs,

“ _Targeting…”_ Sugawara glares _._

  
  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“Uno!!” Yachi calls out, “HOW?! Do you have every color of card or something?!” Noya shrieks, “No fair!!” Tanaka replies,

She just grins devilishly as she leans into Kiyoko’s side more.

  
  
  
  


—-

  
  
  
  


“Since when are you so good at Uno Kageyama?” Daichi asks as they clean up the cards, though Yachi got close, Kageyama won by a landslide at the last moment after Yamaguchi gave her plus four.

He simply shrugs, “I dunno,”

  
  
  
  


—-

  
  
  
  


“Snack break!!” Tanaka cheers as him and Nishinoya walk out of the kitchen holding the bags of snacks. Instantly people start to crowd around the bag, grabbing drinks and food items for themselves, Yamaguchi snags two Ramunes, and some chips, he slides the strawberry Ramune he grabbed over to Tsukishima who wordlessly takes it with a small smile.

“So what should we play next?” Kiyoko asks as she hands a Ramune to Yachi who had asked her to open it for her.

“Hmm, we need more classic sleepover games! Uno is too boring!” Hinata says,

“Your absolutely right Hinata!!” Noya agrees, “Let's play Kings game!” He suggests and Kageyama visibly stiffens, “Oh, nothing to do with your old nickname, sorry Kageyama! It’s actually really fun though!” Hinata comforts from where he’s sat at his side. 

“What are the rules?” Sugawara asks, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that game before.” He asks intrigued. 

“Oh it’s simple really! We take popsicle sticks in a cup, and write numbers up to how many people are here, minus one though, we put a crown on one of the sticks then blindly draw them. Whoever gets the crown can call out dares, and the people with numbers have to follow!”

“For example, I could say, number 2 and number 5 need to arm wrestle each other, and at that point, the people with those numbers reveal who they are, and do the dare!”

  
  


“Oh, so we don’t know who we’re daring?” Asahi asks

  
  


“Nope! That’s the fun part.” 

  
  


“I don’t know about this…” Yamaguchi says,

  
  


“Let’s just try it out, if it’s lame we can play something else, okay?”

  
  


“Alright then…” he agrees reluctantly.

  
  
  


They find some popsicle sticks, and draw the numbers one through ten on it, leaving out eleven for the crown. They put them in a cup, and mixed them up. They all looked identical. 

“Okay, who wants to draw first?” Noya raises the cup and waves it around

“Me!” Yachi says, she reaches into the cup and pulls out a stick, holding it in her hand, she quickly takes a peak at her number before covering it back up.

It goes like this until everyone has a stick, “Okay, who’s king?” Daichi asks,

“Me!” Sugawara grins, flashing the stick with a yellow crown drawn on it. “Lord have mercy on us all…” Tsukishima mutters, “Nah,” Asahi responds with a grin and Noya starts laughing.

“Hmmm, what should I pick..?” He ponders looking around the room with a mischievous hint in his eyes, “Please something tame to start with Koushi…” Daichi pleads, “Fine..” he sighs, “Your not fun,” he pokes him in the side. “I dare, number 2 and number 7 to hold hands for the next three rounds!” He states,

Instantly Tsukishima sighs heavily, it’s more of a groan really. “I’m number seven…” he says, “I’m two,” Kiyoko replies. Yamaguchi and Yachi scoot over from the two, sitting next to each other as Kiyoko and Tsukishima move closer and hold hands, Kiyoko looks like she wants to laugh at how unhappy Tsukishima looks. “I know, you hate this,” she giggles lightly and he just glares.

“Haha!” Noya laughs, “What a way to start, Tsukishima holding someone’s hand? He would never!” He laughs again, _He would hold my hand…_ Yamaguchi thinks bitterly, _He does hold my hand, sometimes… And at the theme park too…_

  
  


They put their sticks back, and re shake the cup, Tsukishima and Kiyoko still holding hands, albeit as loosely as possible.

“I’m king, yes!!” Hinata cheers, “Oooh pick something good Hinata!” Tanaka says,

“I dare number 4 to slap number 5!” 

“Hinata!! Violence already?!” Daichi sputters out with wide eyes, “Oh it will be fine, don’t worry, he didn’t say it had to be a hard slap!” Sugawara grins, clearly living for this game. 

“Oh, I’m number four.” Kiyoko says, “Is their dare over since she was drawn again?” Kageyama asks, “Hmm, I don’t know… I’d say yes though.” Nishinoya replies, Tsukishima instantly lets go of her hand and scoots back over to Yamaguchi, “Glad that’s over…” he mumbles, 

“Who’s number five then?” Yamaguchi questions, 

“Oh… That would be me,” Daichi looks at his popsicle stick, 

“Go easy on him, he’s _sensitive._ ” Suga giggles, “I am not!”

“Don’t go easy on him!” Nishinoya calls out, causing a glare from their captain and a laugh from Tanaka. After a moment of hesitation she lightly slaps him across the face, “Sorry Daichi. But a dares a dare.” She smirks slightly going back to her spot on the floor,

“Ow…” 

The sticks are back in the cup. 

“Finally I’m the king!” Tanaka grins, “You’re all going way to easy on one another! I dare number 10 to let number 6 look through their phone photos and pick one to show us all! _”_

Yamaguchi swallows harshly, “Oh no…” he raises his stick, he was number ten. 

There’s a bunch of ‘ooh’s and giggles from around the room as he blushes, getting his phone out of his bag. “I hate this…” he grumbles.

“I’m number six,” Asahi informs, “At least I have some luck on my side…” Yamaguchi sighs, handing over his phone that he just unlocked “Sorry Yamaguchi,” he apologizes, “It’s okay,” he smiles back weakly,

Asahi looks through the photos, normal stuff mostly, several dog pictures of dogs he met on the street and took pictures of, a few selfies, pictures from the times the team hung out, but also a selfie of Tsukishima. _Oh no he saw it… He knows I saved Tsukki’s selfie..._

He pauses for a moment and his eyes widen, “Something you wanna share with the whole class?” Tanaka tries to lean over and get a peek at the screen, “Hey that’s cheating!” He leans back, shielding Yamaguchi’s phone from view, and the green-brown haired boy exhales in relief.

Asahi quickly selects one of the dog photos and shows it to the group, then passes the phone back to its rightful owner. “Aww that’s such a cute dog!” Yachi coos, “I know right!?” Hinata agrees, “Boringggg..” Tanaka draws out.

“Nothing wrong with wholesome dog photos Tanaka.” Daichi says,

“Mmhm” Suga agrees, “But I would prefer something more fun.” 

  
  
  
  


Once again, the sticks go back in the cup. And over, and over again, dare after dare they get more and more intense, at one point Tanaka and Noya chased each other down the sidewalk with fake swords yelling at each other in fake pirate accents, causing a few neighbors to look out their windows. Hinata filmed it laughing the whole time. Yachi had to paint Kageyama’s fingernails, which he reluctantly agreed to, not wanting to lose the dare. But would never admit he liked the black nail polish she chose. 

Sugawara had to do an impression of Tsukishima which was scary accurate.

Kiyoko had to brush Yachi’s hair, which turned out well for them since they already brushed one another’s hair, and just ended up turning into a cute bonding moment between the two girlfriends.

But then it instantly got more intense as Yamaguchi and Daichi were dared to see who could do the most pushups, it was a narrow win, but turned out to be Daichi, who had Sugawara cheering for him throughout the whole ordeal. They were both rather sweaty afterwards and sat in front of the air conditioning unit together for the next round.

Asahi had to let Hinata draw on his face, which he was originally scared about, but the ginger just drew hearts and stars on his cheeks, which made him pleasantly surprised. 

Sugawara had to arm wrestle with Kageyama, who ended up losing and then complained about it saying “I wasn’t ready!”

  
  
  
  


They were all having a lot of fun and having many laughs, pictures were taken and videos were filmed of the crazy and fun things they all did. At one point during a dare he wasn’t a part of, Yamaguchi got a hair tie out of his bag and began pulling his hair up into a messy ponytail, Tsukishima was watching him do so and he kept glancing at him throughout the sleepover. 

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before taking a glance at Yamaguchi’s outfit once more, noticing the large open back on his cropped shirt, there were freckles all across the expanse of skin and he wanted nothing more in that moment to be with him _alone,_ kissing every single freckle the boy had, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he kissed down his neck and-

  
  
  


“Hmm, oh I know! I dare number 3 and number 8 to kiss!” Sugawara said, on his fourth round being king,

  
  


Tsukishima is snapped out of his thoughts by Sugawara. He really had to stop looking at Yamaguchi so often before people noticed… 

  
  


“Oh no…” Daichi face palmed with a sigh, “Now's the time when I say there’s no shame in backing out of a dare people!” He states to the room, “How did I know you were gonna say this at some point?” He sighs again.

“Oooh this is getting interesting!” Tanaka says, “It wasn’t interesting enough having you and Noya chase each other with fake swords?” Yachi asks, “Nope!” Nishinoya replies.

Tsukishima was number three. He showed his stick with a sigh to the team, “For the record I hate you all.” 

“Sure you do,” Sugawara rolls his eyes, “Who’s number eight then?” Noya asks.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi is staring at the floor, face beet red, raising his popsicle stick in the air with the number eight written on it in black marker. 

Sugawara’s face lights up, ‘still hate me now?’ He mouths to Tsukishima, who ignores him completely. There’s an ‘ooohhh’ from most everyone as Tsukishima makes his way over to his best friend. 

  
  
  
  


He grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and lifts it up, bringing his face down to it and carefully kissing it. Yamaguchi’s mouth is agape slightly, eyes wide. _Just because I want to kiss him doesn’t mean he wants to kiss me… Control yourself Tsukishima…_ the blond scolds himself. 

“Boo that doesn’t count!!” Sugawara calls out, “Then what does?!” Tsukishima angirly replies, “On his face!” He calls back, starting to lose his temper with the silver haired boy, he meant well, but trying to force him to kiss his crush wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“T-t-tsukki y-you don’t ha-have too!” He stutters out, a million different things going through his brain in that moment, but not being able to process a single one. His heart rate picks up even more.

“Not backing out from a dare Dashi, sorry about this..” _He apologized? Wow, he must really hate this…_ Yamaguchi thinks. 

Tsukshima inches closer and closer to him, the whole room goes silent, Yachi’s eyes widening at the sight, looking ready to jump for joy at any moment. Yamaguchi feels his breath hitch and his heart beats faster than it ever has before. The blond cups his face with both hands like he always dreamed he would someday, his hands are rough from volleyball but he wouldn’t have it any other way, and they cup his face perfectly, he doesn’t even know how much he’s blushing as he pinches his eyes closed.

  
  
  
  


And then… Tsukishima kisses his forehead...

  
  
  
  


His lips are soft and the feeling still gives him butterflies nonetheless, but Yamaguchi did feel a small pit of disappointment settle in his gut. The blond turns to the team, “Sugawara said his face, not his lips, so technically, I still did the dare.” He glares as he sits back down. _Crisis averted…_ he sighs

  
  
  
  


No one spoke as they put their sticks back in the cup, a few more rounds passed before they decided to stop playing, it lasted a little over an hour. 

“I’m getting kinda hungry..” Yachi comments after they’re done cleaning up the cup and sticks. “Same, who wants to order some sushi?” Nishinoya questions, and is met with a happy cheer from the majority of the group. They place their orders over the phone and while they wait they chat amongst themselves. Yachi pulls out a hairbrush and waves it at Yamaguchi, “Hey Yamaguchi!” He looks up, “Hmm?” He calls out as he looks over to her “Can I brush your hair? It’s getting so long now” She marvels, “Haha, sure” he smiles and moves over to where she was as she sits behind him and gently pulls the ponytail out, letting his hair fall against his shoulders and the pieces of his bangs that were contained to fly against his face. 

Yachi starts to brush through his long locks of hair and he lets his eyes close, savoring the nice feeling of someone else brushing his hair.

Suddenly he has an idea, “Hey Ya-Chan, could you braid it?”

Her face lights up, “Yeah! It won’t be super long but it should be do-able.” She grins grabbing a hair tie.

She grabs his hair and starts to separate the longer parts into three pieces, leaving out his bangs that were too short to braid, and his two rebellious strands that stood atop his head.

As she braided the conversations throughout the room went on, the sun was starting to go down slightly as the day progressed, surprisingly there was no awkward tension hanging in the air as Yamaguchi had thought there would be between him and Tsukishima, he was happy about that. _Maybe he wasn’t upset about kissing me? Or maybe I’m just looking into this too much…_

He sighs and leans back into the touch of Yachi’s fingers in her hair. He seemed to really enjoy people touching his hair, whether it was a head pat, brushing, or petting, it was all very comforting to him. 

“All done!” She calls out handing him a small hand mirror that she got out of her bag. He tilts his head and looks at the small braid at the resting on his shoulder, he gaps and smiles widely, “I love it! Thanks Yachi!”

“No problem, it was fun!” She grins.

“Do me too!!” Hinata calls out, “I don’t think you have enough hair for that Hinata,” she giggles, “Oh. Forgot about that.” He looks legitimately surprised for a moment before returning into a conversation with Kageyama.

“What are we gonna do once the food gets here?” Hinata asks, “Hmm, we could watch a move while we eat!” Tanaka suggests, “Good idea!” Noya agrees, “Something scary!!” He adds on with a grin at Tanaka. Yamaguchi, Daichi, and Kageyama all visibly stiffen and look nervous, “Orrrrr, we could watch a cheesy musical!” Sugawara offers,

Nishinoya takes the hint, “Sure that works too! It’ll give me something to make fun of!” Tanaka doesn’t argue luckily. “Sounds good to me,” Asahi says, he seemed to be enjoying the sleepover so far. 

Tsukishima seemed happy enough, despite the fact his mom begged him to leave his headphones home, so he could _“Spend more time socializing!”_ As she said. So he was in a more foul mood, but he was still having fun spending time with the team, whether or not he would admit that. Besides, if he ever got pissed off at them he had some good blackmail from the crazy dares. 

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Tanaka and Nishinoya ran to the door to get the food. Bags in hand they returned a moment later with the sushi as they all began to eat after putting on some random popular musical to watch.

  
  
  


“Over half of this movie is just singing! Is there any actual plot?” Daichi complains, he wasn’t a big fan of the movie so far as he made sarcastic comments along with Tsukishima. Which surprised the blond, but he was happy to have someone to make fun of the movie with him. 

“I know right?” Tsukishima replies, “It’s kinda funny though,” Tanaka adds, “Pretty dumb though.” Nishinoya says as he eats another piece of sushi, “I’ll never understand musicals, people enjoy this stuff?” 

“It’s not all that bad!” Yamaguchi defends, clearly invested in the film, “Yeah! The songs are catchy!” Sugawara glares at Nishinoya. “Haha! You two totally love it!!” He mocks, 

They ignore him and turn back to the TV, “Oh leave them alone Nishinoya, if they like musicals then they like musicals,” Daichi shrugs. “Probably just like all the singing…” he mumbles, “Hey! Do not!” Yamaguchi argues, “The singing is nice though…” he trails off, 

On the TV a scene starts where the main character is singing a cheesy love song to his crush in a large school hall, as all the characters start to dance.

“Knew it, ha! You would sing this kinda stuff wouldn’t you?” He grins, but Yamaguchi stands his ground, “Bold of you to assume I haven’t already seen this, memorized the lyrics to most of the songs, and sung them already, Noya.” He smirks and a few mouths open in surprise. “Don’t be shy, go ahead and sing it then!” Noya challenges. And suddenly his confidence is gone, “W-what?” 

“I said sing it! Prove that you know the lyrics!” 

The height of the song is almost upon them as the characters on screen kept dancing and the boy singing carries on. 

Yamaguchi is nervous as hell, but he wants to prove to Noya the he knows the lyrics, and that he won’t back down. 

“Too scared?” He smirks at Yamaguchi, **((look up the video and skip too** **2:32** **for this part of the fic!))**

He starts to sing along to the singing on screen, all eyes snap to him as he tries to look away from everyone as he sings the lyrics.

“shiokaze mou sukoshi dane tsuitara sayounara shinakucha meibī wakatteruyo fure wa shinaizo tte” his voice was almost angelic, it was energetic but beautiful at the same time as he was about to reach the high note of the song. 

“fumidashite mitaize!!” He hit the note and Daichi and Sugawara start to clap loudly and cheer him on. Nishinoya’s jaw is on the floor and Hinata is squealing along with Yachi.

  
  


“mou yappa dēto ni shitai kono yoru shoujiki takushīdai wa chanto motteru kedo meido no michi mitai ne kono mama sotto gyutto motto ato go senchimentaru...” he fades out, letting the actors in the movie finish the rest of the song, he breathes heavily as he gives a sheepish smile to his friends who all start talking at him at the same time. 

  
  


“That was so good!!!” Hinata and Yachi yell at the same time, and soon everyone is showering him in compliments. Tsukishima wished Yamaguchi was a singer, because _damn_ he wanted that voice in his playlist so badly at that moment. 

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?!” Noya complains, “I can’t!!” He replies blushing, “Then what the hell was that?!” Sugawara shrieks, “If that’s not singing then I guess I don’t have silver hair!” 

“It’s grey…” Daichi whispers with a grin, Hinata holds back a laugh, “Excuse me?” Sugawara turns to face him. “It was a joke!” He tries to defend from Suga’s deadly glare. Suddenly a pillow is thrown at his face as he’s knocked back.

“Hey!” He throws one back, hitting him in the stomach. 

Pillows start flying back and forth between the two as people watch, before Hinata throws one at Kageyama. “Pillow fight!!” Nishinoya yells throwing pillows off the couches and onto the floor where everyone was starting to stand up and distance 

themselves from one another.

  
  


Within thirty seconds its chaos. 

  
  


Tanaka and Nishinoya are hitting each other with two of the larger pillows repeatedly throwing lame insults at one another as Yachi hides behind the couch from Kioyoko who was armed with one in each hand. “Come out sweetie, I just wanna _talk…_ ” she giggles trying to chase Yachi, who squeals and runs across the room.

Asahi grabs a pillow and teams up with Noya to beat Tanaka, a smile on his face as he laughs along with them.

“Take that!” Yamaguchi giggles hitting Tsukishima over the head with a pillow, knocking his glasses askew, he strikes him back with a smirk as they battle back and forth. Sugawara had Daichi on the ground, sitting on him as he hit him with the pillow over and over again as Daichi tried to cover his face,

“Koushi stop, _please!!”_ He laughs, “I take it back! Your hair is silver!!” He attempts to surrender.

“Never!!” He giggles pausing for a moment, hands above his head readying for another strike, and Daichi uses this as a chance to tickle his exposed sides, making him freeze and drop the pillow and start laughing like crazy. 

“Ah! Haha- No!- S-Sawamur-AH!” He laughs and falls on his side to the floor where Daichi continues to tickle him relentlessly, “You brought this upon yourself Koushi!”

Meanwhile Tsukishima sneaks behind Daichi, pausing his battle with Yamaguchi with a nod towards the two, suddenly Daichi is hit in the head with the pillow, ceasing his tickle attack at Sugawara, “Hey!” He yells, turning around to see Tsukishima, “Sugawara’s, run!” He calls out as Daichi chases him. 

Yamaguchi chases after Daichi along with Tsukishima, letting Sugawara escape.

“Thanks guys!” He grins, grabbing his forgotten pillow off the ground and hunting down Tanaka. 

Hinata and Kageyama are screaming at one another throwing pillows like they’re disposable, as they hide behind couches launching the stuffed fabric cases at one another, “Boke Hinata, stop hiding and fight like a man!!”

“You first Bakeyama!!”

This chaos continues on for several minutes, the teens chasing one another with their pillows as they shrieked and giggled. It was fun and lighthearted, the atmosphere was soft and sweet, like something from when they were kids, and had no responsibilities or expectations for life. They felt younger, and more carefree in that moment. They were really happy.

  
  
  
  


But eventually people got tired, and Noya slid in his socks a little too hard on the wood flooring, accidentally falling over and stubbing his toe harshly, letting out a high pitched squeak. At that moment everyone decided to call it quits as they sat back down around the living room, catching their breaths. 

“Well that was fun,” Asahi smiles from where he is sat in front of the AC unit with Sugawara. “Yeah, but man am I tired now…” Daichi leans back and flops on the ground, “Mhmm…” Yachi agrees closing her eyes. 

“Aw come on guys, it's only-“ Nishinoya glances at a clock on the wall, “-8:30! We can’t be tired yet!” He pouts.

“Well what should we do next then..?” Yamaguchi asks from where he stood rearranging pillows back on the couches neatly, “Yamaguchi stop that, you don’t need to clean.” Noya scolds, “But the room is mes-“ 

“Nuh-uh, nope, stop cleaning, go sit down.”

“Fine…”

He sits back down next to Tsukishima who chuckles ever so slightly at the exchange, “Having fun Tsukki?” He asks, looking up the blond, a smile stretching across his face as he looks up to him. Tsukishima freezes for a moment seeing the happy expression, and wishes his heart wasn’t racing. “I guess..” he turns away. 

“Should we play Uno again?” Kageyama asks, and is met with a chorus of “No!” From almost everyone. 

“How about the Kings game!” Sugawara grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Tsukishima, “I’d rather sit on the hot pavement for an hour then play that game again.” He replies with no sarcasm in his voice. 

“Dude it’s like 89 degrees out today!” Tanaka’s eyes widen,

“I know.”

Yachi glances around the room, “I never realized your family had so many pillows…” she says in awe, “Yeah, we have dozens around the house, my mom loves them,” he rolls his eyes with a smile. 

Suddenly Hinata shrieks and claps his hands together, “OMG we should build a pillow fort!!!” Yachi lights up, “YES! That’s such a good idea Hinata!!” 

“What are we, ten?” Tanaka chuckles, “If it means we can make a pillow castle, then yes!” Sugawara agrees, “I’ve never made a pillow fort before!!” Yamaguchi grins, “Me either, but I’ve heard of them,” Asahi replies, looking excited and less nervous than at the start of the sleepover. “Then I guess we’re making a pillow fort!” Noya grins, “We have two first time pillow fort builders here, we gotta show em how it’s done!!” He points fingers at Yachi and Hinata who smile at him awaiting his next command,

“Yachi, Hinata, grab the pillows that are scattered across the room, Kageyama you can go with Tanaka to the kitchen, grab some chairs we’re gonna need them for supports!” The four start to get up and do as they’re told, Kageyama looks slightly confused but agrees nonetheless. 

“Sugawara, Daichi, Tsukishima and Asahi-“ their heads whip around to face him, “Start thinking about ideas to build, Yamaguchi and I will be back in a minute with blankets, okay?”

“Sure thing Noya!” Sugawara grins and gives a salute to which Daichi chuckles at,

And Kiyoko! He whips around to face her where she sat on the couch holding a book she found somewhere, “Do whatever you want, I dunno.” Yamaguchi giggles at his casualness of the last statement. 

the two go down the hallway and up some stairs and are out of view.

“Are we really building a pillow fort?” Tsukishima sighs, “Yep, it will be fun! Don’t tell me you haven’t made one either?” Sugawara asks, the blond rolls his eyes, “It’s not a big deal,” 

He pushes up his glasses and looks away, “This is all rather childish anyways…”

“There’s nothing wrong with things that are viewed as childish Tsukishima.” Asahi informs, “And nothing wrong with liking childish things!” Sugawara grins, 

This seems to strike a chord with Tsukishima, he tenses up for a moment and his eyes widen, _These guys really don’t judge anything do they? Would they think it’s okay that I still keep dinosaur figures in my room…? Kageyama did compliment my dinosaur shirt that one time… It was probably some kinda insult, he must have been teasing._

As soon as it started, his posture is back to normal and he regains his sotic exposure. “Whatever, If Yamaguchi wants to build a fort I’ll help…” he scoffs.

“That’s the spirit!” Sugawara claps

  
  
  


———-

  
  


Meanwhile with Nishinoya and Yamaguchi.

“How many blankets do we need?” Yamaguchi asks,

“As many as you can hold, the more the better!” He grins as they enter the room,

Nishinoya shows him to a closet piled high with blankets, “Alright, jackpot!” Yamaguchi smiles and starts grabbing the soft fabrics and putting them in his arms, making sure to grab one that was dark blue and covered in stars. 

“Hey Yamaguchi, can I ask you something?”

Yamaguchi looks down to see Nishinoya putting some blankets in his arms, he looks more nervous than before and his voice is softer, hesitant almost.

“Of course, what’s up?” 

  
  


“How do you know if…” he lets out a breathless laugh and shakes his head, “Nevermind…” 

  
  


_What was he gonna say? Should I press this further? I don’t really know Nishinoya the best, maybe I should leave this be…_

  
  


“Oh, umm, okay… If you ever wanna talk I’m here for you.. And I’m sure the others are too if you wanna talk to them.” He gives a small smile to lighten the mood, and it seems Nishinoya snaps out of his gloomy state and puts on a grin.

  
  


“Ah look at me being such a party pooper! Haha!” He laughs and lightly hits the side of his head, “Let’s grab a few more and then head back downstairs okay?” 

  
  


“Sure thing,” he smiles, _If Nishinoya doesn’t wanna talk about it then I won’t pressure him. I just hope he knows we’re all here for him...I’ve never seen him act so…. Nervous... And upset before. I always thought of him to be the strongest one in our team, he never really seems to be bothered by much._

They grab the last few blankets they need, and with a final glance around the room the start to head back downstairs.

_But I suppose even a guy like Nishinoya can be bothered by things… Maybe I’m less alone. Maybe all the things I’m upset about… Maybe that's okay?_

  
  


————

  
  
  


“YACHI! You know I had dibs on the yellow pillow!!” Hinata screeches

  
  


“No way it’s mine!” She sticks her tounge out

  
  


“You know the yellow one is my favorite!!!” Hinata yells as Yachi and him argue over said yellow pillow, the others all watching from the sidelines as Nishinoya and Yamaguchi return down the stairs.

“How… How long have they been doing that?” Yamaguchi asks,

“About a full three minutes now…” Daichi sighs with his fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose. 

“I must admit they’re really good at yelling.” Sugawara observes,

“Where’s Kiyoko? She could calm Yachi down.” Yamaguchi says. Yachi was back into one of her determined and persuasive phases, the shy Yachi was off in a corner somewhere waiting to return. 

“She’s using the restroom, hopefully she will be back soon…” Daichi mumbles, “We’ve tried calming them down but it seems neither wanna let go.”

Nishinoya looks around the room, “And where did Kageyama go?”

“Not sure, he left without saying anything,” Asahi informs. 

Suddenly Kioyoko is back, “Yachi what’s going on?” She raises an eyebrow at the two bickering. 

“Hinata is trying to steal the yellow pillow,”

“Am not! I found it first!” He pouts,

Suddenly Kageyama walks back into the room with an identical yellow pillow (Where did he find it?) and hands it to Hinata, “Boke…” he mutters as he goes to sit down, Hinata grins ear to ear and his eyes light up, “Thank you Kageyama!” 

“Whatever…” he mutters.

“Okay so now that everyone’s back and we have our supplies, let's build!” Nishinoya announces. Tanaka and him start arranging the chairs around the room, making supports in several areas to lay the blankets around and on top of them as the others grab pillows and blankets and pile them around and inside the fort.

They left it open in the front where the wall with the TV was so they could watch movies still, but besides that it took up the whole living room and could fit most all of them if they arranged themselves properly, or if some people were touching.

The colorful blankets and cushions scattered around were bright and fun and even though the whole thing screamed childish, and something they were ‘too old’ for no one really cared, even Tsukishima, if they were having fun that's all that mattered. Besides, who doesn’t like pillow forts?

They situated themselves inside it after some arguing from Kageyama and Tsukishima, which ended in puppy dogs eyes from Yamaguchi and Hinata respectively before the two gave in to entering the pillow palace that was their fort. 

“Wow it turned out so good!” Hinata screeches with joy, “I wanna live here!” Yachi grins, Sugawara and Daichi were cuddling towards one of the ‘walls’ aka a blanket draped over some chairs, in order to make more room for the others, also Kiyoko was rather close to Yachi, but she didn’t mind. She loved cuddling her girlfriend. 

“It’s so comfy, and cute!” Yamaguchi looks around the inside of the fort with a smile, “We need to do this again sometime!”

“Most definitely, I can’t believe this is your first fort!” Sugawara adds, 

“Yeah! If you really want you could sleep in here tonight since we haven’t gone over sleeping arrangements yet,” Nishinoya suggests,

“Really?!” Stars enter his eyes 

“Yeah!” He replies with a large grin, he loved making his friends happy.

“Awesome! Tsukki wanna sleep in here with me? It’ll be fun!” 

The blond blushes a slight bit, and looks away from him, “No way, I’d rather sleep in one of the guest rooms.” He replies with a monotone voice and a sigh, Yamaguchi’s piece of hair that seems to always stand on end droops slightly and his smile falters, but he doesn’t let it show in his voice as he replies, “Oh, okay.”

“Where are the rest of you guys gonna sleep?” He quickly changes the subject,

“Well I have a lot of spare rooms, but I don’t think it’s enough for everyone to have their own bed.” Nishinoya replies,

“Yachi and I could share one, we’ve cuddled before,” Yachi blushes lightly, clearly back to being shy at the moment. 

“Cool, Hinata, Kageyama, can you guys share one?” He asks,

The two blush and look away from each other, “With that stupid Bakeyama? Really?!” Hinata crosses his arms, “I’d rather never eat a steamed bun again!” The ginger adds, “Wait, really?” Kageyama frowns deeply with concern in his eyes. “No don’t be sad I didn’t mean it!!” Hinata adds quickly,

“Okay so I guess you two will share, and Daichi and Suga can share a room.” Nishinoya says. Sugawara grins widely as he looks up to Daichi, “Suga, stop thinking whatever you're thinking.” He sighs

“Asahi, you can either share with me, or I can get out a futon for you if you’d like.” Nishinoya suggests, clearly expecting him to go with the second option, “I can just share with you. If that's okay?” Asahi replies nervously,

Nishinoya stiffens slightly and his eyes widen for a half a second, “Sure, whatever ya want,” he smiles. 

“Can I take the couch in the study room?” Tanaka asks, “Sure thing, if you want a bed I’m sure we could swap some people around thou-“

“Nah, I like the couch, besides, there’s an extra AC unit there,” he winks with a grin, “Damn I forgot, lucky bastard…” Nishinoya mumbles,

“And with Tsukishima taking the last guest room that’s everybody! He claps his hands. 

  
  
  
  


“Why do you have so many spare guest rooms?” Yamaguchi asks,

“Ah, well you see-“ he rubs a hand on the back of his neck, “My mom and dad _love_ to throw parties a lot, for Halloween, Christmas, New Years, you name it, so when we moved here we got this house because it had so many spare rooms, so we could have people stay over. It’s pretty fun though, cause it makes sleepovers easier, besides, we don’t own a bunch of futons.” Nishinoya explains,

“Yeah I remember last year Nishinoya’s parents threw the best New Years party!” Tanaka says, “There were fireworks and cake, and we stayed up so late watching movies and playing party games!” He explains,

“Oh yeah I remember that! You got so sick after your seventh piece of cake that you threw up all ov-“

“-Lets not talk about that!” He laughs nervously, 

Sugawara laughs, “I still remember that party, one of the wildest ones you guys had.”

“Wow that sounds fun,” Yamaguchi says,

“It was, you guys should all come, I’m sure we’re gonna do another this year!” 

“Really? That’d be so cool!” Hinata replies, “Yeah!” Yamaguchi smiles. Chorus of yeses were heard throughout the fort and a mumbled grumpy noise from Tsukishima.

They went on to talk about parties and some of the stories Nishinoya had collected over the years from his parents' extravagant parties they hosted.

They ended up watching another movie in the background as they chatted amongst themselves, this one a boring love story, but it had the main character have many battle scenes with bad guys where there would be car chase scenes and cheesy slow-mo’s where he would dodge bullets that Nishinoya and Tanaka seemed way to into.

“That’s so fake…” Tsukishima lets out a snort,

“You seem to have mispronounced cool,” Nishinoya mumbles and Tanaka high fives him. 

After a few hours of jokes and movies in the fort it got near midnight and people were getting tired. Hinata was the first to yawn and Kageyama deemed it time for them to go to bed as the two left down the hall, a sleepy Hinata rubbing at his eyes as Kageyama kept a hand on his back to guide him to the guest room to tuck him in.

“They’re so cute together…” Sugawara coos watching them leave,

“You think they like one another?” Asahi asks. Everyone looks at him with a ‘really?’ Face. He laughs, “I’m joking, of course they do, it’s obvious.” The others laugh along.

“I wonder how long it will be until they confess?” Tanaka mutters,

“I bet it still won’t have happened even by the time those two get married,” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as he points a thumb back towards Daichi and Sugawara. Daichi blushes lightly and Suga’s face goes aflame, but he still looks up at Daichi with a smirk. 

“You better propose to me someday Sawamura,” Sugawara winks looking up to him from where he’s sprawled across his legs, expecting a stuttered out reaction as per usual,

“Oh I plan to,” he leans down and kisses his forehead, leaving a bright red Sugawara stuttering something as his brain malfunctions.

“Awww…” Yachi coos at the two where she lay in Kiyoko’s lap holding her hand as she petted her hair, she was half asleep. 

“Gross, mom and dad are kissing!” Nishinoya makes a barf noise and turns away, causing everyone to laugh and the marriage topic to be dropped like a rock in a lake.

Kiyoko takes Yachi to bed, then Tsukishima suddenly leaves as well, even though he didn't appear too tired to Yamaguchi, but he assumes that the blond wasn’t enjoying the fort as much as him, so he let him leave wordlessly. Sugawara and Daichi retire shortly after. A few short conversations occur before some words are slurred and more yawns are apparent before Tanaka Asahi and Nishinoya head to bed as well, saying their final good nights before leaving Yamaguchi alone.

  
  
  


He sighs as he takes out the pretty braid Yachi did earlier, his hair slightly curlier now as it fell across his shoulders barley, he clips off the bracelet Tsukishima gave him and places it to the side carefully, and also takes off his necklace putting it with the other article of jewelry. Luckily thanks to the AC unit in the room the pillow fort didn’t overheat him, so he was happy to stay in the cozy cave of blankets. 

He feels a sting behind his eyelids as they start to feel heavy, he lets them close as he awaits sleep. But after a few short minutes he hears a creak noise from down the hallway. 

He sits up and feels his heart beat increase. Quickly looking at the time on his phone, 1:21AM it read, it had been about 20 minutes since the last of his friends left for bed, _shouldn’t they all be asleep by now?_

_Is it a burglar? Are we being robbed?_

His eyes widen and he feels nervous. 

The creak noise is heard again, its closer this time.

He hears sockless footsteps and relaxes, _It must be someone that forgot something downstairs… Thats all…_

He lays back down expecting the person to walk around the fort to the side of the room where everyone left their bags earlier that day. But he sees a shadowed figure enter the fort from the slight bit of moonlight shining through the window.

“Hey…” the person whispers.

It's Tsukishima. 

He crawls under the blanket Yamaguchi was under and cuddles close to him, Yamaguchi welcomes it and is happy that it’s so dark his blush wouldn’t be visible. “Hey Tsukki, didn’t like the guest room?” He whispers back turning to face him,

“... It’s not the same having a sleepover without you…” his voice is small.

Yamaguchi doesn't speak for a moment, “Yeah… Same…” 

Tsukishima sits his glasses to the side and goes back to staring at Yamaguchi, their faces were close, but they were too tired to care. Tsukishima wishes he were more awake, and hadn’t taken off his glasses so he could count all the freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose, and see the twinkle in his tired eyes easier, but this was good enough for now. 

He rolls over onto his back and extends his arm out, leaving room for Yamaguchi to cuddle into his side. The freckled boy would be screaming inside if he wasn't so exhausted. He cuddles into the taller boy wrapping his arms around his chest, and Tsukishima nuzzles his face into his hair as his arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer which makes Yamaguchi’s heart skip a beat.

They had snuggled before at sleepovers with one another, just never intentionally, it always just ended up... _happening._ They would fall asleep and wake up tangled up with one another, but they always slept better when they cuddled close, not that either had said it out loud, but the missed alarms and the sleeping in was proof enough that when they held one another like this their insomnia was gone, and their worries floated away. 

So he was a little startled seeing Tsukishima offer to cuddle, but he would be a damn liar if he said he didnt wanna snuggle him. 

They fall asleep easily after that.

  
  


————

  
  


Yamaguchi heard hushed voices, _What time is it..?_ He nuzzled closer to the warm object next to him without a second thought as he kept his eyes closed. _I wanna go back to sleep…_

  
  


“Aww look!” Someone said, “Daichi pass me your phone!” 

He grumbled and rolled further away to the voices, thus rolling further into the warm object next to him and felt an arm around his waist, but he didn’t mind it. The only thing he could think of was going back to sleep.

“I’m gonna wake them up,” someone snickered, “Don’t you dare! My ship is happening and I will not let you ruin it Noya!” Okay that was definitely Suga… 

He reluctantly opened his eyes with a groggy “Hmm?” 

Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Daichi, were all around them in the fort, still in their pajamas as they watched him. _Oh…_

Tsukishima was still holding onto him. 

His face breaks out into a deep blush as he stutters and tries to get up and away from him, but he’s still fast asleep and holding on tightly.

“Yamaguchi just go back to sleep, pretend we were never here,” Sugawara giggles after snapping another picture with Daichi’s phone.

“T-tsukki let go!” He whispers looking down at the blond still clutching his waist, he mumbles something in his sleep and tugs Yamaguchi back down, _He’s strong_ His eyes widen, 

“I’ll go help Tanaka with breakfast, Suga, leave them be please.” Daichi sighs as he leaves the fort as he takes his phone back. “Hey I was still using that!” 

Nishinoya snickers, “You good there Yamaguchi?”

He glares, “Go away Noya,” 

He rolls his eyes, “Fine, but not cuz you told me to!” He hollers as he exits the fort, Sugawara during the conversation to chase after Daichi’s phone trying to get the pictures before he deletes them and could be heard in the kitchen trying to snatch the phone back “ _Babe_ please! Mine is dead!!” He whined, and Yamaguchi could make out a tired Daichi replying “Let go of my arm Suga!”

Yamaguchi sighed, he was still tired, he _did_ stay up the latest of them all, well, Tsukishima did too, _Does he stay up late often? He seems exhausted to still be asleep…_

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima sits up slowly, _H-he was awake during that?!_

“You drive me crazy…” he leans forward towards his face, Yamaguchi feels his heart skip several beats, _what’s going on?!_

“W-what are you doing Tsukki..?” his voice shakes, 

Tsukishima raised his hand, cupping Yamaguchi's chin and carefully tilting it upwards towards him, “Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi…” he chanted with a smirk, “You have no idea do you?”

“N-no idea about what?...” 

Tsukishima tilted his head more, leaned in, and kissed him, he held it for several seconds before leaning back, Yamaguchi’s face was bright red, “I’m crazy about you…”

  
  
  


————

  
  


He sat up abruptly, Tuskishima was nowhere to be found, no one was in the fort with him, he was alone… It was a dream. 

_Oh god… That dream was so real…_ he breathes heavily, a hand over his heart.

He reaches the other to his face and brushes his fingers across his lips, _I wish that was real… It even sounded like him..._

Tsukishima wasn’t in the fort anymore… He tried to act like he wasn’t disappointed. 

_Of course.. He always wakes up earlier then me… Must’ve not wanted the others to see us snuggling, I wonder where he is now?_

He hears people talking in the kitchen and the sound of a frying pan, and then footsteps walking towards him. He panics and lays back down, pretending to sleep. Hair falling in his face as he quickly gets back under his blanket and lays down on the pillow _Why am I even hiding?! Why am I nervous?!_

He closes his eyes right before he hears someone stepping across the blankets.

Tsukishima walks over to Yamaguchi and crouches down, watching his sleeping form for a moment before he reaches his hand up and brushes back his bangs lightly, “Dashi, time to wake up, everyone’s cooking breakfast…” he whispers softly, _Oh god he’s using his soft voice again… He never uses this voice in front of the team either…_

Yamaguchi hums slightly in acknowledgement as if he just woke up, and leans into his hand a little, Tsukki notices this and chuckles lightly. And Yamaguchi would _never_ get tired of that noise.

And as soon as it starts, his hand is gone and he’s leaving the fort. 

  
  
  


After a few moments he gets up and heads to the kitchen, _Ah, I didn’t even change into my pajamas last night… I guess I was really tired…_

After he enters the room he was greeted by everyone as they finished up breakfast, Tsukshima was making pancakes which Yamaguchi was really excited about while the others prepped some side dishes, Noya almost burning a piece of toast in the process, which was funny considering it was something so simple to make. 

They ate and talked, it was relatively calm until Hinata and Kageyama started to argue over who got the last pancake, and Daichi had to step in to make sure no fights broke out.

They played some more card games for a while until people started leaving, Yamaguchi ended up staying the longest, Tsukishima left rather early on though which made him a little sad. When Yamaguchi left Noya and Tanaka said goodbye to him and thanked him for hanging out, it turns out Tanaka was going to help Nishinoya study so he was staying longer. 

  
  
  


On his way home he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He couldn’t forget that dream he had. He couldn’t forget Tsukki…

He still loved him and no matter how hard he tried to forget about the blond he couldn’t… _I’ll just have to try harder… Try harder to get these butterflies out of my stomach… Try harder to get my heart under control…_

He sighed and looked upwards towards the sky, _I wonder what Tsukki is doing..?_

————

  
  


He was face first flopped onto his bed.

“Ughhhhh…” he grumbled, muffled by the pillow, glasses placed to the side and bag thrown carelessly to the floor as soon as he got home. 

He sits up and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You need to stop dreaming about things that will never happen Kei…” he whispers.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry...
> 
> I know this took so long,, but try and give me a chance to explain? 
> 
> First of all, I know this fic is getting confusing, at least for me, I know I added in some Japanese words in that song part, but does that mean they all speak English? Or are we assuming they’re speaking Japanese throughout the fic? I added in that Cavetown song a little but back too, so I’m guessing they know both, I’m sorry im adding in more American things without even realizing it, so now this is just kinda a blend of both?
> 
> Its not very accurate to japan, the food, the songs, etc, but there’s some stuff that makes sense, and after trying so long to make this fic perfect, I realized it cant be perfect, so I should just stop worrying. I hope this doesnt bother you all!
> 
> ——  
> Boring personal stuff if you wanna read...  
> ——
> 
> IM NOT DEAD HUZZAH! Thank you bean for checking in on me a while ago by the way, that was very sweet. <3
> 
> I quit gymnastics, I broke my toe a few weeks back (it still hurts a little) and my toxic friends are tryin to pressure me into going to one more practice, but I’m putting my foot down and saying no.
> 
> Ive lost my love for the sport, I realized I just love sports in general, and as much as I loved gymnastics, ten years of it is getting old, and its not as fun, and its getting more scary... I’m not quitting out of fear, it’s just a factor..
> 
> My cousin came out as trans a few months ago when we lost contact, we’ve chatted online for 4 years now. And he is my best friend pretty much, his parents weren’t accepting and are Transphobic, homophobic, dont like BLM and think corona is dumb.
> 
> Long story short with a few white lies he’s coming to live with us, and will be here tomorrow. 
> 
> Ive been really stressed at that recent news, and was freaked out that all that happened in a few short months of us losing contact. My parents are ready to help me support him as he lives with us though.
> 
> WE GOT THE HOUSE!!
> 
> after several days of back and fourth... One person wasnt signing, and we gave up, and at that point they begged us to buy it, it was weird, he post ponned so much time we could have been using! But we have it now!!
> 
> I finally have a grassy lawn to play in! Never had that before!! The view is breathtaking and were working on painting and so much more now!
> 
> I also got bangs... AND DONT FUCKIN REGRET IT!! I haven’t felt ugly a single day since I got them about two weeks ago! (:
> 
> Also I made a Tik-Tok and Bean found it, tehe. If anyone has that come be my friend “Strawberry_Stark” !!! <3
> 
> I post random shit, also my face Is there if anyone wants to know what I’m like irl haha, hope it doesn’t ruin the image y’all made for what I look like. 
> 
> So I hope that kinda explains why I’ve been so busy, I’ve had time to write, really... Its just I haven’t been doing it, I’ve been emotionally and physically exhausted every single day... 
> 
> But writing is my happy place, and the comments you all leave me literally make my whole week, I mean it, really. 
> 
> And I love making you all happy... So this bitch is back!!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3  
> ~Strawberry
> 
> ALSO, this cat and duck are here??? *Cat appears in your lap and duck flies in through your window aggressively and eats your bread*
> 
> Haha, sorry they want attention, give them some pets for me okay? :3
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and staying safe, I love you all!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> (Also, my bday was eh..)

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza thanks for reading that means a ton to me! I really hope you liked my first chapter!!! I’m going to follow up on some stuff that happened in this, aka the fight, in the next chapter, there should be more characters in it too, but I wanted the first chapter to be kinda intense, so next one is more chill and has more of our Karasuno Crow family in it! Yay! (: 
> 
> Feel free to comment letting me know what you think or suggestions for a later chapter, I love reading all of your comments and they honestly make my whole day! I hope you have a fantastic rest of your day, thanks a bunch for reading!! <3
> 
> -Strawberry~!


End file.
